AL DESCUBIERTO
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Adrien y Marinette fortalecen su relación de amistad sin pensar en lo que esto podría dejar salir a la luz. Portada realizada por LadyDoptera en Wattpad
1. NEVADA

Eran las ocho de la noche, la puerta que daba al vestíbulo de la casa Agreste se abrió permitiendo la entrada de un chico de ojos verdes; en su chaqueta negra, su bufanda azul y sobre el cabello se veían algunos copos de nieve que ahora se derretían por la calefacción del lugar. Afuera se escuchaba la limosina entrar al estacionamiento subterráneo de la mansión seguido de la puerta mecánica que le había permitido entrar al conductor. Adrien dejo salir un suspiro cansado.

Sus pasos resonaron en el piso de madera, subió las escaleras y atravesó el largo pasillo que daba a su habitación sin poder evitar sentirse tenso, ignorando todo lo que yacía a su alrededor.

Le importaban poco todas las habitaciones, la gran biblioteca, el gimnasio personal y el estético jardín trasero. Lo mismo pasaba con la cocina integrada, la elegante sala y el garaje bajo tierra donde descansaban un sinfín de autos lujosos. Todo lo que hacía cada día que llegaba de cualquier actividad era encerrarse en su recamara a pesar de que cada vez que llegaba a ella sentía que se ahogaba.

Su comportamiento era digno de todo adolescente, por lo cual la servidumbre que trabajaban para su padre no le daban mayor importancia, sin imaginar los fuertes cimientos en los que sus emociones se encontraban.

Sentía que no importaba qué hiciera pues la sensación no acabaría.

Entró a su habitación y un pequeño gato negro salió de su mochila para flotar directamente al mini bar en busca de su alimento; el rubio dejo en el piso su mochila, colgó prolijamente su chamarra y aligeró el abrazo de la bufanda. Se sentó en el sillón blanco del lugar, mientras esperaba que su teléfono lo comunicara al de su padre y se perdía en la vista de la nieve que caía al otro lado del gran ventanal que se encontraba frente a él.

Los tonos de espera terminaron cuando el teléfono fue contestado, permitiendo escuchar una voz femenina que el de ojos verdes conocía perfectamente.

—Joven Agreste, ¿necesita algo?

—Hola Natalie —que la mujer contestara el teléfono de su padre no lo impresionó —solo quería avisar que ya estoy en casa.

—Entiendo. Se lo comunicare a su padre—. Pasaron dos segundos y la mujer volvió a hablar —¿Necesita algo más?

—No Natalie, disculpa. Buenas noches.

La llamada termino tan rápido como empezó, dejo salir un sonoro suspiro y su cabeza terminó recargada sobre el respaldo de su asiento. Su padre se encontraba en Londres por cuestión de negocios, dejando a Adrien en casa para que no perdiera ninguna de sus clases.

En esos momentos, en los que era el único Agreste en la mansión que llevaba su nombre sentía la soledad más abrasadora.

Y sin estar dispuesto a soportarlo ni un segundo más se levantó del sillón para cruzar la puerta de su habitación, asegurándose de abrazar su cuello con la bufanda azul; aquella que le había regalado su padre en su último cumpleaños y que había convertido en el único estandarte que se mantenía en pie sobre el amor que su padre le profesaba a pesar de todo.

No pensaba estar ni un momento más en ese lugar donde el pecho se le oprimía por toda aquella soledad.

—¿Adrien? ¡Espera! —el gato negro gritó al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del frigorífico y flotaba hasta el chico, encontrándolo en la puerta de la mansión con tiempo apenas suficiente para esconderse en su camisa blanca.

El frío no tardó en calar la piel del rubio desde el primer momento de su encuentro, las calles amplias y solitarias dada la hora lo hacían sentirse menos abrumado, como si ante aquella situación fuera capaz de respirar tranquilo. Pero no era suficiente.

En su mente rondaba nuevamente la misma pregunta. ¿Las cosas siempre serían así?

Su madre no estaba, su padre se había resguardado en el trabajo y lo escondió en una prisión de oro; dándole todo lo que el dinero podía brindar, clases refinadas, buena comida, cualquier videojuego, cualquier disco... pero nada de eso lo llenaba.

Cada vez se sentía más y más desesperado por recibir afecto y siempre que creía estar cerca de conseguirlo la cruda realidad lo golpeaba.

Porque su única amiga de la infancia lo buscaba por el prestigio de su nombre; porque pensaba sinceramente que los chicos de su salón parecían ser buenas personas, pero no congeniaba mucho con ninguno. Donde Ladybug era tan perfecta que le parecía simplemente inalcanzable y al único que parecía importarle de verdad era a Nino, sin embargo, había cosas que no podía contarle... simplemente no podía.

¿Cómo pasas de una plática sin sentido a hablar de todo el dolor que llevas dentro? Aunque Nino le ha preguntado un par de veces si algo le preocupaba, Adrien nunca sabía qué decir. Era un salto de fe que no sabía realizar, ni con él ni ninguna otra persona.

Y no era porque no le tuviera confianza, estaba consciente de que el problema era él, pues estaba acostumbrado a parecer siempre perfecto y encontrarse de un momento a otro hablando de la carga que llevaba dentro, permitiendo así exteriorizar su dolor en un lugar público no era una acción válida para él, para la persona que le pidieron ser.

A veces se sentía tan frágil.

Sus pasos lo llevaron casi sin darse cuenta a un parque cercano al colegio, enfrente de la estatua en honor a los defensores de París que ahora servía como remate visual para la entrada del lugar; observo por unos segundos su propio rostro en bronce que parecía burlarse de él de un modo que no sabía entender.

Sin saber qué más hacer, se adentró al parque, sentándose en una de las bancas más próximas a la entrada; sentía las piernas entumidas por el frío y estaba seguro de que no podría dar ni un paso más.

El metal de la banca le erizó la piel al tiempo que se quejaba por la sensación, mas no se levantó para evitar el contacto. Recargo la espalda al respaldo y suspiro intentando aguantar la sensación, perdiéndose en el humo blanco que salió de sus labios por el clima.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, sintiendo la nieve que seguía cayendo sobre él posarse en su cuerpo inerte. Aquello le producía tanta paz. Su respiración empezó a volverse más lenta mientras que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. El tiempo había perdido su estructura casi sin darse cuenta y la voz de su kwami se hizo presente pero fue incapaz de entender lo que había dicho... le había sonado tan lejana.

Estar ahí se sentía tan liberador.

¿Qué le podía importar? Las historias siempre hablaban de sucesos fantásticos, pequeñas situaciones que creaban giros de 180° en las vidas de sus personajes y todo mejoraba a cada tramo, ¿dónde estaba el cambio de su vida? Si bien convertirse en súper héroe había sido un cambio no había hecho más que traerle ciertas inseguridades, dudas sobre si era lo suficientemente bueno como para ser amado y ese estúpido juego donde debía procuraba cuidar sus espaldas de todos a su alrededor para después darse cuenta de que no necesitaba ser tan cuidadoso, al fin y al cabo, nadie notaba su ausencia.

¿Qué importaba que se quedara ahí dormido para no despertar nunca más?

El frío de su cuerpo fue corrompido por el tacto suave y cálido de algo que rodeó su cuerpo, permitiéndole ser consciente de lo húmeda que se encontraba su ropa en contacto con su piel. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sorprendiéndose por lo mucho que le había costado realizar aquella pequeña acción, pudo ver una frazada rosada que lo cubría y que desprendía un ligero olor a coco. Su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer a la persona que había ido a rescatarlo de sus inestables pensamientos.

Frente a él se encontraba una azabache de lindos ojos azules, con el rostro sonrojado y temblando ligeramente por el frío; estaba abrigada con lo que parecía ser un pijama azul cielo, seguramente cálido, pero no lo suficiente como para ignorar aquel tiempo.

—¿M-Marinette? —su voz sonó rasposa, tenía la boca seca.

—Ven, aquí afuera hace frío —la chica tuvo que armarse de valor para tomar la mano del rubio el cual no se resistió, no tenía fuerza y aunque lo tuviera no hubiera sabido cómo negarse.

El cuerpo de la chica se tensó al momento que su cuerpo choco con el contrario, quizás por el tacto helado de su cuerpo contra su pijama azulado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquellas manos suaves y cálidas permitiéndose disfrutar el contacto.

—Necesitas una taza de chocolate caliente y cambiarte esa ropa de inmediato. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? Vas a enfermarte si no hacemos algo pronto —una risa amarga se coló por los labios masculinos, lo regañaba como un niño y no le molesto en absoluto.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

¿Han leído hasta aquí? De ser así, nuevamente gracias.

He cambiado la redacción de la historia, la ortografía en la medida de lo posible y estoy en proceso de agregar algunos puntos que pase por alto y que encontré enterrados en mis notas.


	2. SUEÑOS

Adrien recorría los pasillos de su nuevo hogar, buscando una silueta femenina de cabellera rubia y dulce sonrisa. Revisó cada habitación a la que tenía permitido el acceso, encontrando en todas ellas un espacio vacío. Se armó de valor para ir a tocar en el despacho de su padre a pesar de la pesada bruma que parecía rodearla. Estaba aterrado, de un tiempo atrás le había empezado a molestar que lo interrumpieran cuando se encontraba trabajando, pero Adrien no sabía que más hacer.

Toco un par de veces la puerta gruesa, la cual emitió un eco hueco.

—Adelante.

La voz imponente de Gabriel Agreste rompió el silencio del lugar. Trago la saliva que tenía en la boca al tiempo que empujaba la puerta y se recordaba vocalizar adecuadamente para que no lo regañaran como se había hecho costumbre en el último año.

—Buenos días padre. ¿De casualidad sabes dónde está mamá? —La silueta de Gabriel que se había mantenido en sus actividades se tensó al escuchar la pregunta de su hijo, dirigió su vista al intruso de su burbuja emocional.

—No esta y no volverá. Ahora vete, estoy ocupado.

—¿N-no está? ¿Cómo que no volverá? —era palpable el miedo en la voz del joven rubio.

—Ya me oíste Adrien, ahora vete.

El hombre le dedico una mirada fría antes de levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia él, a lo cual el rubio solo atinó a cerrar la puerta y salir pitando del lugar, atravesó el acceso principal en su travesía a su habitación y se detuvo abruptamente al notar como un par de señores desconocidos quitaban la pintura que se encontraba en el descanso de las escaleras donde él y sus padres salían acompañados de colores cálidos para cambiarla por otra donde sólo salían él y su padre, en tonalidades grises.

Adrien abrió los ojos al despertar en un ligero sobresalto, odiaba ese sueño recurrente y la forma en el que su presente y el pasado se habían vuelto uno. Intentó mantener un ritmo constante en su respiración que pronto se volvió lenta y pesada, no quería terminar llorando como la vez anterior.

Se dio cuenta entonces del olor a coco que lo abrazaba y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, al sentirse perdido en un lugar desconocido, giró su rostro a todos lados hasta que logró reconocer aquella habitación rosada. No muy lejos de él encontró la figura femenina de su compañera de clases sentada frente al escritorio profundamente dormida, con la cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos en una posición que parecía incomoda.

Él por otro lado estaba acostado sobre el diván rosa ¿cómo lo llevo Marinette hasta ahí? Intentó levantarse, lo cual le costó bastante, después de todo su cuerpo estaba entumido por el frío. Al levantarse tropezó con una pequeña mesita, logrando que una charola con un plato de galletas cayera al suelo produciendo un estallido cuando tocaron el piso "bravo Agreste" atinó a amonestarse mentalmente.

Sus ojos dejaron de ver el pequeño desastre que había provocado para ver a la azabache que ahora se incorporaba por el estruendo, si bien no se había roto nada el sonido de la charola metálica golpeando con el plato había sido ruido suficiente para despertar a la chica. Las miradas se cruzaron, Adrien se sintió un idiota.

—L-lo siento.

—N-no pasa nada —Marinette se levantó rápidamente y empezó a recoger las galletas, Adrien tardo un par de segundos antes de unirse a su compañera de clases. Tras recoger todo aquello la charola fue dejada nuevamente sobre la mesita, la cual fue alejada del diván para evitar otro accidente.

La de ojos color cielo se dirigió a su escritorio, sacando de uno de los cajones un pequeño botiquín, el modelo la vio extrañado cuando esta le acercó un termómetro.

—E-estas ruborizado desde que te traje aquí, quise medirte la temperatura entonces pero no quise que te sintieras incómodo al despertar.

Si bien Adrien no había pedido ninguna explicación la chica no dudo en dársela. Tomó el termómetro entre sus manos para ponerlo en su axila, la chica revisó la hora, seguramente para saber en qué momento indicarle que se lo quitara.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —la voz del rubio sonó tosca y no pudo evitar sentirse aún más culpable cuando noto que la chica había dado un pequeño salto al escucharlo.

—U-un par de horas, después de traerte quise llamar a tu casa pero no pude contactar con nadie—. Los comentarios de Marinette eran lentos, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no había tartamudeado ni una sola vez. Adrien sonrió divertido.

La azabache le mostró la palma de su mano al modelo, el cual le extendió el termómetro que le había dado. Una mueca se dibujó en el rostro de la chica.

—Tienes 38.5° de temperatura... Parece que pasaste mucho tiempo afuera bajo la nieve —el rostro sorprendido del contrario le causo gracia a la chica.

—Te preparare la cama —la delgada figura femenina se levantó para dirigirse a su cama.

—¿Disculpa? —Adrien no estaba seguro de haber escuchado lo que había escuchado.

—Imagino que no es tan cómodo como estar en tu habitación, pero nadie contesta en tu casa y m-mis padres no están; así que no tengo modo de llevarte; además, no creo que te haga bien volver a exponente al frío. E-es mejor que te quedes aquí.

Adrien la vio dirigirse a su closet donde rebuscó durante un par de minutos entre sus cajones, el chico intento ver a otro lado, sintiendo que no era correcto ver a la chica sacar lo que fuera que estuviera buscando entre su ropa. En un momento la fémina le extendió un par de prendas, recibiendo una mirada confundida de parte del chico.

—Tu ropa esta mojada, lo mejor sería que te la cambiaras —las mejillas de Marinette estaban sonrojada.

—Te ves linda... —el comentario del rubio había sido más para él mismo que para su compañera de clases, la cual abrió ligeramente más sus ojos y el rubor que decoraba sus mejilla se hizo más intenso.

—Y-yo v-voy a bajar y-y esperare a que termines de cambiarte.

Marinette tomo la bandeja con la charola que se había caído al piso y corrió a la trampilla que daba al piso inferior para desaparecer de la vista del chico ¿la había incomodado? El de ojos verdes suspiro "como te gusta liarla Agreste" se regañó mentalmente, aunque claro, él tampoco estaba del todo cómodo con lo que había dicho; realmente no había pensado decir aquello. Volteo a ver la ropa que la chica le había otorgado, un pantalón deportivo masculino color verde y una sudadera del mismo color al igual que una playera y una toalla blancas. Hizo a un lado la frazada rosa para empezar a quitarse la ropa y secarse con la toalla. Le sorprendió lo fría que le parecía su piel a pesar de la fiebre que tenía.

Tras cambiarse no pudo evitar cuestionarse de dónde había sacado su compañera esa ropa. ¿La habría cosido ella misma? ¿Para quién? La ropa estaba nueva y a pesar de que le quedaba ligeramente corta como para cubrir adecuadamente sus tobillos se sentía mejor que con su ropa mojada.

—¿Marinette? —aventuro a abrir la trampilla para buscar a su salvadora.

—¡Ahora subo! —la voz femenina se dejó escuchar, por un momento pensó en bajar a buscarla, pero tras todo lo que ya había provocado prefirió esperar. La joven parisina no tardó en regresar con un vaso de agua y unas cajas de pastillas en sus manos.

—¿Te ha quedado bien? —Adrien no pudo contestar pues la chica volvió a hablar —lamento no tener algo más adecuado, no es como que tenga mucha ropa para varón.

—No pasa nada, gracias—. El rubio le regalo una sonrisa.

—Ven, debes descansar.

La chica subió las escaleras que daban acceso a su cama sobre el tapanco, seguida muy de cerca por el de ojos verdes que seguía un tanto abrumado pensando en las molestias que le estaba ocasionando a la chica.

—¿Sabes? Puedo dormir perfectamente en tu diván. O en la sala si prefieres tu privacidad. —La chica negó con la cabeza sin girarse a ver al chico.

—Ni hablar, debes estar muy adolorido. Lo mejor es que descanses en una cama.

Marinette dejó el vaso de agua junto con las pequeñas cajas sobre su mesa de noche para poder remover las frazadas de su cama, siendo observada por el chico que se encontraba ligeramente mareado.

Con un movimiento de cabeza la chica le indicó que se sentara en la cama, lo cual hizo sin rechistar.

—Dame tu mano —Adrien le brindó su mano libre para ver como la azabache le daba una pastilla blanca y alargada. —Es para la fiebre, debería ayudarte a sentirte mejor.

El modelo no hubiera dudado en tomar el medicamento, aunque su compañera no le hubiera explicado para que era. No estaba muy seguro si era por la confianza que siempre le había tenido a la chica o si hubiera sido una acción consecuente de los últimos acontecimientos.

Cuando se dio cuenta el vaso había sido quitado de sus manos para ahora descansar en la mesa de noche que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, sintió que era suavemente empujado a la altura de sus hombros y no dudo en dejarse caer su torso sobre la cama que desprendía el mismo olor que la azabache. Del mismo modo se sintió arropado por algo cálido y liviano, sus ojos se cerraron en lo que él pensó sería un pestañeo y una suave voz que le decía ¨dulces sueños¨ lo despedía.

Durmió profundamente pero no por mucho tiempo y si había tenido algún sueño no podía recordarlo. Cuando su cerebro reacciono se sintió un poco abrumado por el olor a coco que se desprendía a su alrededor, ese olor se le hacía tan terriblemente familiar y ¿cómo no iba a serlo? Se recordaba a si mismo cuando era un niño corriendo a los brazos de su madre para sentir su toque protector y como ese mismo olor se colaba por su nariz. También había otra silueta femenina que parecía ser traída a su mente por aquel aroma, pero simplemente no podía recordar quién.

Cuando se dignó a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que aún era de madrugada, por la ventana podía ver la oscura noche que aun abrazaba las calles parisinas, giro sobre la cama para encontrarse con la cabeza de gato del peluche que adornaba la cabecera de la cama, una sonrisa se le escapo al rubio al verla, a pesar de ser un objeto más bien infantil no podía negar que le divertía y que le parecía tierno.

La sonrisa que curvaba en su rostro desapareció al recordar los acontecimientos que lo habían llevado hasta ahí. Se sorprendió al notar que escondido en la cama de su compañera no se sentía asfixiado, podía incluso decir que se sentía querido. Cosa extraña tomando en cuenta que estaba en un lugar prácticamente extraño. La azabache sin querer había demostrado más preocupación por él que nadie en mucho tiempo.

Sintiéndose mal en el acto, cuando estuvo sentado en la banca del parque ni siquiera pensó en ella, su primera amiga después de mucho tiempo.

Y sin planearlo su autosugestión sobre sus relaciones personales regresó a su cerebro.

Le gustaba pensar que su padre lo quería y que se preocupaba por él, también pensaba (pero sin ser una idea tan grata como la primera) que mantenerlo resguardado en la mansión impidiéndole vivir su propia vida era su modo retorcido de demostrarle su cariño.

Por otro lado, no sabía qué pensar de Natalie, a veces parecía preocuparse por él, después de todo era por ella que ahora asistía a una escuela, pero aquella cara de póker le había dolido en más de una ocasión.

Con Nino era una historia completamente diferente pues era su gran amigo y a pesar de que habían congeniado bien desde el primer momento les había costado dar su confianza ciega al otro.

Era una historia diferente para con Ladybug a quien le confiaba su vida y sus sentimientos sin siquiera pensarlo, incluso le había confiado la vida de su padre cuando un akumatizado buscaba hacerle daño... pero no se conocían y a quien ella le brindaba del mismo modo su confianza era a Chat Noir, no a Adrien.

Pero ¿y Marinette? No habían empezado con buen pie, recordar toda aquella historia del chicle le daba grima, pero al final se convirtió en agua pasada y habían pasado tiempos divertidos juntos. Aun así, el rubio no podía evitar notar la clara diferencia en el comportamiento de la chica cuando él estaba presente a cuando interactuaba con cualquier otra persona.

La veía tartamudear, hablar rápidamente y realizar una serie de muecas que le hacían pensar que le era desagradable su presencia. Y ahora lo llevaba a su hogar sin importarle que no se encontraran sus padres, lo cual no pudo hacer más que preocuparlo; era un chico después de todo y aunque él fuera incapaz de dañarla de ningún modo posible, ella debía ser consciente de lo perjudicial que ese acto podría llegar a ser.

En una situación así, después de reponerse sería fácil llevarse los objetos preciados de la familia, abusar de ella o incluso raptarla. Pero así era Marinette, procurando ayudar a otros sin esperar nada a cambio.

¿Podía existir persona más dulce? A veces pensaba que Ladybug debía ser como Marinette debajo de la máscara; tan despistado como era no notaba su deseo de que esa idea fuera realidad.

¿Quizás le estaba dando demasiada importancia? De seguro nadie le daba tantas vueltas a cómo funcionaban las relaciones en sus vidas, o sólo era uno de los muchos pesares adolescentes con los cuales debía lidiar como con sus hormonas. Todo eso le parecía un fastidio.

Se levantó de golpe al recordar algo importante.

—¿Plagg? ¿Dónde estás?

Lo vio removiéndose entre sueños a un lado de sus pies, tenía algo entre sus pequeños brazos pero no estaba seguro de qué podía ser. Estiró su mano hasta alcanzarlo, al tenerlo entre sus manos se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía entre sus manos era un pedazo de pan que al parecer tenía queso. Adrien movió la cabeza negativamente, le estaba causando demasiadas molestias a su compañera de clases.

Era consciente de que no podía enojarse con el kwami, al fin y al cabo, había sido él quien había salido sin previo aviso de la mansión y olvidado de paso el queso camembert. Dio un sonoro suspiro mientras dejaba a un lado de la cama a su compañero y volvía a recostarse, se encontró nuevamente cerrando los ojos; podía dormir un poco más.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	3. NUEVO DÍA

Su hombro era empujado levemente una y otra vez, regresándole el conocimiento poco a poco hasta que dejo salir un gruñido el no querer despertar.

—¿A-Adrien? Despierta.

El rubio abrió perezosamente su ojo derecho curioso ante aquella voz, los rayos de luz eran amortiguados por la distancia entre la ventana y la cama para alivio del chico; frente a él una silueta borrosa empezaba a tener nitidez poco a poco junto con el rosado fondo del lugar. En ese momento recordó dónde se encontraba.

—¡Marinette! —un leve sonrojo se veía en su rostro al momento que levantaba su torso.

Por la sorpresa la de ojos color cielo dio un paso para atrás, quedando pegada al barandal.

—B-buenos días Adrien, p-perdón por despertarte pero ya es algo tarde y no es que me moleste que estés durmiendo, tu puedes hacer todo lo que quieras porque eres perfecto pero estaba a punto de desayunar y te prepare el desayuno a ti también pero si no te levantas se te va a enfriar y entonces...

Adrien no pudo evitar reír ante lo que su compañera le decía, si bien le había costado seguir su dialogo dado a que acababa de despertar si entendió que se había tomado la molestia de prepararle el desayuno y que estaba preocupada por despertarlo por ello.

—Muchas gracias Marinette —el chico le regalo una suave sonrisa —dame un momento para despertar por completo y para mi será un gusto compartir el desayuno contigo.

La azabache sintió las piernas flaquear y sonrió sintiéndose más enamorada al ver al chico bien descansado en su cama. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado observando al chico por más tiempo del debido y antes de cerrar la trampilla para darle al chico algo de privacidad grito.

—¡Tu ropa limpia está en el diván! —y acto seguido un sonido sordo se escuchó, dándole a entender al modelo que la trampilla estaba cerrada. Su rostro mostraba su clara confusión, atinó a recostarse nuevamente, no solía entender a esa chica.

Dejo salir un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente por unos segundos antes de cambiarse de ropa, tender la cama y doblar el atuendo deportivo que tan amablemente le presto la azabache, es lo menos que podía hacer por la chica que lo había salvado de una hipotermia segura; también estaba el asunto de Plagg buscando alimento en la panadería. Abrió los ojos como platos al recordar a su pequeño compañero.

—¿Plagg? —dirigió su vista al lugar donde había dejado al gato negro durante la noche, completamente aterrado al pensar que su compañera de clases lo hubiera descubierto —¿Plagg? —volvió a preguntar a la nada en un tono de hoz ligeramente más alto.

—¡Aquí! —la voz del kwami sonó un poco opacada, Adrien se levantó y se dirigió al piso inferior de la habitación donde creía que se originaba la voz.

—¿Plagg?

—¡Aqui!

El rubio se encamino a la cajonera de su compañera, sintiéndose incomodo por violar su privacidad pero completamente seguro de que de ese lugar venía la voz. Tras tragar duro abrió el primer cajón, lo primero que le llamo la atención fue el pequeño bulto que parecía moverse entre la ropa femenina.

—¿Me puedes decir que rayos haces ahí? —se podía notar la molestia en el tono de voz del chico.

—Me escondía de esa chica —dijo tranquilamente el gato negro mientras se sentaba sobre el contenido del cajón.

—¿Y me puedes decir por qué te pareció buena idea esconderte en uno de sus cajones?

—A mí no me veas, yo estaba dando vueltas por la habitación cuando la escuche subir las escaleras y este fue el primer lugar donde podía esconderme—. Adrien dio un suspiro derrotado mientras se masajeaba la sien.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Plagg?

—Podrías empezar por comprarme uno de estos, son suaves y cómodos.

El rubio dirigió su vista al kwami, abriendo los ojos por la impresión mientras sentía la sangre acumulándose salvajemente en sus mejillas, el pequeño ser negro alzaba con sus manitas un brassier blanco con pequeños detalles de encaje rojo, el muy descarado se puso a jugar con las copas que volvían a su forma original a pesar de que Plagg se empujara contra ellas.

—¡Deja eso de una buena vez!

Adrien lo tomó de la cola cuando el pequeño ser intentaba esconderse de nuevo entre la ropa como si una piscina de pelotas se tratase; con el movimiento se llevó consigo la ropa íntima de la chica, el mismo brassier blanco de encaje rojo que el gato le había mostrado; al verlo colgando se sintió todavía más avergonzado si era posible y con todo el respeto que podía tener en una situación así lo jalo para quitarlo del poder del gato negro para devolverlo a su lugar y cerrar el cajón rápidamente, su rostro estaba completamente rojo

—Dime que el contenido del cajón estaba así cuando te metiste.

—No sé a qué te refieres —el gato negro le mostraba una sonrisa burlona ante la exasperación del rubio.

—Quiero saber si desacomodaste la ropa de Marinette mientras te "escondías" —Adrien no quería ni pensar en qué tendría que hacer si la ropa interior de la chica estaba doblada antes de que el gato entrara ahí.

—Ahh... No te preocupes por eso —el gatito disfrutaba aquella situación, no solía ver a su portador incómodo.

El modelo suspiro derrotado esperando que realmente lo que le decía el kwami fuera cierto. No quería ni imaginar la cara de Marinette ni el peligro en el que estaría si no era cierto. Ya podía ver a la azabache y su mejor amiga corriendo detrás de él para darle su merecido escarmiento por meterse donde no debía.

Ni sus poderes podrían salvarlo de una situación así, no quería ni pensarlo; seguramente Ladybug se uniría a la contienda y les haría el favor a las chicas de colgarlo en la punta de la torre Eiffel.

—No quiero que sigas curioseando en la habitación de Marinette.

Sin esperar respuesta el rubio se apresuró a cambiarse para después tender la cama. Cuando acabo con su tarea tomo al kwami que estaba cerca del escritorio para esconderlo en su camisa y bajar con Marinette.

Cuando abrió la trampilla un delicioso olor lo invadió, sus pasos lo llevaron a la cocina donde vio a Marinette sacando unos hot cakes del sartén. Cuando desvío su mirada a la mesa se dio cuenta de todo lo que le había servido: unos huevos estrellados con tocino, un plato bien servido con distintas frutas junto a un vaso de leche y pudo ver en la estufa que la chica había puesto agua a calentar. Marinette se giró y tuvo un pequeño sobresalto al ver al de ojos verdes ahí.

—¡Adrien! —El chico le sonrió como respuesta.

—Buenos días Marinette, ¿necesitas ayuda con algo?

—¡No! J-justo acabo de terminar. No tenía idea de que te gustaría desayunar, por favor come lo que gustes. Y-y si hay algo que no te guste. por favor no te sientas forzado a comértelo si no quieres—. Adrien no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido por la chica de ojos color cielo.

—Todo se ve delicioso Marinette, gracias—. Más animado que la noche anterior Adrien se sentó gustoso de poder compartir ese momento con la azabache.

—Bien, entonces... Vamos a comer.

Cuando se sentaron el rubio tuvo que pensarlo por un segundo antes de decidir con que deseaba empezar a comer, apreciaba mucho que su compañera de clases se hubiera esforzado por prepararle el desayuno.

Aprovecho la situación para disfrutar de la compañía, no siempre tenía la suerte de poder comer con tan buena compañía. Hablaron un poco de la escuela, o al menos lo había hecho el joven modelo quien había hablado, Marinette por mucho que lo había intentado no atino a realizar ningún comentario concreto sin liarse diciéndole al chico más que cumplidos.

Hasta que se decidió en soltar la bomba.

—Adrien... ¿por qué estabas ayer en el parque a pesar de la nieve?

En el momento en el que se formuló la pregunta el chico se tensó, también pudo notar como su kwami se removió ante el comentario. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pensar en algo cuando la chica volvió a hablar.

—Perdona si parezco entrometida, realmente no es mi intención, es solo que m-me preocupa saber si te encuentras bien.

—Es... Complicado de explicar Marinette —la voz del varón fue apenas un susurro.

Cuando la chica estaba a punto de contestar se escuchó la puerta principal abriéndose. La azabache se tensó notoriamente; los señores Dupain entraron y se detuvieron abruptamente al ver al par de adolescentes en el comedor.

—Marinette, ¡estas despierta! —el cometario del hombre fornido hizo sonrojar a la azabache —y vemos que tienes compañía —el señor no perdió tiempo para acercarse a su hija y plantar un beso en su frente que la chica recibió gustosa.

—Buenos días Adrien —saludo la pequeña mujer al modelo —que gusto verte por aquí—. El chico no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Buenos días señores Dupain.

—¿A qué debemos el gusto de tenerte en casa? —el que ahora pregunto fue el padre de Marinette, si bien confiaba en su hija y sabía que el joven que estaba ahí era un buen chico no podía evitar preguntar lo que hacía tan temprano en su hogar.

—Yo...

El de ojos verdes no supo qué contestar, imaginaba que si les decía la verdad los padres de la chica insistirían en saber la razón de su huida la noche anterior y que intentarían contactar con su padre a la primera oportunidad.

—El día de ayer nos encontramos, Adrien tenía un poco de fiebre y dado a que su padre no está en casa lo invite a quedarse aquí en la noche.

Los señores Dupain se voltearon a ver con ojos inquisitivos cuando la chica termino de hablar, fue clara la sorpresa de Adrien cuando la madre de la chica se acercó a él para poner la mano sobre su frente.

—¿Y ya te encuentras mejor cariño?¿no quieres descansar un poco más? —El corazón de Adrien se derritió de tanto amor fraternal que emanaba la mujer.

—No se preocupe, ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

—La siguiente vez que te sientas mal y te encuentres solo llama a la casa, nosotros podemos pasar por ti —ahora era el hombre quien hablaba.

—O si no quieres quedarte solo cuando tu padre salga puedes venir igualmente —la menuda mujer volvió a hablar

—Se los agradezco mucho, sin embargo debo retirarme ahora; tengo clase de piano y de otro modo llegare tarde —el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de preocupación.

—¿Necesitas que te llevemos a algún lado? —Fue Tom quien pregunto.

—No quisiera ser mayor molestia. —El hombre volvió a reír.

—Claro que no eres molestia, vamos anda, yo debo ir a comprar algunas cosas para la panadería.

Sin poder mediar mayor palabra Adrien se encontraba en camino a su hogar sentado a un lado del señor Tom.

—Mi hija dice que eres muy bueno en Ultra Mecha Strike III, me gustaría comprobarlo—. El hombre claramente estaba intentando relajar el ambiente, cosa que el de ojos color verde manzana agradeció de sobremanera.

—Yo diría que es su hija quien es realmente buena.

—Ha aprendido del mejor —decía el hombre con orgullo, ambos rieron. Un nuevo lapso de silencio se formó, Tom dejo salir un sonoro suspiro antes de continuar hablar.

—Adrien, lo que dijimos es en serio, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, puedes venir a casa. No importa la hora que sea.

La camioneta se detuvo frente a la mansión.

—Le agradezco mucho señor Dupain. En verdad.

El hombre movió negativamente la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto, se despidieron y Adrien se aventuró a regresar a la palpable soledad que invadía la mansión.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y votar.

Suelo ver mucho que ponen a Plagg curioseando con la ropa interior de Marinette, aunque suele ser más usual verlo interactuar con las bragas de la chica... Yo siempre he pensado que un sostén seria de mayor interés para el kwami... Ya saben, esta acolchonado (?)


	4. EL REGALO

El fin de semana concluyó dando inicio a una nueva semana de clases, Adrien bajaba de la limosina que se encontraba aparcada frente a su Colegio, cuando el vehículo empezó a avanzar el chico se giró para ver a la panadería o mejor dicho, el último piso donde se encontraba la habitación de su amiga.

La chica había hecho tanto por él sin saberlo siquiera, ahora sentía el corazón rebosante de alegría; completamente diferente a como se sentía cuando decidió salir de su casa sin mirar atrás. Debía agradecérselo.

Un codazo en las costillas lo alerto por un momento.

—¡Hey hermano! ¿Qué haces parado en medio de la entrada? —Nino saludaba divertido mientras buscaba lo que fuera que el rubio estuviera viendo, pensando que observaba algo en el cielo.

—Hey Nino —el de ojos verdes lo pensó por un par de segundos, una idea acababa de cruzar su cabeza —necesito ayuda, tuya y de Alya—. El moreno arqueo las cejas curioso antes de desviar su mirada a las espaldas de su amigo.

—Pues parece ser tu día de suerte.

—Buenos días.- Alya saludaba despreocupadamente mientras observaba la pantalla de su celular.

—Hola Alya, aquí el señor Agreste necesita ayuda de nosotros —Nino poso su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica evitando que se alejara de ellos.

—¿A si? ¿Y en qué necesita nuestra ayuda exactamente?

—Necesito un regalo para Marinette—. Ambos chicos parpadearon un par de veces con la boca entreabierta.

—¿Un regalo? ¿Es acaso su cumpleaños?

El comentario del futuro DJ fue ignorado por una Alya que gritaba internamente por la emoción mientras procuraba parecer tranquila, se detuvo a posar sus manos sobre su cadera antes de preguntar

—¿Por qué le quieres dar un regalo a mi amiga Agreste?

—Necesito agradecerle algo.

La voz del de ojos verdes dejo muy claro que no pensaba decir nada más al respecto. La de playera a cuadros deseaba insistir, pero después de unos segundos prefirió dejarlo pasar, cuando su amiga llegara se preocuparía por conseguir los detalles; confiaba en poder preguntarle a la chica sin arruinar la sorpresa del rubio.

—¿Y en qué clase de regalo pensabas exactamente? —el grupo de amigos se alejaron de la entrada principal para hablar tranquilamente en un lugar menos concurrido.

Mientras tanto una azabache iba de un lado a otro en su habitación arreglarse para dirigirse al colegio, le causaba gran estrés no llegar a tiempo a pesar de lo cerca que vivía del lugar. Tomo una fruta de la cocina antes de salir corriendo, a pesar de no verla imagino a su progenitora moviendo negativamente su cabeza por su forma de actuar. Cuando llego a su salón todos se encontraban ya sentados en sus respectivos lugares, para su sorpresa la maestra no había llegado aún, lo cual le permitió respirar tranquilamente

—B-Buenos días —saludo con cierto nerviosismo al notar que su mejor amiga hablaba animadamente con su chico soñado y su mejor amigo.

—Buenos días —contestaron Alya y Nino al mismo tiempo.

—Buenos días Marinette.

La voz del rubio capto la atención de la azabache en un segundo, su cálida sonrisa provoco un escalofrió que atravesó su columna vertebral y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para caminar lo más tranquilamente posible a su asiento, con suerte el joven modelo no notaria el temblor en las piernas femeninas.

Cuando logro sentarse, la profesora Bustier entro al salón lista para dar inicio a las clases. La de ojos color cielo no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al ver al rubio sentarse adecuadamente en su lugar. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Alya que río por lo bajo al ver a su amiga actuar tan enamorada como solía mostrarse siempre.

A veces la morena juraba que su mejor amiga había nacido enamorada y que solo cuando Adrien había tenido su primer dulce gesto con ella se había dado cuenta. Como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro desde el momento en que nacieron... Dios, solo faltaba que el rubio se percatara de ello. Aunque no podía estar muy lejos de darse cuenta... ¿No? Realmente necesitaba hablar con Marinette al respecto.

Para la buena suerte de la morena, las primeras clases pasaron rápidamente y sin interrupciones de ningún tipo, cuando se preparaba para decirle a su amiga con su mejor cara de póker que necesitaba hablar con ella, se vio súbitamente jalada del brazo por la de ojos color cielo a alguna esquina del Colegio donde no pudieran ser interrumpidas por nadie.

Adrien y Nino que estaban a punto de dirigirse a la salida del salón, presenciaron el hecho quedándose por un momento atónitos.

—Parece que alguien tiene prisa, ¿no crees hermano?

—Eso parece... —en el rostro de Adrien era palpable la confusión. El futuro DJ paso su brazo sobre el cuello del modelo, jalándolo a la salida como si no estuviera forzando al contrario de ningún modo.

—No creas que por eso te vas a escapar, tienes que explicarme ciertas cosas.

¨Oh no¨ el rubio procuro parecer tranquilo.

—Vamos Nino, hablas como si te estuviera escondiendo algo.

—¿Y no es así? Ya me imagino, despertaste hoy y tu primer pensamiento consiente fue que necesitabas un regalo para cierta chica. Vamos Adrien, ¿qué escondes?

El rubio se escapó del brazo de su amigo, procurando no parecer alarmado, mientras que el contrario intentaba poner en uso todo lo que su próxima novia le había enseñado sobre el comportamiento de las personas y esas pequeñas acciones que denotaban que estaban ocultando algo.

No es que le gustaría hostigar de esa forma a su amigo, pero Alya ya le había contado de los sentimientos que Marinette tenía por su amigo y no había podido evitar pensar que la azabache era perfecta para Adrien, la chica era atenta y bondadosa y, por lo que sabía, sus sentimientos eran reales y no una estratagema con el único fin de colgarse de la fama de los Agreste como era la clara intención de otras chicas del salón que se habían acercado al rubio.

¡Si hasta ellas lo aceptaban abiertamente! Podía recordar a un par de chicas intentando colgarse del brazo del rubio diciendo cosas como ¨Imagina lo bien que nos veríamos juntos¨ o ¨Podrías invitarme a ese nuevo restaurante lujoso¨.

Al principio le había parecido divertido, pero conforme se había vuelto una situación más cotidiana y deparaba cada vez más en el rostro incomodo de su amigo todo el lío fue perdiendo la gracia.

Mientras tanto veía cómo la pobre Marinette intentaba no ponerse en vergüenza frente al chico que le gustaba, que se preocupaba por él cuando parecía estar más cansado de lo normal por sus actividades escolares y que se perdía en los ojos del rubio cuando sus miradas chocaban.

Cuando Alya le había contado no pudo evitar sentirse un idiota, ¡era tan evidente! Y él no se había dado cuenta. Adrien tampoco se había dado cuenta y había intentado ayudarlo cuando tuvo un fugaz enamoramiento por la chica sin darse cuenta de lo que perdería. Eran un par de ciegos idiotas.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo cavilando en sus pensamientos, pero al parecer fue el mismo que su amigo se había tomado para pensar en una respuesta para darle.

—Ella siempre está ayudándonos a todos, creo que lo mínimo que se merece es un regalo.

Nino no encontró modo de hacer que cambiara su respuesta, sabía perfectamente que su amigo era un tipo testarudo, aun así, no podía evitar molestarse por lo vaga que resultaba su respuesta. Suspiro hondo antes de cambiar el tema, confiaba en que cuando estuviera listo, Adrien le contaría toda la historia.

Al final eran amigos y él estaba consciente de lo poco acostumbrado que estaba el rubio a ese tipo de interacción. Esperaría lo que tuviera que esperar, sentado, de ser necesario.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	5. AGENDA

Adrien sintió la ironía golpearlo cuando se dio cuenta que el día había empezado agradablemente para convertirse casi a fuego lento en una de esas situaciones que le causaban migraña. Aquello le molestaba de sobremanera ¿cuántos chicos de su edad tienen migraña?

Tenía planeado terminar sus clases extraescolares para ir a dar una vuelta por la plaza, esperando encontrar algo para Marinette; si bien Nino y Alya le habían dado un sin número de ideas ninguna lo terminaba de convencer, todo para la molestia de sus amigos, pues habían intercambiando notas en modo ninja para que ni los profesores ni la aludida se dieran cuenta.

Quería algo perfecto, algo tan perfecto como la preocupación y la amabilidad desinteresada que Marinette había mostrado por él.

Al momento en el que el timbre que dictaba el fin de las clases de ese día un mensaje de Natalie le llego ¨Estamos esperándote en la entrada principal¨. Aquello le pareció raro al rubio, pues la agenda de su padre dictaba que no regresaría de su viaje a Londres hasta que fuera miércoles y ya muy entrada la noche.

Sin esperar mucho más se despidió de su mejor amigo y se dirigió a la entrada principal del Colegio donde lo esperaba la misma limosina que lo había dejado ahí en la mañana, entro en el vehículo para encontrarse con la mujer que solía atender cualquier necesidad de su padre, pulcramente vestida en su traje sastre a pesar del frío y con esa mirada de póker que la caracterizaba.

—¿Natalie? ¿Qué sucede?

—Buenas tardes joven Agreste, tenemos asuntos que atender.

La limosina arranco tras las palabras dichas por aquella mujer que aprovecho el trayecto para explicarle al modelo lo que tendrían que hacer. Se trataba de una sesión que tenían que repetir ante el desagrado de los patrocinadores ante una de las modelos que salían con el chico; se habían dado a la tarea de elegir a una nueva modelo que se adecuaba perfectamente a lo que querían para esa temporada y que sin duda se vería perfecta a un lado del rostro representativo de la marca Agreste.

No era nada nuevo para el chico una situación así, era parte de su día a día tanto o quizás más que tener que pelear con un akuma, solo que este segundo punto lo disfrutaba más. Se preparó para las arduas horas de viaje en avión e intento dejar de lado su malestar al imaginar que no vería a su padre a pesar de encontrarse en el mismo lugar. Sin embargo nada lo preparo para encontrarse con la modelo con la que tendría que realizar la sesión fotográfica.

La reconoció en un instante y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no permitir a su quijada desencajarse por la impresión; dándole la espalda se encontraba ella, de linda figura y tez clara, con el cabello negro suelto que apenas rebasaba sus hombros y que estaba perfectamente lacio, vistiendo ya uno de los diseños de su padre que consistía en un vaporoso vestido rosa con detalles en negro el cual era sin duda uno de los preferidos de su padre para la temporada primaveral. Sintió como el contenido en su estómago se removía cuando la chica se dio media vuelta y sus ojos miel se toparon con los suyos.

—¡Hola Adrien querido! —saludo la muchacha animadamente pero sin poder esconder el tono falso en sus palabras.

—Buenas tardes Emilie —saludo correctamente el rubio, sería una tarde larga.

Y valla que lo fue.

Emilie era una chica muy atractiva y que sin duda era agradable de ver, contaba con la misma edad que Adrien y mostraba una elegancia natural que se retrataba en cada fotografía que le tomaban. Mantenía un peso saludable que le había permitido tiempo atrás trabajar con el joven Agreste; de no haberlo tenido Gabriel nunca la hubiera aceptado en aquella campaña donde compartió la cámara con el rubio a pesar de lo natural que le resultaba modelar.

Sin embargo, había una muy buena razón por la cual no había vuelto a trabajar para la marca Agreste.

Después de todo, entre tantas cualidades algo malo debía de tener. Realmente lo tenía, solía tratar como escoria a cualquier persona que no fuera de renombre y no se molestaba en esconder sus acciones, su comportamiento era histérico rozando a lo irracional y tenía esa fea costumbre de meterse a la boca objetos ajenos para morderlos; era una chica de poco por no decir nulo contenido con la cual era fácil aburrirse y no sabía hacer otra cosa que verse bien... esto al menos cuando existía una cámara de por medio.

Era un frasco bonito pero vacío en todo el sentido de la frase y que, como muchas otras, no perdía el tiempo cuando se trataba de coquetear con Adrien a pesar de lo absurdamente notorio que era que el chico no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Cuando el modelo fue llevado a su camerino le dirigió una cara de horror a Natalie.

—Sé que no te agrada Adrien, pero esto son negocios, no un paseo por el parque.

Realizar una sesión de último minuto era agotador para todos los implicados, se debía realizar en tiempo récord el trabajo en el que solo la producción fotográfica tomaba tres días; por lo cual, todos debían procurar que todo estuviera donde debía de estar, los fotógrafos sacar las fotografías indispensables y los modelos cooperar con su buena disposición. Emilie no entendía el significado de lo último.

Sin importarle nada se encerraba a la primera oportunidad en su camerino, le daba tareas inútiles a cualquier persona que se encontraba y cuando el fotógrafo estaba realizando su trabajo lo ignoraba sin la mayor preocupación. Todo esto solo alteraba al equipo de producción y recortaba considerablemente el tiempo con el que escasamente contaban.

Adrien llego a la habitación de Hotel que le habían asignado completamente frustrado. No era fácil trabajar con alguien a quien claramente no le agradas y que solo sabe pensar en sus deseos egoístas.

Se tumbó por un momento en el sillón de la estancia para revisar su celular antes de darse una ducha y meterse a la cama. "¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?" dictaba un mensaje de Nino desde una aplicación de mensajes vía Internet. "Ni siquiera me acerque a la plaza" contestó el de ojos verdes al momento que se levantaba para acercarse a la ventana de la recámara y así tomar una foto de la torre de reloj con detalles góticos que se alcanzaba a ver desde ese lugar. "Es ese el Big Ben?!" la pregunta llego instantáneamente tras enviar la fotografía que acababa de sacar del monumento. "sep" la respuesta tardo un poco más en llegar esta vez "imagino que no te veré mañana en clases hermano".

Cuando iba a contestar se vio interrumpido por un golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación.

—Adelante—. Natalie apareció en la entrada con la llave de la habitación en mano y un traje sastre en la otra.

—Tu padre necesita que te arregles, saldrán a cenar en quince minutos.

—C-claro Natalie, ahora voy.

La mujer le dio el traje antes de desaparecer nuevamente del lugar. El rubio dejo caer su teléfono mientras corría en dirección al baño para arreglarse dejando de lado su cansancio. Ahora parecía que todo valía la pena. Dos comidas en compañía en menos de cinco días, antes todas sus comidas eran compartidas con sus padres pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que aquello era habitual, el asunto ahora era todo un record y no podía estar mas emocionado.

Cuando termino de abrochar el último botón de su camisa blanca Natalie volvió a llamar a la puerta, siendo sorprendida por el chico que la abrió rápidamente y sin dejarle hablar comentó.

—Estoy listo.

Adrien tenía una sonrisa sincera que le estaba costando mucho esconder, se subió a la limosina rentada que el gorila manejaba para llevarlo al restaurante que su padre había elegido. Su sonrisa se borró al instante cuando vio a su padre sentado en una mesa para cinco. Al final, todo se trataba de negocios.

Diez minutos pasaron para que Emilie y su representante llegaran a hacerles compañía. El rubio fue sentado a la derecha de su padre que estaba acompañado por Natalie en su lado izquierdo en la mesa circular.

Adrien no pudo poner demasiada atención a la cena, se limitó a asentir y contestar formalmente cuando se le hacía alguna pregunta, permitiéndole perderse en la nada cuando no era necesaria su intervención. Cuando escuchó a su padre dictar su última oración sintió que todo se trataba de un mal chiste.

—Esta decidido entonces, Emilie será el rostro femenino representativo de la firma Agreste durante las dos próximas temporadas. —"Mierda" pensó el adolescente mientras veía a la chica pestañear coquetamente a su dirección.

Y él que pensaba que cenaría solo con su padre.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	6. PERCANCE

El vuelo de regreso a París fue sumamente pesado para el rubio, lo sacaron a la dos de la mañana de su cama de hotel para llegar a su casa a las seis de la mañana, a pesar de que intento dormir en el avión no lo logro, cuando piso su habitación el sueño era una historia lejana.

Recordó el mensaje de su mejor amigo y se dispuso a contestar "Ya estoy en París, te veo al rato." seguramente lo vería cuando despertara.

Sin muchos ánimos prendió el televisor para pasar el rato, deteniéndose en uno de esos canales donde se dedicaban a vender productos milagro junto con testimonios agradecidos con todos esos artilugios; los veía con tanta regularidad que ya se sabía el orden en los que eran transmitidos y algunos de los diálogos.

Para Adrien aquella actividad era uno de esos placeres culpables que nadie conocía además de Plagg, el cual se sentaba a veces para verlos con él. Secretamente esperaba que uno de esos objetos pudiera solucionar lo rota que le parecía su vida. Quizás si veía suficientes infomerciales... ¿quién sabe? Él era un súper héroe después de todo, gracias a un anillo y un gato volador. No le sorprendería algo así.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba Natalie tocando nuevamente a su puerta para indicarle que el desayuno estaba listo. Y tras otra serie de actividades que realizó mecánimente se encontró en el Colegio.

Se sentó en su lugar esperando a que llegara se mejor amigo, pero Alya tenía otros planes. Sin pensárselo mucho se sentó en él lugar de Nino al momento que cruzo el umbral del salón, deslizándose para quedar lo más cerca que le era posible del rubio que solo volteo a verla cuando se dio cuenta de que consumían su espacio personal. Con una cara llena de felicidad y en un susurro algo agudo dada la emoción expresó.

—¡Ya sé que le puedes regalar a Marinette! —Adrien sonrió al momento intentando dejar de lado su agotamiento.

En el transcurso del día anterior la morena le sonsacó toda la situación vivida el fin de semana a la azabache, esto no le fue muy difícil porque en el momento que la campana sonó anunciando el fin de las clases fue arrastrada por Marinette a la panadería de sus padres, terminando encerrada en la habitación de la chica.

—¿Esto no es un secuestro o sí? —preguntó perpleja por lo rápido que había sido llevada hasta el diván rosa de la habitación.

—¡No vas a creer lo que paso! ¡Adrien! ¡Adrien durmió en mi cama el sábado por la noche!

—¡¿QUÉ?!- la joven reportera se asombró al instante mientras Marinette daba pequeños saltitos en su lugar al por fin poder contarle la situación a su amiga.

—Estaba muy frío y lo deje descansar aquí en el diván, cuando despertó tenía una horrible fiebre. Así que le di de comer y durmió en mi cama Alya ¡En mi cama!

—¡Para tu tren mujer que no entiendo nada! —La de ojos color cielo tapó su boca con ambas manos para no decir nada más antes de pensarlo bien.

—Estaba haciendo la tarea de biología cuando mira al parque para despejarme un poco y vi a Adrien sentado en una de las bancas... Por un momento pensé que estaba alucinando, ¡pero no! Ahí estaba, así que tomé la frazada con la que me estaba cubriendo por el frio y salí de casa para sacarlo de ahí. Tuviste que a verlo visto Alya, se veía tan indefenso...

La morena chasqueo nos dedos.

—¡No vayas a Adrienlandia y termina de contarme lo que paso!

—Cierto, cierto... Lo traje hasta aquí, por un momento pensé en dejarlo en la sala, pero como mis padres no estaban la casa estaba fría y él también Alya. Intente contactarme con alguien en su casa pero nadie contesto, cuando despertó me dijo que estaba solo en casa y le pedí que se quedara aquí, puesto que no podía llevarlo yo sola a su hogar. ¡Y se quedó a dormir y mis enredones se quedaron impregnados de su colonia y no quiero que se esfume nunca!

—Rayos Marinette ¡calmate! Dime que no le sacaste fotografías mientras dormía. —El rostro de Marinette enrojeció ante la acusación.

—¡Alya! ¿Por quién me tomas? Claro que no le saque ninguna fotografía. Solo lo observe... Un poquito.

—¿Mientras dormía? ¿Enserio niña? —Marinette escondió su rostro en un cojín cercano

—¡Es su culpa por ser tan perfecto! —Alya movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Espera, ¿qué hiciste para que no viera sus fotografías?

—Tuve que quitarlas mientras él dormía en el diván.

—¿Estás loca mujer? ¿Qué hubieras hecho si despertaba antes y te veía con las fotografías?

—Si, bueno. Yo no lo pensé demasiado...

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo niña? —Alya se dejó caer contra en respaldo del diván. Mientras Marinette reía nerviosamente. —Y bien... ¿A qué huele la colonia De tu chico soñado?

—¡Alya! —La azabache le aventó él cojín con el que se había estado resguardando hasta ese momento. Ambas rieron pare después ver una película en la computadora de la chica.

Cuando Alya salió de la Casa Dupain no pudo evitar querer saber lo que pensaba Adrien de todo eso. Imaginaba que estaba agradecido, era la razón más lógica para buscarle un regalo a su amiga, sin embargo esperaba que existiera otro deseo oculto en ese regalo. Por ejemplo, que tuviera sentimientos amorosos por ella; necesitaba saberlo más que nadie, después de todo, tras ese presente podían pasar muchas cosas.

Como por ejemplo que Marinette confundiera las intenciones del rubio y que saliera herida. Era algo que no podía permitir, después de todo a ella le tocaría recoger los fragmentos de Marinette si eso ocurría. Así que tomo su decisión, hablaría con el rubio a como diera lugar, un pequeña mentirita el día de mañana le daría él momento perfecto para hablar sobre ello.

Al otro día llego a clases y cuando lo vio solo se apresuró a sentarse junto a él para susurrarle animadamente

—¡Ya sé que le puedes regalar a Marinette!

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	7. REALIDAD

El timbre sonó dándole fin al día de clases, todos salían listos para realizar cualquier otra actividad que no tuviera que ver con el Colegio y Marinette no era la excepción, junto a su amiga atravesaba el patio mientras pensaba en algo que pudieran hacer para aprovechar la poca tarea que habían dejado.

—¡Alya! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ese nuevo local que te recomendaron?

—Lo siento chica, hoy no puedo. Mis hermanos están en casa solos y sabes tan bien como yo que mi madre no aprueba eso.

—Oh... ¿y no necesitas ayuda para eso? —La de lentes río ligeramente nerviosa.

—No te preocupes por eso, se arreglármelas sola con mi par de monstruos. ¿Por qué no aprovechas para escuchar ese disco que te recomendó Nino y que no habías tenido tiempo de escuchar? —Marinette abrió los ojos como platos

—Tienes razón ¡Nino me va a matar! —Alya movió negativamente la cabeza mientras descansaba su mano derecha en su cintura

—Eres un caso perdido. Te leo en la noche.

—Por supuesto, ¡suerte con tus hermanos! —la de ojos color cielo salió corriendo a su casa dejando a la morena sola en la entrada principal de la institución.

—¿Lista? —una voz masculina se dejó oír detrás de la futura periodista.

—Llegas en el momento justo Agreste. —El rubio le dedico una sonrisa a su compañera

—Momento de irnos entonces.

Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta el centro comercial, la situación era un poco incómoda para ambos, no estaba acostumbrados a estar solo ellos dos y no estaban seguros de tener muchos temas de conversación.

—¿Y hoy no tenías que modelar, clases de chino, esgrima o algo? —Adrien arqueó una ceja ante el comentario

—¿Me has estado espiando Césaire?

—Oh vamos, como si medio mundo no supiera de todas tus actividades Agreste—. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro masculino.

—Ayer tuvimos una sesión de último minuto, así que hoy mi agenda está libre.

—Debe ser complicado llevar tu agenda encima.

—Creo que es más difícil tener que organizarla, he visto a Natalie a punto de aventar la Tablet del trabajo en más de una ocasión —ambos chicos rieron —¿Sabes? Aun no me dices que estoy a punto de comprar.

—Porque aún no lo sé Adrien.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Pensé que lo tenías todo arreglado. —La morena puso frente al rostro del contrario su celular

—Mira esto —Adrien tomó el teléfono para ver una fotografía que mostraba el diseño de una blusa de hombros descubiertos —Linda ¿no?

—Wow.

El rubio se detuvo a apreciar las suaves líneas que perfilaban la blusa, el corte recto en la parte superior era limpio y ceñido al cuerpo en el área del busto; mientras que en la parte inferior se volvía ligeramente holgado, junto con el garabato de lo que parecían ser una serie de mariposas.

En el resto de la hoja se podía ver mejor el diseño de las mariposas que imaginaba decorarían el área del vientre de la blusa; junto con un listado de colores que, el rubio imaginaba, serían los que serían utilizados para bordar la prenda. Realmente tenía un gran talento.

—Marinette lleva días trabajando en este diseño, al parecer para la señorita ¨no es suficiente¨ le hace falta algo que lo acompañe; imagine que podríamos buscar un collar, una pulsera o algo por el estilo—. Los ojos verdes del rubio se iluminaron —es perfecto Alya.

—Ven, primero hay que ir a la tienda de telas. Debo enseñarte la que escogió Marinette para la blusa.

Cuando entraron al establecimiento el varón fue llevado por la morena que buscaba por todos lados la dichosa tela.

—¿Dónde está? Sé que tiene que estar por aquí... ¡Ahí esta! —Alya gritó al momento que corría apresuradamente en dirección a unos de los tubos de tela para tomarlo entre sus manos recordando el tacto de la misma.

—Señorita, ¿podría guardar silencio? —una empleada del lugar se dirigía a la chica. —Oh no, dime que tu amiga no está aquí por favor. ¡Siempre desacomoda toda la mercancía! —decía la mujer de cabello negro mientras ponía su mano sobre su frente por el cansancio.

—No se preocupe, soy solo yo y prometo no desacomodar nada—. La empleada estrujo los ojos por un momento antes de suspirar

—Si necesita ayuda con algo por favor, hágamelo saber—. Acto seguido se alejó del lugar.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó el rubio que se había mantenido atento a la escena.

—Una pobre mujer que ha tenido que ordenar miles de veces el desastre que Marinette ocasiona. Deberías de verla, corriendo de un lado a otro viendo cada una de las telas y hablando sola—. Por alguna razón Adrien podía imaginarlo perfectamente —mira, es esta —el adolescente toma la tela entre sus manos para apreciar la textura suave de la tela negra.

—Supongo que es todo lo que tenemos que hacer aquí.

La pareja salió del local para visitar los lugares de la plaza donde vendían accesorios, entrando a cada uno sin importar lo cara que le parecían algunas a la morena. Continuaron su búsqueda en una de las calles que deban a la Torre Eiffel y que Alya conocía de sobra, después de todo había acompañado un sin fin de veces a Marinette a aquellas tiendas.

Mientras caminaban por la calle Alya se decidió por preguntar lo que tanto estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza desde el día anterior.

—Pareces muy interesado en este regalo Adrien.

—Creo que es un buen agradecimiento... ¿Tú crees que es algo exagerado?

—Tomando en cuenta que hemos entrado a tiendas donde literalmente piden tu riñón a cambio de una joya... sí.

—Marinette cuida mucho los detalles de sus diseños y si el regalo tiene que ver con ello lo menos que puedo hacer es buscar algo que sea perfecto.

—Nuevamente Agreste, demasiado esfuerzo para un agradecimiento. Estoy segura que si le dieras un dulce sería más que suficiente.

—¿Por qué no mejor formulas la pregunta que quieres hacer Alya en vez de darle tantas vueltas?

El rubio sonó cortante a pesar de no ser su intención, lo había dicho con el sabor amargo en la garganta que se le producía cada vez que en una entrevista intentaban sacarle más información de la que estuviera dispuesto a decir. El tono de voz utilizado no le gusto demasiado a la chica.

—Quiero saber si tienes una segunda intención con todo esto Adrien.

—¿Segunda intención? Por favor Alya, ¿no puedo regalarle algo a alguien sin teorías paranoicas? Ella también es mi amiga.

Sin ninguno quererlo la conversación subió de tono a cada comentario dado, esto hizo que la joven periodista se exasperara y no controlara su propia lengua.

—Claro, tu amiga, tu amiga... ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? Si ni siquiera la miras, espera, de seguro lo notaste con esa bufanda tuya que tanto cuidas.

Alya paro en seco al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se giró para ver a Adrien parado un par de pasos detrás de ella, viéndola fijamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Es una tontería —La morena intento seguir su camino restándole importancia a su propio comentario, pero la voz del adolescente la hizo detenerse nuevamente.

—Alya... —La joven suspiro.

—Marinette va a odiarme por esto... No te enteraste por mi ¿vale? —Adrien se limitó a asentir con la cabeza —para tu cumpleaños, Marinette te preparo un regalo, intento todo el día dártelo pero no encontró el momento adecuado. Así que termino llevándolo al buzón de tu casa... al otro día llegaste con la bufanda puesta, diciendo que era un regalo de tu padre—. El rubio se quedó helado por un momento

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

—Porque así es ella Adrien, vio lo feliz que estabas con la idea y no se atrevió a reventarte la burbuja, es así de buena—. Una fuerte explosión ilumino levemente la calle donde la pareja adolescente se encontraba —Oye, tengo que irme. Debo grabar esto para el Ladyblog. Recuerda que no te enteraste por mi... ¿Okey?

El muchacho asintió mientras Alya corría con su celular en mano y narrando los hechos, Adrien dejo salir un gruñido antes de ir a transformarse. No sabía cómo sentirse después de eso.

Durante la batalla estuvo con su mente en otro lado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Ladybug, sin embargo, no pudo preguntarle nada al de traje negro pues tan rápido como todo se había solucionado desapareció sin siquiera despedirse de ella. En ese momento no le importo actuar así, después de todo estaba furioso, enternecido y dolido.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos de la última plaza a la que pensaba ir aquel día, ya no tenía ánimos para nada más. Al momento que entro a uno de los establecimientos supo que había sido una mala idea, el vendedor lo vio y lo primero que hizo fue pedirle que dejara de molestar y se fuera a jugar a otro lado. Cambiando drásticamente su comportamiento al ver la tarjeta en manos del chico, aun así encontró el modo de burlarse de él, solo sonriendo divertido de ver a alguien de su edad cuando su clientela tenía por lo menos diez años más que él.

Todo eso paso a segundo plano cuando lo encontró, un collar con una cadena delgada que tenía colgada una Mariposa formada de figuras geométricas con cristales degradados en distintos colores. Le dio uso a la tarjeta de su cuenta bancaria sin importarle el precio, guardando la joya en un estuche rojo de terciopelo.

Ya en casa descanso el estuche sobre la mesita que estaba a un lado de su cama, ya estaba hecho pero ahora se sentía terriblemente incomodo, sería la primera vez que regalaba joyería a una chica. Y no se trataba de cualquier chica, se trataba de una que había procurado su bienestar más que cualquier otra persona que aún se encontrara en su vida.

Cuando llego al Colegio al día siguiente Alya se acercó a él.

—¿Lo encontraste?

—Lo encontré—. Intercambiaron sonrisas tras aquello.

—Oye... sobre lo de ayer.

—No te preocupes por eso, al contrario. Gracias por decírmelo—. De nueva cuenta intercambiaron un par de sonrisas.

—Suerte con tu regalo Agreste.

—Gracias por la ayuda Alya.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Gracias a quienes me dieron su opinión para la elección del regalo.


	8. JUEGO

Si abrieron esta historia pensando que por fin había una nueva parte lo lamento.

Decidí cambiar la redacción, ortografía y añadir algunos puntos que en su momento pase por alto cuando subí la historia.

Me faltan cuatro partes por corregir, que confió no tarden mucho en ser publicadas. 

Los invito a leer las partes anteriores, confiando en que sea una lectura más agradable que la primera vez.

Las clases pasaron volando para Adrien, quien estuvo ensimismado en sus pensamientos decidiendo cuál sería el mejor modo de darle el pequeño presente a la azabache.

Planeaba pedirle que lo esperara un momento cuando todos se prepararan para regresar a sus casas, sabía que no podía llevarla a un lugar apartado porque en el momento que el timbre sonara ya lo estarían esperando en la entrada. Al mismo tiempo, no podía negarse que se encontraba ligeramente nervioso mientras las dudas empezaban a acumularse en su cabeza, tal vez era un regalo excesivo y quizás con un ¨gracias¨ era suficiente.

Cuando se dio cuenta el timbre que anunciaba el fin de clases ya había hecho su aparición y todos los que tomaban clases con él empezaban a desfilar frente su asiento.

—¿Planeas quedarte ahí sentado todo el día hermano? —preguntaba Nino al rubio que apenas se daba cuenta de su situación actual.

La de ojos color cielo estaba pasando frente a su asiento y él, con todo el pánico del mundo se levantó abruptamente para tomar la mano de la contraria a través de su escritorio.

—¡Marinette!

La aludida volteo a verlo llena de asombro y con las mejillas sonrojas ante el arrebato del chico, el cual sentía como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente en ese momento al sentir la mirada penetrante de Nino y Alya ante la escena que acababa de montar. El pequeño silencio se rompió cuando una de las plumas del rubio rodó y cayó al piso dando un ligero golpeteo. La morena que entendió la situación jaló del brazo al futuro DJ hacia la salida, ignorando por completo sus balbuceos y su mirada que seguía fija en su mejor amigo.

Cuando sus amigos atravesaron el umbral se encontraron completamente solos, la mano de Adrien seguía tomando firmemente la delicada mano de la chica, la cual pudo sentir como el varón se relajaba un poco mientras dejaba salir un sonoro suspiro.

—Yo... quería agradecerte lo de hace unos días—. Soltó la mano femenina para rebuscar en su mochila la pequeña cajita donde debía estar guardado el collar —esto es un poco complicado para mí porque nunca lo he hecho antes —Marinette lo veía confundida —quizás pienses que es muy atrevido de mi parte, pero quisiera que aceptaras a pesar de eso —cuando sus manos rozaron el terciopelo del estuche se sintió aliviado, sin embargo cuando la abrió para comprobar que todo estaba en orden se encontró con el interior completamente vacío. Dirigió su vista a la azabache, sintiéndose como un idiota en ese momento ¿qué podía hacer ahora?

—yo...—y sin mas dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió —quisiera saber si quieres salir conmigo este sábado —conforme realizo la oración su tono de voz se fue volviendo cada vez más bajo.

—¿D-disculpa?

—Sé que suena tonto —y para él lo era, después de todo no era tan ególatra como para pensar que su compañía era el mejor regalo de agradecimiento del mundo —pero de verdad, me gustaría que aceptaras a salir conmigo—. Se obligó a sonar más seguro esta vez.

—M-me encantaría —la voz de la azabache fue apenas un susurro, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que el rubio escuchara su respuesta. Una sonrisa surco el rostro masculino.

—¿Te parece que pase por ti a las 5?

—Suena perfecto —La de ojos color cielo no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente.

—Bien... —el varón se apresuró a guardar sus cosas al escuchar el primer pitido del claxon del auto que ya lo esperaba —entonces es una cita. Nos vemos mañana Marinette.

Sin quererlo salió corriendo del salón sintiendo como el corazón le latía frenéticamente. ¨Bien hecho Agreste¨ se dijo a si mismo mientras subía a la limosina, estaba completamente seguro que el collar se encontraba perfectamente resguardado en la pequeña caja, ¿dónde más podía estar?

Cuando las actividades del día finalizaron, subió a su habitación ignorando por completo a Plagg que se encontraba sentado frente a la televisión viendo caricaturas y comiendo. Le dio vuelta a las cosas en su escritorio, revisó debajo de la cama, busco en el cesto de ropa sucia y en el closet, además de buscar en los estantes de su baño personal. No había rastros del collar.

—¿Qué haces chico? —La voz de Plagg se hizo presente.

—El collar que compre ayer... ¿No lo has visto? —respondió mientras revisaba debajo de la tubería del lavabo.

—Claro que sí —contesto el gato que se encontraba flotando en el umbral que daba acceso al baño.

—¿Dónde? —el de ojos verdes se giró para ver a su compañero que tenía entre sus manitas el collar que había comprado para Marinette.

—¡Aquí! —contesto el ser negro mientras levantaba con sus manitas la mariposa de colores. La cara de alivio de Adrien fue notoria.

—Dónde lo encontraste?

—Oh, estaba en una caja en tu mochila. ¡Mira como brilla!

—¿Lo sacaste de la caja? —el pequeño gato se limitó a asentir; con todo el enfado del mundo Adrien se abalanzó contra el gato que ágilmente lo esquivo, un nuevo salto por parte del rubio fue realizado para que el kwami flotara más alto donde no podía ser alcanzado.

—¡Devuélvemelo! —bramaba el adolescente.

—¡Nunca! —respondía el kwami mientras daba vueltas alrededor de su portador.

El teléfono del menor de los Agreste sonó, el cual contestó sin dejar de ver al pequeño gato que lo ignoraba mientras le daba vueltas al dije para ver cómo la luz era reflejada en el mismo.

—¿Hola?

—¡Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme Agreste! —La voz femenina era inconfundible.

—No diré nada sin la presencia de mi abogado.

—Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso. Quiero saber en qué momento un regalo se convirtió en una cita. Empieza a explicar—. Adrien suspiro cansado.

—¿Marinette está molesta? —no podía evitar pensar que era tonto su intento de agradecimiento.

—Ese no es el punto —Alya aludió el tema.

—Tenía el complemento perfecto para Marinette, pero lo olvide en mi casa y lo único que se me ocurrió fue pedirle que saliera conmigo.

—Oh amigo, hiciste más que eso. La has invitado a una cita. ¿Entiendes lo que está pasando aquí verdad? —el rostro del rubio se puso ligeramente más pálido

—¿U-una cita?

—Sí señor, una cita. ¿Ahora me dirás que no tienes mayores intenciones con mi amiga?

–Los tiros no van por ahí Alya —se apresuró a decir con voz firme. La voz femenina tardo un poco en volver a hablar.

—...no estas confundido por lo de la bufanda. ¿O sí? —Adrien se tiró sobre su sillón, ignorando el asunto de Plagg que se había metido en alguna parte de la habitación.

—Yo... ese no es el punto—. La reportera dejo salir un suspiro ante la evasiva del contrario.

—¿Aun tienes intenciones de darle tu obsequio?

—Sí.

—Bien Agreste, esto es lo que haremos. Tu prepararás lo que sea que tengas pensado este sábado para Marinette, yo me encargare de que se ponga su nueva blusa y tú le das el regalo en su cita no cita. ¿Entendido?

—Si señora.

—Bien... y Adrien.

—¿Sí?

—No metas la pata por favor.

La llamada se dio por finalizada y el chico no pudo evitar suspirar cansado mientras cerraba los ojos. Se había olvidado por completo de la bufanda. Saber de los actos de Marinette le había parecido la cosa más dulce que alguien podría tener para con su persona y ella había tenido un gran número de detalles con él, a pesar de que sus interacciones eran pocas. Eso le calentaba el corazón.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse miserable al pensar que su padre no se había tomado el tiempo para elegir un regalo para él y que había decidido tomar el obsequio de alguien más haciéndolo pasar por propio. Tenía tantas ganas de recriminarle, sin embargo no podía, sabía que una discusión con su padre no llegaría a ningún lado y bien podía negarle el permiso para el sábado. Y no estaba dispuesto a quedarle mal a Marinette. Ahora no.

También tenía el malentendido de la cita. No se había dado cuenta que esas habían sido sus palabras. Porque lo había dicho ¿No? Claro que tuvo que decirlo, no imaginaba que Marinette se confundiera de ese modo. También pensó en Alya ¿por qué insistía tanto en sus ¨intenciones¨? Imaginaba que solo estaba protegiendo a su amiga pero aquello ya rayaba con lo absurdo. Como si él fuera uno de esos chicos que solo están buscando pasar un buen rato o algo por el estilo.

El pequeño ser negro levito frente al rubio con cierta preocupación al notar la marcada mueca de desagrado que había realizado con sus labios y que parecía no querer desaparecer.

—Adrien, toma—. El muchacho abrió los ojos para ver a Plagg frente a él ofreciéndole el collar.

—¿No vas a resistirte más? —preguntó curioso a lo cual recibió una negativa. —Gracias amigo.

Adrien tomo el collar entre sus manos mientras le sonreía al gatito que se fue volando al cesto de la basura que solía estar vacío. El de ojos verdes observo la mariposa que posaba en la palma de su mano. El degradado de colores era muy bello e imaginaba que se vería mil veces mejor adornando el cuello de Marinette.

Con un mejor humor del que había tenido minutos atrás se levantó del sillón para guardar nuevamente el regalo en el estuche rojo. Volvió a tomar su celular para mandarle un mensaje a Nino. ¨¿Un buen lugar para invitar a una chica a salir?¨ No pasaron más de dos minutos para que su teléfono vibrara anunciando la respuesta ¨Te lo diré si prometes contarme todo respecto a esta tarde 7u7¨ Adrien no pudo evitar reír ¨No es como te lo imaginas¨.

Lo que quedaba de la semana paso sin mayor inconveniente, el sábado llego y con ello Adrien caminaba a la casa de los Dupain Cheng. Agradeció lo fácil que fue obtener el permiso para esa tarde, cuando el nombre de la de ojos color cielo llego a los oídos de Gabriel recibió una respuesta positiva en el momento. ¨Es una chica con talento¨ dijo su padre dejando en claro lo mucho que le importaba que se relacionara con personas con brillante futuro.

Una camisa negra junto con un pantalón de un tono azul más oscuro y unos zapatos de vestir fueron los elegidos para esa tarde, había decidido arreglarse un poco más de lo que lo hacía normalmente; entro a la panadería de la familia para ser recibido por Tom que le brindó una sonrisa.

—¡Adrien! Que gusto verte de nuevo por aquí.

—Buenas tardes señor Dupain, a mí también me alegra verlo—. El hombre fornido estrecho la mano del adolescente.

—¿Has venido por Marinette cierto? ¡Amor! Adrien ya está aquí—. No paso ni un minuto cuando Sabine aparecía para posarse a un lado de su marido.

—Adrien, ¿cómo has estado? Martinette bajara en un momento.

—Buenas tardes señora Dupain, me encuentro muy bien, gracias. Espero que ustedes también.

—Por supuesto que si cariño, cada día es una bendición. Pero dime, ¿planeas regresar a Marinette muy tarde?

—A la hora que ustedes me indiquen —el comentario fue acompañado de una sonrisa.

—No es por eso hijo, sabemos que cuidaras bien a nuestra niña—. Cuando el más joven de los Agreste se disponía a contestar una cuarta voz apareció en aquella conversación.

—¡Cualquier cosa que te digan no les creas!

El matrimonio soltó una risa ante el comentario lleno de pánico de su hija; cuando el de ojos color verde divisó la figura femenina se le secó la garganta. Marinette vestía la blusa negra que había visto como un boceto adornando ahora el cuerpo de la chica, el detalle de las mariposas estaba finamente bordado en una amplia gama de colores; aquella blusa resaltaba sobre los pantalones pescador blancos y las zapatillas negras que complementaban el conjunto.

—H-hola Adrien.

—Hola Marinette, te ves hermosa—. La adolescente se ruborizo ante el cumplido que intentaba mantener sus nervios a raya.

—Gracias —todo esto era presenciado por los padres de la chica que intercambiaban miradas cómplices.

–Será mejor que nos retiremos—. La pequeña mujer contesto al muchacho.

—Vayan con cuidado y diviértanse mucho.

—Así lo haremos señora Dupain —cuando el joven estaba a punto de abrirle la puerta a Marinette volteó a ver de nuevo a los padres de la chica —¿y respecto a la hora de regreso?

—A la hora que terminen hijo.

El adolescente agradeció la confianza con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta del establecimiento para la de ojos color cielo que se despidió de sus padres antes de salir del lugar, el chico hizo lo mismo antes de salir e indicar el camino a seguir.

—¿Y a dónde vamos Adrien?

—Tenía pensado que podíamos ir a ver una película y después pasar a comer—. ¨Los clásicos nunca fallan¨ había dicho Nino en uno de sus mensajes.

—S-suena bien.

—No sé qué prefieras ver. He leído buenas reseñas sobre las películas en cartelera.

–No tengo muy en claro que películas hay.

—Te las mostrare entonces. Pero antes... —Adrien se detuvo abruptamente tomando gentilmente la mano de la contraria. Cuando esta se giro lo encontró mostrándole una pequeña caja roja —te he comprado esto y no he podido evitar pensar que combina con tu blusa.

La de ojos color cielo tomo la cajita entre sus manos, cuando la abrió un nuevo sonrojo apareció en su rostro con una linda sonrisa.

—E-es perfecto, ¿cómo..?

—Alya me ayudo un poco. ¿Puedo?

La azabache lo vio curiosa ante la pregunta, le entrego el collar cuando entendió a lo que se refería y le daba la espalda. Un momento después tenía decorando su cuello desnudo a una pequeña mariposa.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza, Adrien le hizo una breve reseña de lo que había leído en internet sobre las películas que estaban siendo emitidas, señalando cada espectacular con el que contaba el lugar. Para alivio del chico, Marinette se decantó por una película de acción, sin duda era la que a él le llamaba más la atención, no se imaginaba viendo la película romántica que también estaba en cartelera.

El chico compro las entradas al tiempo que Marinette se abastecía de golosinas, recibiendo un puchero por su compañero cuando no quiso aceptar su dinero por los dulces. Conversaron un poco mientras eran emitidos los cortos de las próximas películas, diciendo cuál les llamaba más la atención o cuál no estaba en sus planes futuros.

La película pasó rápidamente, arrancándoles algunos grititos de sorpresa a ambos jóvenes que la veían concentrados. Aun así Adrien no pudo evitar voltear a ver a la azabache cuando parecía saltar en su asiento. Al terminar la película caminaron por los establecimientos de comida que brindaba el lugar, decantándose por una pequeña cafetería que parecía muy acogedora.

Para sorpresa de la propia Marinette había dejado a un lado sus tartamudeos conforme iba avanzando el tiempo. El de ojos verdes estaba del mismo modo ensimismado con su compañía. Conversaron tranquilamente sobre algunos temas de su interés, Adrien le contó cómo era un día normal en su vida y la azabache hizo lo propio, dejando a un lado el hecho de los akumas.

Cuando terminaron sus postres y sus bebidas dieron una vuelta por la plaza comercial, entraron a la tienda de animales, a una librería y por ultimo a un local de videojuegos. Marinette compro un nuevo mando, recibiendo una mirada curiosa de su compañero.

—¿Nuevo control?

—Sí, los botones de mi otro control ya no contestan adecuadamente.

—¿Por jugar Ultimate Mecha Strike III?

—Así es, mi padre y yo somos algo bruscos.

—¿Juegas online Marinette?

—A veces, aunque no suelo hacerlo mucho.

—¿No quieres darme tu ID de usuario? Podríamos volver a jugar juntos—. La azabache sonrió.

—Suena bien —tras pagar el nuevo control de la azabache salieron de la plaza comercial. —Me la he pasado muy bien Adrien.

—Yo también, deberíamos de repetirlo. Quizás Alya y Nino quieran sumarse la próxima vez —el varón sonrió al ver como la fémina jugaba con la mariposa que colgaba en su cuello.

—Ya lo creo—. Al ser ya las nueve de la noche, Adrien acompaño a la chica a la puerta de su casa en vez de la que daba al establecimiento de sus padres.

—Sana y salvo señorita.

—Muchas gracias por todo Adrien.

—No agradezcas nada, me alegro pasar este día contigo—. Adrien sonreía a la chica mientras esta abría la puerta de su hogar.

—Nos vemos el Lunes —comento la azabache antes de darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla y entrar rápidamente a su residencia.

El chico se limitó a ver como la puerta se cerraba enfrente suyo, quedo estático unos segundos antes de sonreír como idiota y encaminarse a su hogar. Sentía como el corazón le latía rápidamente por aquella simple acción y por todo el día en realidad. Había tenido la oportunidad de actuar como un chico de su edad, compartiendo el día con una persona importante para él. Y ella, la bonita chica de ojos color cielo había tocado su corazón nuevamente, cuando le regalaba una sonrisa o la atrapaba acariciando el collar que tanto trabajo le había costado encontrar para ella. Llegó a su casa sin poder olvidar aquel hecho.

Sin importarle llegar y encontrarse con la abrumadora soledad, olvidándose por completo que no había visto a su padre desde el jueves en la noche cuando pidió permiso para aquella tarde, sin importarle cenar solo como hacia todas las noches y que su única compañía era Plagg que ahora lo ignoraba mientras comía su odioso queso. Marinette lo había besado.

Y ese era el único pensamiento lucido que tenía en esos momentos.

* * *

Gracia por leer, votar y comentar.

Y gracias a Viki Mel que en su momento me recordó que a Plagg le gustan las cosas brillantes.


	9. FLUYENDO

Adrien siempre había sido un chico educado, responsable y que no dudaba en brindar una sonrisa a aquellos con los que se encontraba en su día a día; a pesar de que esta fuera falsa y de pura cortesía. Pero las personas a su al rededor no pudieron evitar notar que parecía estar de mejor humor desde hace exactamente un mes.

En sus clases de chino, esgrima y piano respondía más suelto de lo que normalmente lo hacía, permitiendo que diera grandes pasos en su avance en comparación a su actitud usual, situación que no pasaba desapercibida por sus profesores; ¿cómo ignorarlo? Si en chino el adolescente había logrado llevar una conversación fluida sin trabarse ni una sola vez y sin dudar sobre la forma correcta de realizar una oración, en esgrima había logrado atajar cierta maniobra a la que llevaba meses intentando hacerle frente y hasta la había realizado casi perfectamente en contra del profesor en su primer intento y en piano había dejado a un lado la pieza musical que le habían asignado para practicar otra que requería una habilidad mayor de la que en ese momento poseía.

Natalie, que había escuchado los comentarios positivos de los profesores en ese periodo estaba sorprendida, el joven Agreste siempre había sido un buen alumno, casi rayando la excelencia y ahora parecía superarse a sí mismo. Durante esos días lo había notado más vivaz pero se lo había adjudicado a imaginaciones suyas; el chico ya no fruncía el ceño cuando veía su plato solo en el comedor e incluso lo había encontrado realizando sus deberes al momento que llegaba a su habitación y no viendo la televisión o escuchando música tumbado en el sillón

Esa tarde, Adrien ya había terminado todos los deberes que tenía asignados para ese día, metió sus materiales a su bolso rápidamente y con esa sonrisa que ahora parecía tatuada en su cara tomo el celular. Abrió la aplicación de mensajes y dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse cada vez más, seleccionó el nombre de la persona con quien quería hablar y escribió ¨¿Quieres jugar?¨ Conciso y al punto.

Dejó su teléfono a un lado mientras esperaba que este sonara con la contestación, busco a Plagg con la mirada, dándose cuenta que el gato descansaba en el segundo piso de su habitación donde se encontraban sus libros, escondido en medio de uno a modo de tienda de campaña y otros libros esparcidos a su alrededor. Se olvidó del asunto cuando el teléfono anunciaba la llegada de un mensaje, EL mensaje.

Se obligó a mantener la calma a pesar de sentir como el sonido de sus latidos llegaba a sus oídos ¨uno, dos, tres, cuatro... ¡cinco!¨ Y sin perder más tiempo tomo el teléfono para ver la respuesta tan esperada ¨Me conecto en cinco. ^^¨

La sonrisa del chico se ensancho notoriamente antes de tomar el mando de su consola y esperaba que este leyera el disco de su juego favorito. Al encontrarse en la pantalla principal de Ultra Mecha Strike III seleccionó la modalidad en línea y formaba la partida. ¨Esperando jugadores¨ dictaba la pantalla. Tomo los audífonos que tenían un micrófono incluido y los puso en su lugar, esos malditos cinco minutos le parecían eternos.

Estos no habían terminado de transcurrir cuando en la pantalla se anunciaba el nombre de la persona a quien le había mandado el mensaje minutos atrás. Y tras el suyo se anexaron los nombres de personas que iban a sufrir en esa partida.

Formo el chat privado para hablar con ella, la había visto unas cuantas horas antes en la escuela, no era consciente de lo lejanas que estas le parecían.

—Buenas noches Marinette.

—Hola Adrien, ¿listo para enseñarles quién manda aquí? —El de ojos verde rio.

—Solo si tú lo estas.

Sin esperar más empezaron a jugar, estaban compenetrados a la perfección; atacaban, defendían y ayudaban al otro en el momento justo, arrasando con los jugadores que se anexaban a su partida. Adrien había empezado a pensar en ese juego como una bendición, sin realmente planearlo el dichoso videojuego había arreglado uno de los problemas en su interacción con la chica, pues ya no tartamudeaba al hablar con él, ni siquiera cuando estaban uno frente al otro.

—Terminó los deberes señorita? —La contraria río.

—Hace un par de horas, aunque te lo debo todo a ti, los apuntes que me prestaste son maravillosos.

—No tienes que agradecer Marinette, lo que sea por ti.

—En ese caso ve por la bandera del equipo contrario, están muy liados intentando matarme que no te están poniendo atención.

—¿No necesitas ayuda con ellos?

—Descuida, puedo arreglármelas sola.

—A la orden.

La soltura que se había dado entre ellos era un giro agradable en su rutina y se había dado tan natural que aquellos que los habían visto conversando alegremente mientras disfrutaban un helado podrían afirmar que se conocían hace muchos años.

En la casa de Marinette era ya normal ver al de cabellera rubia buscando a la azabache. Los padres de la chica siempre lo recibían con una sonrisa y lo animaban a tomar cualquier bocadillo que le apeteciera de la panadería. Aunque estos encuentros eran breves y furtivos dada la agenda del chico, pues tendía a escaparse de la limosina para interactuar nuevamente con la chica.

Aquello era cada vez más complicado, pues cada vez tenía menos excusas que utilizar con el chofer para desviarse un momento a la casa que se encontraba frente al colegio.

Imaginaba que no era necesario dar explicaciones, sabía que el gorila no le diría a Natalie o a su padre sobre su insistencia para realizar ese desvío, siempre que no tardara más del tiempo permitido como para arruinar sus demás actividades.

No es que le molestara que Natalie o su padre supieran de la importancia que Marinette estaba tomando a pasos agigantados en su vida, pero si ahora lo evitaba era por el miedo que le había enseñado tener la vida.

Después de todo, todo lo que había amado se le había arrebatado dejando su mundo gris. La cercanía con su padre, las actividades de un chico de su edad, su forma de ser, su madre... muy en el fondo sabía que no resistiría que le arrebataran otra alegría más. Pensar en eso le provocaba ardor en la boca del estómago.

—¡Ganamos! —la voz de Marinette se coló por sus oídos a través de los auriculares.

—Buen juego Martinette.

—Hacemos un buen equipo.

—El mejor.

—¿Listo para la siguiente ronda?

Un par de golpeteos llegaron a la puerta del chico que se giró curioso.

—Un momento —le decía a la chica en voz baja como si no quisiera que lo escuchara nadie —adelante.

La puerta se abrió para dejar ver a Natalie con la agenda entre sus manos.

—Adrien, tu padre quiere hablar contigo.

—Voy en un momento —la puerta volvió a cerrarse, el de ojos verdes pudo escuchar los pasos de la mujer alejarse —¿oíste eso?

—Sí, tranquilo. Esperare a que te desocupes.

—Vuelvo.

El rubio dejo los auriculares a un lado y cambio su estado de conexión a ausente. Dirigiéndose a la oficina de su padre imaginando que ahí lo encontraría como solía ser habitual. Tocó un par de veces la madera que aparentaba ser más gruesa y pesada de lo que realmente era.

—Adelante.

La voz de su progenitor parecía retumbar en las paredes. El adolescente respiro honor antes de girar la manija, intentando obtener con ese gesto todo el valor posible. Espero parado a un lado de la puerta a que su padre terminara de revisar algunos papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

—Siéntate—. Adrien obedeció al momento, sintiendo los penetrantes ojos de su padre que lo estudiaban con cuidado.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti padre?

—Acaban de entregarme los comentarios de tus clases extras.

El mayor abrió un cajón de su escritorio sacando un paquete de cigarrillos para tomar uno y encenderlo en el acto, aquel hecho le pareció curioso al de ojos verdes, su padre rara vez fumaba. Tras aquel silencio Adrien imagino que era su momento de decir algo.

—¿Hay algún problema con mis actividades? —Intentó sonar lo más educado que podía ser.

Una calada al cigarrillo seguida de unos segundos de silencio antes de que el humo fuera exhalado, el humo daba vueltas en aquella habitación.

—Tus profesores aplaudieron tu buen rendimiento del último mes. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —Adrien pareció meditarlo por unos segundos y contesto tan sincera y vagamente como le fue posible.

—Solo me he enfocado en lo que es importante.

Aquella respuesta agrado al mayor, que no imaginaba el trasfondo que en esta existía.

—Como recompensa de tan buen rendimiento te otorgare un permiso especial. Pídemelo cuando tengas algo en mente que valga la pena. Eso es todo Adrien.

—¿De verdad? —La sorpresa era palpable en el menor.

—¿Alguna vez te he jugado una broma? —Adrien sonrió lleno de alegría.

—Te lo agradezco padre—. El mayor asintió levemente mientras le daba otra calada a su cigarrillo.

—Ya puedes retirarte.

Adrien tuvo que controlarse para mantener la compostura y no salir corriendo gritando de felicidad ante la noticia que había obtenido. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la oficina de su padre empezó a correr eufóricamente, entró a su habitación saltando el respaldo del sillón para llegar lo más rápidamente posible a los auriculares.

—¡Marinette!

No recibió contestación, dirigió su vista a la pantalla y vio como el nombre de usuario de la chica dictaba estar desconectado. Tomo curioso el teléfono que había dejado en el sillón y se encontró con un mensaje de la azabache. "Tengo que irme, acaba de llegar una gran orden de último minuto y mis padres necesitan toda la ayuda posible. Nos vemos mañana!"

Se dejó caer en el respaldo del sillón, le sabia mal no poder jugar más con ella "Tendrás que recompensarme ;)" escribió para recibir contestación media hora después mientras veía televisión "ya se me ocurrirá algo que te guste~" su rostro se tiño ligeramente de rojo con tan solo leerlo.

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.


	10. GOLPE BAJO

**watch?v=Ka9JKcauPE8**

 **El link sirve como referencia a una situación dada e esta parte de la historia.**

* * *

Aquella mañana de escuela se fue por el retrete en el momento que un akuma apareció exigiendo los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Y si bien, el akumatizado no era muy poderoso si había sido bastante conflictivo.

Adrien Agreste estaba ya adentro del Colegio, esperando que la primera clase empezara cuando la música empezó a sonar, diferentes instrumentos musicales se oían a lo lejos entonando una canción que recordaba a las bandas musicales de las escuelas que suelen aparecer en las películas americanas.

El sonido de la música aumento poco a poco y el rubio pudo ver a una oleada de chicos entrando rápidamente por la entrada principal del Colegio, un rayo rojo alcanzó a uno de ellos, cambiando su ropa por un uniforme rojo y entre sus manos ahora se encontraba un tambor que tocaba al ritmo de la música de fondo.

No necesitó más para saber que era momento de transformarse.

Corrió a los baños a esconderse del ajetreo a su alrededor, encerrándose en uno de los cubículos de cualquier par de ojos curioso. Plagg salió de su escondite al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

—Parece que tenemos un problema.

—Es momento de que nos aparezcamos entonces, Ladybug va a necesitar nuestra ayuda—. Cuando estaba a punto de invocar su transformación el gato negro habló.

—¿Por qué no los usas a tu favor?

—¿A mi favor?

—¡Sí! Cántale algo con la música de fondo, quizás le guste a tu bichito —Adrien estaba de tan buen humor que ni siquiera lo pensó.

—Plagg ¡Transfórmame!

Un destello verde rodeo su cuerpo, cambiando su ropa por un traje y antifaz negro. Sacó la cabeza por la puerta de su escondite, cerciorándose de que se encontraba aun sólo antes de salir y afrontarse a la batalla.

Saltó por los tejados parisinos, corriendo a la dirección que sus orejas gatunas le indicaban que nacía la melodía, el breve momento que había necesitado para esconderse sirvió para que el akumatizado se alejara y al parecer era seguido por todos aquellos que eran alcanzados por su rayo.

No tardó en presentarse ante él en un salto quedando de cuclillas, el chico llevaba una trompeta entre sus manos liderando a la banda, todos vestían pantalones blancos y saco rojo marchando al mismo compás.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí. ¡Una banda! —la masa de personas se detuvo cuando el akumatizado se detuvo, todos continuaban marchando en su lugar, aun tocando sus variados instrumentos —¿Soló saben esa canción? Me están aburriendo.

—¡Chat Noir! Justo al súper héroe que quera ver, ¿vienes a darme tu miraculous? —la cola del gato se movía despreocupadamente como si no le interesara la situación actual.

—Las cosas no funcionan así amigo.

Esa respuesta no le gusto al akumatizado que sopló su trompeta lanzando así un rayo rojo que se dirigía al de traje negro, en un ágil movimiento lo esquivo; dando una voltereta hacia atrás quedando de pie a menos de un metro de donde había impactado el rayo. Chat Noir silbó, escondiendo las palmas de sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Algo lento —su comentario fue acompañado de una sonrisa burlona que solo hizo enojar más a su enemigo.

Un par de rayos más fueron lanzados, esquivados con la misma tranquilidad y gracia característica del gato que subió a un techo cercano, empezando a correr. El akumatizado no tardó en seguirlo con todo su sequito detrás.

—¡No volverán a hacerme a un lado!

Las palabras amenazantes del chico fueron completamente ignoradas por el rubio que siguió saltando tranquilamente.

Pudo ver una silueta femenina en su recorrido, lo suficientemente lejos como para que no llamara su atención, esbozó una sonrisa mientras rodeaba a la chica para no ser descubierto, con el akuma y su banda detrás, apresurando el paso, pero manteniéndose visible para ellos, pensando en las palabras de Plagg antes de hacer su movimiento.

—¿Pero dónde demonios están?

La de traje moteado veía a todos lados intentando identificar el lugar de donde provenía la música que parecía acercarse y alejarse por momentos. Una voz masculina se dejó escuchar detrás de ella, entonando dulcemente una canción, la chica se tensó al momento escuchando atentamente aquella voz.

— _You're just too good to be true_ , (eres demasiado perfecta para ser real)/ _can't take my eyes off of you_ , (no quisiera dejar de mirarte)/ _you'd be like heaven to touch_ , (tocarte seria llegar al cielo) —Ladybug se giró lentamente, encontrando a Chat Noir que bajaba acababa de anclar su bastón en el piso donde ella se encontraba para poder llegar hasta ella.

— _I wanna hold you so much_ , (anhelo tanto poder abrazarte)/ _at long last love has arrived_ , (por fin el amor me ha llegado), _and I thank God I'm alive_ (y agradezco a Dios por estar vivo) —el chico en traje negro termino de bajar con su bastón, manteniendo la vista clavada en su compañera que se había sonrojado notoriamente. — _You're just too good to be true,_ (eres demasiado perfecta para ser real)/ _can't take my eyes off of you_ , (no quisiera dejar de mirarte).

La música de la banda empezó a sonar al ritmo de la canción que el gato había empezado a cantar, lo suficientemente lejos para que el chico decidiera seguir cantando, se acercó a la que claramente había sido tomada por la guardia baja, tomando su mano y depositando un beso en sus nudillos como solía ser su costumbre.

— _I love you baby and if it's quite all right_ , (te amo cariño y si todo va bien)/ _I need you baby to warm the lonely nights_ , (te necesito nena, para olvidar mis noches solitarias)/ _I love you baby, trust in me when I say_ , (te amo nena, confia en estas palabras) —había aprovechado la melodía para posar su mano en su cintura sin soltar su pequeña mano y bailar con ella.

— _Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray_ , (oh niña hermosa, rezo para que nunca me abandones)/ _oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay,_ (Oh niña hermosa, ahora que te he encontrado no me abandones)/ _and let me love you baby, let me love you_. (y permíteme amarte, solo déjame amarte).

El de ojos verdes había girando con ella permitiendo que su brazo quedara extendido y después poder jalarla hacia él, permitiendo que se arqueara el cuerpo de la fémina entre sus brazos y manteniendo la cercanía de sus rostros mientras cantaba la última línea.

El akumatizado apareció de un salto, tocando su trompeta para dirigir un rayo hacia ellos que rápidamente esquivaron, la música había de tocar _Can't take my eyes off you_ (no quisiera dejar de mirarte) para molestia del héroe, podía jurar que había sentido el cuerpo de la chica temblar mientras cantaba para ella.

—Chat ¡sigue cantando! —gritó la chica mientras creaba un escudo con su yo-yo.

—¿Qué? —la petición de la azabache lo había confundido.

—¡Que saques al Sinatra que llevas dentro!

El rubio siguió las indicaciones en el momento, viendo como la banda dejaba de hacer caso al akuma para tocar al compás de la canción, poniendo furioso al villano en turno que dejaba de hacerles caso para llenar de palabras altisonantes a sus músicos.

La de ojos color cielo no perdió tiempo para invocar su amuleto encantado que le había brindado una caña de pescar, no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado antes de lanzarla contra la trompeta que voló por los aires antes de chocar contra el suelo.

El instrumento musical se rompió al momento, dejando salir a una mariposa negra que regreso a su estado original tras ser purificada.

—Yo solo quería entrar a la banda —se quejaba el chico que ahora se encontraba sentado a la mitad de la calle y con la mirada cabizbaja.

—Siempre puedes practicar e intentarlo el año que viene —decía el gato negro mientras le devolvía su instrumento.

Ladybug y Chat Noir subieron al techo de un edificio, evitando la gran cantidad de gente que ahora causaba tráfico en una de las avenidas más importantes de París como si de una marcha se tratase.

—¡Lo hicimos! —decían al tiempo que chocaban sus puños victoriosos.

—¿Quién diría que el gatito sabe maullar? —cuestiono la azabache pícaramente a su contrario.

—¿Qué te digo mi Lady? Hay mucho que no sabes de mi —el chico se había acercado a la chica para tomar nuevamente su mano y brindarle un beso, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse se escuchó un pitido de los aretes rojos con negro.

—Yo también tengo muchos secretos chaton —la chica zafo su mano hábilmente mientras se giraba para lanzar su yo-yo y salir de ahí, pero antes de realizar la acción se giró nuevamente para ver a los ojos al rubio —Chat, me alegra ver que estas mejor.

No le dio tiempo a responder, se había ido como era su costumbre. Dejándolo solo.

¿A qué se refería? El chico se puso de cuclillas intentando recordar. ¿Se había comportado raro la última vez que se habían visto?

Oh, claro... el día de la bufanda. Empezó a saltar de tejado a tejado intentando alejarse un poco del tránsito antes de transformarse. Se sintió incomodo al momento, no había sido consciente de que la última batalla había sido hace un mes. También se sintió un poco sorprendido, no había imaginado que Ladybug hubiera notado su humor.

¿Habría estado preocupada por él desde ese día?

Y sin quererlo la chica le había recordado el asunto de la bufanda que había dejado olímpicamente de lado, tampoco es como que pudiera hacer nada; no sabía cómo justificar frente a Marinette el tema sin meter a Alya en problemas con su amiga.

Se destransformó cerca de la escuela, dejando a Plagg comer escondido en su mochila y mientras se dirigía a su casa como cualquier civil se vio interceptado por una limosina, se subió a ella tras reconocerla y se dejó guiar por el conductor como siempre.

Seguramente las clases habían sido canceladas dado el tráfico que se había ocasionado, no era una situación nueva después de todo.

Fue transportado hasta el edificio donde se impartían algunas de sus clases, Natalie había arreglado que su clase de ese día se adelantará con el fin de que pudiera aprovechar su día, vio el paisaje cambiar no muy animado en realidad hasta que su teléfono vibro anunciando que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio quién le había mandado el mensaje. Sonrió todavía más cuando leyó su contenido "¿Nada roto?" Reconocía la frase como suya, de aquellos momentos en los que la había visto tropezar y sin dudar se acercó a ella para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien.

"Estoy bien. Pensé que seguirías durmiendo a esta hora." escribió en tono de burla. La réplica no tardó en llegar provocándole una carcajada "Para tu información iba en camino al Colegio cuando el akuma apareció y como persona sensata que soy regrese a resguardarme bajo el comedor de mi casa. ."

¨¿De verdad crees que te lo creo?¨ contesto sin pensar, obteniendo una respuesta un tanto peculiar ¨No estoy segura de saber a qué te refieres ^^U¨, solo le quedo mover negativamente la cabeza mientras contestaba de vuelta ¨Te imagino más fácilmente amenazando al akuma con un rodillo para pan que escondida debajo de una mesa. XD¨ ¨¿Quién te crees Agreste? Yo nunca iría detrás de un akuma con un rodillo para pan. Esa es el arma especial de mi padre.¨

El de ojos verdes volvió a reír sonoramente sin percatarse de la mirada inquisitiva de Natalie sobre él.

—Joven Agreste, ya llegamos—. El chico la miro confundido, abriendo un poco los ojos cuando recordó en dónde se encontraba.

—Gracias Natalie, te veo a las 5.

Salió corriendo al edificio donde se le impartían las clases y tras saludar cordialmente a la recepcionista del lugar se dirigió al salón de siempre. Suspiro tranquilo cuando l encontró vació, eso significaba que había llegado justo a tiempo. ¨No dudo que tu padre te permita usar su rodillo para defenderte del akuma en turno. ;) Debo irme señorita.¨ No espero contestación, sin embargo la obtuvo ¨Déjame adivinar ¿clases de piano? ¡Mucha suerte con ello!¨

La puerta del salón donde descansaba el piano de cola se abrió, siendo completamente ignorado por el adolescente que continuaba viendo su celular con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.

—¿Quieres que te deje un momento a solas con tu celular? —la voz hizo que el chico diera un pequeño salto por la impresión, sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía aquella voz.

—¡Philippe! Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes Adrien. Lo siento pero me pagan para que estudies piano, no para que converses con tu chica. ¿Te puedes despedir de ella para empezar la clase? –el hombre de veinticinco años se dirigió al piano.

—No es mi chica —se apresuró el de ojos verdes a objetar. Philippe rió.

—Bueno, bueno. Tu próxima novia tendrá que esperar, vamos, quiero ver si realmente practicaste la pieza que elegiste.

Sin saber cómo objetar el adolescente se sentó frente al piano, realizando algunas rutinas de calentamiento antes de tocar lo que le habían pedido. La clase de aquel día le pareció más larga de lo habitual pero no lograba entender el porqué.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.

Cualquier parecido con 10 cosas que odio de ti es cierto.

Mi cuñada enfermo el fin de semana y como persona responsable que soy me quede a cuidarla mientras que mi hermano trabajaba. Lo cual termino en ver películas rosas como la ya nombrada.

También escribí un oneshot sobre Adrien y Plagg donde se hacía referencia al akuma y bueno, me pareció divertido agregarlo aquí también.

La traducción es mía y no es literal, seguramente no es la mejor pero oigan, es mi fanfic. XD

Además de que muestra un poco cómo van cambiando las relaciones del rubio y aumenta el tamaño de esta parte que anteriormente era muy corta.

¿Se imaginan a Adrien cantado? owo


	11. AYUDA

Phillipe le guiñó un ojo al adolescente cuando la clase había concluido, lo cual terminó con un Adrien ligeramente sonrojado y sumamente avergonzado; situación que logró controlar hasta que ya llevaba cierto tiempo en la limosina lejos de la mirada de aquel hombre y con el celular bien guardado en su mochila.

Pero no contó con ganarse la atención de Natalie que lo veía curiosa, pues empezaba a imaginar la razón para que el más joven de los Agreste se encontrará con ese animado humor y ligeramente nervioso, después de todo era algo normal para alguien de su edad.

Natalie sabía perfectamente que el joven modelo era muy susceptible a sus propias emociones, ella había sido su profesora cuando su educación era dada en casa y sabía lo suelto que actuaba cuando alguna noticia lo tenía de buen humor y lo renuente que era cuando algo no era de su agrado y aquello era lo que le hacía dudar.

Porque podía estar equivocada.

Y podía que el chico no estuviera tontamente enamorado como lo estaba pensando.  
Para el de ojos verdes era fácil tener un buen humor con alguna situación que era completamente insignificante para otros, quizás había descubierto un nuevo juego y no se trataba de nada más. Y por eso se mordía la lengua cada vez que pensaba en darle la buena noticia al padre del chico.

Dios sabe lo mucho que odia los desperfectos ese hombre y sería una gran metida de pata de su parte decirle que su hijo estaba enamorado cuando su buen humor se encontraba sujeto a cualquier otra cosa.

Trabajar con el señor Agreste a veces le parecía muy complejo.

Aun así creía necesario contarle a su jefe aquella noticia, Natalie era una romántica sin remedio y muy dentro de ella imaginaba que el señor Agreste sonreiría al saber los sentimientos de su hijo, que quizás se sentaría con él y compartiría algunas anécdotas de cuando él era joven avergonzando de paso a Adrien y después lo animaría a invitarla a la mansión para conocerla; que la chiquilla se ganaría al señor Gabriel y este se encontraría sonriendo esporádicamente al sentirse agradecido de que su hijo encontrará a una buena chica que lo quisiera sin más.

Pero Natalie para bien y para mal conocía perfectamente al señor Agreste y era cien veces más probable que frunciera más el ceño al recibir la noticia, que insistiera en conocerla, que la pobre chica se ganara el desagrado del mayor de los Agreste y que después le prohibiera a su hijo cualquier contacto con ella, dejando a Adrien dolido hasta que tomara una decisión estúpida dada a la rebeldía característica de la edad.

Por su parte Adrien volvió a tomar el teléfono entre sus manos cuando Plagg se lo mostro por la abertura principal, escondiéndose nuevamente para no ser descubierto. Abrió la aplicación de mensajes en la cual venía la notificación que había alertado al pequeño gato, permitiendo que el joven modelo olvidará todo el asunto con Phillipe y sus ideas raras ¨Necesito tu ayuda hermano¨ dictaba el comentario enviado por su mejor amigo.

¨¿Ayuda con qué?¨ al momento recibió una respuesta ¨Con Alya, el sábado¨ Adrien rió, su amigo era todo un tema ¨¿Quieres que prepare la boda?¨ escribió a modo de sorna, no le fue difícil imaginar a Nino dejando caer el celular por aquello ¨Es lo mejor que se te ocurre? ewe¨ era obvio que el futuro DJ quería restarle importancia a su propio nerviosismo. ¨No necesito más para ponerte nervioso. Anda, ¿qué necesitas?¨ La respuesta tardo un poco más en llegar esta vez ¨La invite a dar una vuelta, pero ella invitó a Marinette... es ahí donde tu entras!¨

¨Ya. Me pierdo con Marinette para darles tiempo a solas.¨ ¨Elemental mi querido Agreste¨ la respuesta de Nino lo hizo reír ¨¿A qué hora nos veremos?¨

¨Eso depende de ti buen amigo, no quería confirmar hasta saber que rayos pasaba con tu agenda.¨ El de ojos verdes le pareció atento su comentario, volteó a ver a Natalie, la cual veía el camino desde el lugar del copiloto en la limosina.

—Natalie –nombró el adolescente esperando captar la atención de la mujer, la cual ni se inmuto lo cual le pareció curioso al rubio.

Una vez más nombro a la mujer, notó como el gorila dejaba de ver al frente por unos segundos para ver a Natalie curioso antes de dirigir la vista nuevamente al camino. La mujer salió de su ensoñación cuando el rubio la nombro nuevamente, seguido del carraspeo del hombre que conducía el vehículo.

—¿Natalie?

—¿Sí Adrien?

—¿Mañana en la tarde tengo algún compromiso?

La mirada de la mujer se desvió de la mirada verde para ver su teléfono celular entre sus manos. Revisó la pantalla de la tableta con la que realizaba su trabajo, no es que necesitara hacerlo, solo quería ver la expresión del chico ante la intriga.

—Estas libre después de las tres de la tarde, al finalizar tu clase de Chino—. Adrien sonrió ante aquella contestación.

—¿Crees que podría salir con una amiga? —Natalie no pudo evitar arquear las cejas.

—¿Una amiga?

—Teníamos pensado dar una vuelta por el parque.

Soltó tranquilamente, después de todo, pasaría la mayor parte de tiempo con Marinette con la clara idea de darle privacidad al par de tortolos.

Natalie lo observó por unos segundos, antes de contestar.

—Mantendré la tarde libre para ti—. La sonrisa del chico se ensancho más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Gracias Natalie! —Y volvió a enfrascarse en su teléfono, dándole luz verde a su amigo para entablar la cita, se dio el lujo de conversar con la azabache ¨¿Recuerdas que me dejaste jugando solo UMSIII? Tengo una idea de cómo puedes recompensármelo. ;)¨

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.


	12. PICNIC

Si abrieron esta historia pensando que por fin había una nueva parte lo lamento.

Decidí cambiar la redacción, ortografía y añadir algunos puntos que en su momento pase por alto cuando subí la historia.

Los invito a leer las partes anteriores, confiando en que sea una lectura más agradable que la primera vez.

* * *

La mañana había pasado tan lento que agobiaba.

O eso era lo que opinaba un chico rubio de ojos verdes que no podía evitar ver el reloj de su celular cada que tenía la oportunidad.

—No han pasado ni dos minutos desde la última vez que revisaste la hora —decía el hombre mayor en perfecto Chino, ya algo harto de ver la insistencia del rubio sobre la pantalla de su celular donde solo se apreciaba el reloj electrónico.

—Lo siento maestro, no volverá a suceder —decía el joven modelo en el mismo idioma al momento que guardaba el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. El hombre mayor movió la cabeza negativamente mientras se acariciaba la sien.

—¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado? ¿Una cita acaso?

—Me veré con una amiga al terminar la clase —dijo sincero.

—¡Así que todo esto es por una chica! Ahora veo todo más claro jaja.

—¿Disculpe? —El mayor movió la cabeza negativamente.

—No me tomes importancia Adrien, sigamos con la lección.

La clase termino con el teléfono del rubio nuevamente en el escritorio y siendo revisado a la mínima provocación, el profesor no volvió a objetar por ello, reía internamente de la ansioso que parecía el chico que normalmente era muy sereno y centrado.

Obtuvo una respuesta positiva cuando le comentó a Marinette que necesitaba su ayuda para dejar a sus amigos solos en la salida al parque, le era fácil imaginarla con una sonrisa en el rostro y dando pequeños saltitos ante la idea. A veces la chica era adorable.

Corrió sin más a la puerta de su casa, disculpándose con su maestro de Chino por dejarlo apresuradamente, en su carrera se cruzó con Natalie quien lo vio sorprendida mientras se despedía coloquialmente con ella.

—¡Nos vemos Natalie!

Ya en la calle se dirigió a la panadería Dupain, había prometido ayudar a la azabache con un par de cosas que quería llevar a sus compañeros, a pesar de que le había preguntado no le dijo de lo que se trataba, aun así confirmo su ayuda. No pensaba negarse después de todo.

Cuando se encontró enfrente de la puerta de la panadería detuvo abruptamente su carrera, suspiro esperando calmar un poco el latir de su corazón y entró, la campanilla sonó advirtiendo que había un cliente.

—Adrien, ¡muchacho! Buenas tardes —decía el señor Dupain mientras terminaba de limpiar la barra del recibidor con un paño verde olivo.

—Buenas tardes señor Dupain —el rubio se acercó al fornido hombre para estrechar su mano a modo de saludo.

—¿Cómo has estado hijo?

—Muy bien, le agradezco su preocupación. ¿Su esposa lo dejo solo en la panadería? —Tom río de buena gana mientras estrechaba el hombro del adolescente.

—Está en la casa, procurando el hogar. Pero dime ¿Qué te trae hoy por aquí? ¿Buscabas algún bocadillo?

—En realidad venía a buscar a su hija.

El mayor parpadeo un par de veces mientras veía al chico.

—¡Pero claro! Marinette nos dijo que saldría el día de hoy con sus amigos. Por favor sube Adrien, estás en tu casa. Me parece que mi niña sigue metida en la cocina.

El de ojos verde manzana paso por la puerta que el señor había abierto para él, cruzo el pasillo y subió las escaleras que unían la casa de su amiga con la panadería de sus padres, pudo haber entrado por la puerta que daba directamente a las escaleras y que de día solía estar abierta, pero prefirió entrar por la panadería para saludar a los padres de la chica.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta que se encontraba frente a él la cual se abrió segundos después, dejando ver a la madre de su amiga.

—¡Adrien, querido! Que alegría verte —Sabine se hizo a un lado permitiendo que el rubio entrara a su hogar para después estrechar su mano, en el brazo izquierdo de la señora descansaba un trozo de tela a cuadros blancos y rojos bien doblado.

—Buenas tardes señora Dupain, a mí también me alegra mucho verla de nuevo.

—Eres bienvenido cuando gustes, lo sabes. ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo de tomar?

—No será necesario gracias, venía buscando a Marinette para vernos con Alya y Nino en el parque.

—Claro, claro. Ven, está en la cocina terminando de guardar todo.

Siguió a la pequeña mujer a la cocina mientras sonreía por lo ben recibido que se sentía en aquella casa, lo hacían sentirse querido. Cuando traspasó el umbral que daba acceso a la cocina pudo ver a la de ojos color cielo con un delantal rosado metiendo algunas cosas en una canasta de mimbre, aquello solo pudo sorprender más al muchacho.

La chica estaba tan metida en su actividad que no noto la presencia de su madre y del chico, hablaba para sí misma, intentando recordar cualquier cosa que le hiciera falta.

—Llevo la comida, los platos, las cucharas... ¡el mantel! ¡Mamá me olvide del mantel!

—Aquí está cielo —decía la señora mientras le entregaba la tela perfectamente doblada. Un sonrojo decoro el rosto de la chica mientras lo recibía, siendo por fin consciente de la presencia del chico.

—Hola Adrien.

—Hola Marinette, ¿Qué es todo esto? —cuestionaba el chico mientras señalaba la cesta de mimbre.

—¿Esto? —la azabache se encogió de hombros —Alya y yo hablábamos de lo cálidos que han sido estos últimos días de primavera y como no teníamos un plan concreto pensé que podríamos disfrutar de un picnic en el parque.

Adrien intento abrir una de las puertecitas de la canasta.

—¿Tu preparaste todo esto? —El rubio se sorprendió cuando la chica le dio un manotazo en la mano.

—Deja ahí Agreste, cuando lleguemos al parque podrás curiosear todo lo que quieras. Mi mamá me ayudo, después de todo no queremos quedarnos sin cocina.

La mayor que se había quedado viendo la escena río por lo bajo.

—Será mejor que te cambies hija, no quieren llegar tarde con sus amigos.

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron ligeramente.

—¡Dame unos minutos Adrien! —acto seguido salió por donde el rubio había entrado, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

El adolescente y la mujer se observaron expectantes antes de reír juntos.

—Puedes esperar a mi hija en la sala Adrien —Sabine tomó la cesta para sacarla de la cocina, el de ojos verdes se acercó a ella tomando la asa de la misma.

—Yo me encargo de esto señora Dupain, no se preocupe.

Tomó la canasta que tenía un peso considerable y no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido ¿qué tanto había guardado la chica en una canasta que parecía tan pequeña?

—Te lo agradezco hijo, por favor, ponla en la mesa de la cocina.

El chico obedeció, puso la cesta en la mesa pare después dirigirse a la sala del hogar. No paso mucho tiempo para que la trampilla de la habitación de la chica se abriera, dejando ver la silueta femenina que llevaba puesta una playera algo holgada lila y un short negro; su bolso característico había cambiado por uno negro.

Adrien se le quedo viendo, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

—¿Nos vamos?

Cuando se dio cuenta que la chica le hablaba se apresuró a asentir, levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la mesa de la cocina para tomar la cesta de mimbre.

Bajaron las escaleras y entraron a la panadería, donde ahora se encontraba la madre de la adolescente.

—Ya nos vamos.

—Claro hija, diviértanse mucho- la mayor le tendió una bolsa de tela negra al momento que se despedía.

—Un gusto saludarla señora Dupain, por favor despídame de su esposo.

—Por supuesto hijo, por favor cuídense.

La pareja salió de la panadería, dirigiéndose al parque donde ya deberían de estar esperándolos sus amigos, Adrien hablo, llamando la atención de su acompañante

-¿crees que todo saldrá bien?

—Por supuesto ¿por qué no debería de hacerlo?

—Nino parecía nervioso cuando hable con él en la mañana.

—Bueno, tendremos que confiar en él y que las cosas sigan su curso.

—¡Hey chica! —gritó Alya frente a la estatua de Ladybug y Chat Noir —pensé que llegarían más tarde —la morena guiño un ojo, acción que solo fue vista por la de ojos color cielo, provocándole un sonrojo.

—Te dije que teníamos que citarlos media hora antes- decía Nino, mirando a su amigo con una cara angustiada, el rubio golpeo el hombro del contrario, intentando darle ánimos.

—¡Media hora! —Decía sorprendida la azabache, a lo que la futura periodista empezó a reír.

—Tranquila niña, solo fueron diez minutos, aun así llegaron tar-de.

—Discúlpanos Alya, nos entretuvimos un poco- el rubio sonreía a la chica que estrujaba los ojos hacía él.

—Hey hermano, ¿qué traes cargando?

—Una sorpresa de Marinette —el chico levanto ligeramente la cesta.

Marinette inclino ligeramente la cabeza -No es nada del otro mundo, solo prepare la merienda.

—Oh chica, no debiste.

—Deberíamos buscar un lugar para probar esto.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! No tienen idea de lo buena cocinera que es Marinette.

-No exageres Alya.

El grupo de chicos se adentró al parque, encontrando un buen lugar debajo de un frondoso árbol. Alya tomo el mantel para acomodarlo sobre el pasto con ayuda de la azabache, sentándose a un lado de la otra siendo seguidas por los chicos. La de ojos color cielo tomo la cesta de mimbre de las manos del rubio que se encontraba a su lado, abrió una de las tapas de la misma y empezó a sacar su contenido mientras que la morena sacaba los jugos que Sabine le había dado a su hija en la bolsa de tela.

Una a una las cosas fueron sacadas de la cesta, ante los ojos impresionados de ambos chicos. Los emparedados estaban perfectamente alineados, dejando ver los ingredientes que se encontraban dentro; un tupper con pasta fría le siguió al igual que otro que contenía una buena ración de mararrons, del mismo modo la chica saco una ensalada de frutas que parecían minuciosamente cortadas.

—¿En serio preparaste todo esto Marinette? —la sorpresa en la voz del futuro Dj era palpable.

—Sí, aunque tuve mucha ayuda de mi madre. No tienen idea de lo fácil que es arruinar los macarrons.

—Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? —Alya tomó uno de los platos desechables que la azabache le había ofrecido para servir una ración de pasta y pasárselo a Adrien, sirviendo tres más del mismo modo. Los varones se hicieron cargo de servir los vasos con la bebida que se encontraba fría y no perdieron el tiempo para tomar uno de los emparedados y ponerlos en sus platos.

Adrien se lo pensó un par de segundos antes de probar el alimento, se sentía gratamente sorprendido al saber que Marinette se había tomado la molestia de prepararles la comida y todo era mejor tras probar su consistencia.  
La comida paso con sonrisas y burlas, creando un entorno agradable para los cuatro. Marinette pudo notar que el moreno se encontraba visiblemente más relajado lo cual le alegro, era momento de dar paso a la acción.

—¡Pero que descuidada soy! —decía al tiempo que revisaba su bolso —deje mi celular en casa.

—¿En serio niña? —preguntaba Alya mientras la miraba curiosa.

—Sí, será mejor que valla por el, no quisiera que mis padres intentarán marcarme y se preocuparan.

Marinette se levantó, seguida de Adrien.

—Voy contigo.

—Prometemos no tardar—. Y sin más se dirigieron a la salida del parque, dejando a sus amigos solos.

—Ahora todo está en manos de Nino.

—Ya lo creo, ¿pero ahora que haremos Adrien? —El contrario le ofreció su mano, la cual no tardo en tomar.

—Hacer algo divertido y donde ellos no pensarían en ir.

Caminaron agarrados de la mano hasta el metro, para la azabache era claro que el de ojos verdes tenía algo planeado. Llegaron al Louvre y caminaron a una de sus calles cercanas. Entrando a un cinema bastante antiguo que proyectaba películas pasadas.

El joven modelo compro dos entradas sin permitirle saber de qué película se trataba. Marinette tuvo que ahogar un gritito de emisión cuando reconoció la introducción de La bella y la bestia.

—Dijiste que era tu película favorita —decía el rubio ante la mirada sorprendida de la azabache quien no dudo en abrazarse al cuello del chico en un segundo.

—¡Eres el mejor!

La azabache se giró hacia la pantalla, sin notar el sonrojo de las mejillas del chico.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y votar.


	13. ATENCIÓN

—¿Entonces la señora Potts tenía muchos hijos? —Marinette río ante el comentario.

—Claro que no, solo era Chip. ¿No pusiste atención a la película?

—Creo que la que no puso atención fuiste tú, la señora Potts le dijo a Chip que fuera a dormir con sus hermanos.

—Supongo que solo es una expresión, ¿de qué otro modo le explicarías a tu hijo que ahora es una taza de té y que ahora dormirá en la alacena?

—¿Y después cómo le explicas que todos tus hermanos volvieron a ser objetos inanimados?

—¿Te lo imaginas intentando hablar con ellos ya como niño de verdad?

—¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Tienes una imaginación muy cruel Marinette.

—¿Yo? Más bien Walt Disney.

El dúo caminaba por las bellas calles parisinas conversando animadamente, ignorando por completo las miradas que llegaban a clavarse en ellos y que sonreían al ver a una pareja tan encantadora como la que ahora representaban sin darse cuenta.

Adrien había vuelto a entrelazar su mano con la contraria por acto reflejo, sin notar el sonrojo que había nacido en el rostro femenino, que intentaba centrarse en la conversación para no morir ahí mismo por los nervios.

La azabache se dejaba guiar por el contrario que en una muestra total de su galantería le hacía ver cuando algo en el camino podía lastimarla y la ayudaba a esquivarlo. A lo lejos una señora recriminaba a su hija de la misma edad que ellos, ¨deberías buscarte un chico así¨ le decía, la contraría solo rodaba los ojos ante el comentario.

—¿Cómo encontraste ese lugar? —Adrien su encogió de hombros.

—Internet puede ser un arma mortal en las manos adecuadas —la risa femenina se coló por sus oidos acelerando su corazón en el acto —¿qué es tan gracioso?

—Tu, en serio ¿un arma mortal? —Adrien sonrió.

—Por supuesto, que use mis habilidades para el bien no le quita peligrosidad a mis actos.

—Me alegra que estés del lado de los buenos, no quiero ni imaginar lo que podría pasar si quisieras ver el mundo arder o algo parecido.

—No puedo permitir que eso pase, ¿en dónde vivirías si el mundo está en llamas?

No fue consciente de sus palabras hasta que salieron de su boca, desviando la mirada al sentir su rostro ligeramente caliente.

El silencio que se había formado no duro mucho, para bien y para mal solo tenían que cruzar la calle frente a ellos para dejar a Marinette en la puerta de su hogar.

—Gracias por traerme a casa Adrien.

—Para mí es un honor Marinette, no tienes nada que agradecer.

El chico había planeado dejarla en la puerta frente a la panadería como solía ser habitual, pero no conto con que la chica lo empujara ligeramente al otro lado de la calle para terminar en la puerta del extremo contrario donde nadie los podría ver.

Se pararon a un lado de la puerta uno frente a otro, la mano femenina apretó su agarre como si quisiera llamar su atención sin saber que la tenía absolutamente toda.

—Adrien yo… —la suave voz de la chica le erizó la piel, llevando su atención a sus labios rosas.

Aquello hizo latir más rápidamente el corazón adolescente del de ojos verdes, que recordó al instante el beso furtivo que la chica le había dado en su primera cita. ¿Esta podía contar como la segunda?

La idea lo abrumo en un instante.

—¿Si Marinette? —quiso animarla a continuar mientras hacía a un lado sus actuales pensamientos. Intentando centrarse en cualquier cosa que la azabache deseara decirle e ignorando el movimiento de sus labios. La chica había desviado la mirada frente a él, manteniendo el silencio por unos instantes.

—N-no es nada —las palabras habían sonado casi forzadas, él quiso alentarla a continuar sin saber cómo, dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente.

—Nos vemos mañana en clases Marinette.

Estuvo a punto de irse, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que no podía irse así, no sin hacerlo.

Se acercó en un movimiento ágil a la contraria sin siquiera terminar de procesar lo que pensaba hacer, invadiendo el espacio personal de la azabache sin darle tiempo para hablar; notó que se había tensado al momento pero que no había huido de su cercanía y con el poco valor que poseía dado el nerviosismo, posó sus labios contra la frente femenina dándole un beso.

Adrien había cerrado los ojos mientras realizaba aquella muestra de afecto, permitiéndose mantener la cercanía un par de segundos más después del beso; disfrutando el cosquilleo que el pelo negro le provocaba e intentando tatuar en su mente la calidez que la chica desprendía junto con la caricia que su mano le otorgaba a la suya.

Se alejó lentamente, molesto consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de acercarse a sus labios, pero sintiéndose maravillado por la sensación que ahora lo invadía. Pudo notar que Marinette también había cerrado los ojos en el efímero momento que habían compartido y que incluso se había movido ligeramente al frente como si no quisiera que se alejara.

—Descansa.

Su voz fue apenas un susurro sin saber que más decir. Se encontraba nervioso y no sabía muy bien qué hacer, se dio la vuelta tras dudarlo un segundo y empezó a caminar sin querer mirar atrás, permitiéndose correr en el momento que había doblado la esquina y sabía que ya no era visible para la fémina.

Llegó rápidamente a su casa, atravesó la mansión y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Estaba sonrojado, intentando procesar sus últimos pensamientos y lo que lo hacían sentir.

No estaba acostumbrado a expresarle a los demás lo importantes que eran para él, seguramente si su padre se enterará que había corrido hasta su casa por los nervios y la adrenalina que sentía lo vería desaprobatoriamente.

¿Pero qué importaba? Marinette era importante para él, quería demostrárselo, quería que ella lo supiera. Aunque tuviera que disculparse después por sus acciones; después de todo el problema no era querer demostrarle su afecto.

La incertidumbre venía de querer besar sus labios.

Su teléfono vibro en su bolsillo, tomándolo para ver que la chica que invadía sus pensamientos en esos momentos le había escrito un mensaje ¨Te fuiste tan rápido que no pude despedirme. Descansa, espero que llegues bien a casa¨.

Se tomó su tiempo para contestar, sin saber muy bien que escribir ¨Ya estoy en casa, Buena noche. (:¨. Se sentó en el piso, apoyando su espalda en la puerta de su habitación.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Plagg a un par de metros de él intentaba comer su queso tranquilamente, pero su vista terminaba clavándose en el rubio que tenía una inexplicable mueca de pesar en el rostro. Cada vez que intentaba dar un bocado al queso entre sus manos el contrario llamaba su atención sin planearlo, revolviéndole el estómago. Rodo los ojos, asqueado.

—¿Qué te pasa chico? —pregunta tan bien cómo pudo, no solía entender a los humanos y tener que hablar de sus preocupaciones le daba grima. ¡Siempre hacían una montaña de un grano de arena!

—Yo… no lo sé Plagg —el de ojos verdes había revuelto su propio cabello, confundido.

—¿Es por la chica de coletas?

—Se llama Marinette.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —Plagg había empezado a darle vueltas al pedazo de camembert que tenía entre las manos, admirándolo.

—No pasa nada con ella —la respuesta molesto al gato negro.

—¿En serio? —la pregunta hizo que Adrien posara sus ojos en él —llegaste a casa después de estar con ella ¿y decidiste hacer caras raras solo para matar el tiempo? Siempre que llegas de verla estas sonriendo como tonto.

—Yo no hago eso —para ese punto estaba notablemente sonrojado.

—Claro que sí, llegas y haces tus actividades sonriendo, después te mandas mensajitos con ella con ese aparato que siempre llevas encima y te pones a reír de lo que sea que estén hablando.

El rubio desvió la mirada para molestia de Plagg, el kwami había conocido a muchos portadores distintos, todos con sus puntos buenos y malos, pero Adrien era demasiado raro para él. ¡Siempre había algo que lo detenía y no sabía por qué!

Mucho menos ahora, desde que se había vuelto más unido con esa chica había dejado de parlotear sobre Ladybug como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo, estaba de mejor humor y su padre le objetaba menos sus acciones, al contrario, hasta lo había felicitado.

—¿En serio no te das cuenta?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Plagg se lo pensó un momento, su portador a veces le parecía demasiado lento y no pudo evitar golpear su frente con la palma de su mano por olvidarlo.

—¿Recuerdas la última vez que vimos a Ladybug? —Adrien sonrió por acto reflejo.

—Por supuesto, logré que se sonrojara.

—¿Y qué hiciste cuándo llegaste aquí? ¿Enorgullecerte de tu logro? —el chico lo pensó antes de contestar.

—No, estuve hablando con Marinette y me olvidé de ello.

—Y dime Adrien ¿cuántas veces te has olvidado de algo que tenga que ver con Ladybug? —La pregunta le cayó como una cubeta de agua fría.

—Nunca —a pesar de que su voz fue bastante baja fue escuchado por el gato negro que atravesó la habitación para sentarse en la rodilla del adolescente.

—Deberías pensar bien en eso y cómo te hace sentir antes de que cometas una tontería —en un acto cariñoso el gato dio un par de palmadas a la rodilla del chico antes de alejarse nuevamente.

—Plagg…

—¡No! No insistas, tengo mucho queso que comer y si te sigo ayudando se me revolverá el estómago —el gato tomo su alimento y fue a esconderse en el cesto de basura, dejando al chico soló con sus pensamientos. No podía hacer nada más por él en ese momento, ya lo había guiado. Su trabajo como guía estaba hecho.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Adrien tiene mucho que pensar.

¿Qué creen que quería decirle Marinette a Adrien?

¿Tienen hype? Yo tengo hype. XD

Perdonen que tardará tanto en actualizar, espero sea de su agrado esta nueva parte de la historia. c:


	14. MONTAÑA RUSA

El gato se alejó flotando con su alimento entre sus manos, decidido a no decir nada más.

Adrien se sentía eufórico y al mismo tiempo aquella situación oprimía su pecho, pues ahora era consciente de ello. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de Ladybug? Él la amaba desde siempre, sentía que la había traicionado con tan solo no pensar en ella y lo divertido que había sido perder la delimitación de su antifaz por el sonrojo en su rostro.

Y no se trataba de una situación aislada. No había pensado en ella a lo largo de su día, ni lo mucho que había pasado sin verla desde el último akuma ni cómo parecía preocupada por su ultimo estado emocional. ¿Cómo había permitido que pasará?

Bueno, tenía la razón clara. Al fin y al cabo, esta tenía nombre. Todo era por Marinette.

Con su risa, sus acciones desinteresadas y el modo que tenía para siempre sacarle una sonrisa sincera. Hizo su cabeza para atrás golpeándola con la puerta en el acto, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y disfrutando del modo que su corazón parecía aumentar sus latidos con tan solo imaginarla.

La sensación era tan gratificante y no sabía cómo pararla. Porque debía pararla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y cometiera una tontería como había dicho su kwami.

Si ya había pensado en besarla, ¿cuánto tiempo podía faltar para que lo intentara, o, mejor dicho, que lo logrará? Porque él había pensado en sus labios cuando se acercó y besó su frente.

Con tan solo imaginarlo sentía que la opresión en su corazón aumentaba. Eso estaba mal, muy mal.

Aun podía sentir el cosquilleo de su cabello negro contra sus labios y sus manos entrelazadas como si estuvieran destinadas a estar juntas. Sentía que todo podía mejorar y que podía ser él mismo sin temor. Sabía que ella procuraba su bienestar y que no esperaba nada a cambio y eso solo aumentaban su deseo de darle todo.

Porque quería que estuviera tan feliz como él se sentía a su lado.

Sus emociones eran un huracán dentro de él en ese momento, podría correr un maratón por la pura euforia de saber que la quería y escalar la torre Eiffel sin su transformación a sabiendas de que le importaba, le entregaría su anillo sin rechistar porque confiaba en ella e iría a donde hiciera falta por ver su sonrisa.

Pero el miedo también estaba presente, miedo de perderla, de lastimarla. Miedo de que los actos de la chica no fueran especiales y fueran destinados para cualquiera. Miedo de estar defraudando a su Lady cuando ya había dicho que la amaba, temor de no protegerla con su cuerpo porque eso podría significar no volver a ver a Marinette.

Temor de perder cualquier oportunidad con Ladybug por darle un beso no correspondido a Marinette.

No quería perder esa oportunidad, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta si la tenía con la catarina. Después de todo la de traje moteado parecía no prestar atención a sus muestras de afecto, siguiéndole el juego de vez en cuando y recordándole una y otra vez que, aunque confiara en él no podrían nunca ser amigos.

Ni siquiera conocidos.

Pues podía encontrársela en el metro y no ser capaz de saludarla simplemente porque no la reconocería. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a mostrarle su identidad y conocía perfectamente cada uno de sus motivos, sin saber que él también tenía algunos cuantos.

Porque no quería ni imaginar que Ladybug lo aceptara al saber que era un chico con un nombre famoso y que salía en revistas. O que pensará que era un farsante porque con ella se mostraba de un modo y frente a las cámaras de otro. Y aunque sus ideas parecían lejanas al comportamiento de la chica no dejaban de cruzar por su mente.

A pesar de esto cada determinado tiempo volvía a pedirle saber su identidad sin éxito alguno.

¿Cómo actuaría Marinette de saberlo? Quizás se preocuparía por él cada vez que un akuma apareciera y lo llamaría al instante en el que la mariposa fuera purificada para cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien, regañándolo una y otra vez por sus locas maniobras cuando se enfrentaba al villano en turno.

Riendo de él cuando tuviera que proteger a Chloé y la forma en la que se quejaría por no ser rescatada por Ladybug sino por el ¨gato roñoso¨, buscando ayudarlo para que lograra escapar de Alya cuando decidía que tenía que saber sus identidades a toda costa.

No le desagradaba para nada la idea, podía imaginarla perfectamente realizando esas acciones, un poco nerviosa, riendo a carcajadas o muy molesta.

¿Desear que las cosas fueran así era tan malo?

Suspiro cansado antes de levantarse, cambiarse la ropa por su pijama y tumbarse en la cama. Seguramente estaba exagerando y se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua, posiblemente Plagg solo lo estaba molestando y él había caído como un tonto en su trampa y ahora estaba riéndose de él y sus crisis adolescentes.

El Lunes vería a Marinette y hablarían del mismo modo despreocupado en el que ahora lo hacían, en el siguiente ataque akuma le recordaría su lindo sonrojo a Ladybug y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada de malo demostrarle a una amiga tu afecto y no pensaba abandonar una oportunidad con su Lady cuando parecía que por fin causaba algún efecto en ella.

La noche paso lentamente ante la percepción del rubio, que buscaba con todas sus fuerzas parar sus últimos pensamientos y centrarse en descansar, el domingo siguió esa misma lentitud, como si algo le faltara sin saber porqué.

Nino le mando mil mensajes, emocionado por lo bien que había salido la cita en el transcurso del día. Se sentía feliz por él e imaginaba que, el Lunes en la tarde podría compartir notas con Marinette sobre el asunto.

Plagg no le dijo nada más sobre sus acciones, pero si notó que de vez en cuando lo miraba acusatoriamente, incomodándolo. ¿Por qué no le decía lo que no le parecía en vez de solo verlo recriminatoriamente? Ese gato podía ser un enigma para él.

Ya el Lunes más tranquilo con todo aquello se dirigió al Colegio, atravesó la entrada principal y detuvo sus pasos al ver de espaldas a Marinette, con el cabello suelto y un vestido blanco con detalles en negro.

Verla tan temprano en el lugar y con una ropa poco usual en ella solo pudo emocionarlo, sin duda sería un buen día si podía ver a sus amigos desde primera hora y no tener que preocuparse porque la chica llegara tarde a la primera clase.

Sonrió divertido al darse cuenta de la oportunidad que tenía adelante, acercándose lentamente para no ser descubierto por su objetivo y agradeciendo mentalmente que no se encontraba con Alya, pues le daba la oportunidad perfecta para bromear un poco con su amiga. Sin perder tiempo la tomó de la cintura para levantarla ligeramente del suelo y darle un par de vueltas en el aire.

—¡Te atrape!

Gritó al momento que la chica había dejado salir un gritito por su acto, lo cual causo mucha diversión a Adrien que no dudo en reír por aquello. Dejó a la chica tocar el suelo cuando sintió sus manos aferrándose a sus brazos, la chica se giró en un instante, dejando al joven modelo de piedra en un instante.

—No sabía que tenías tantos deseos de verme Adrien querido —los brazos femeninos rodearon el cuello del chico —de haberlo sabido hubiera venido de inmediato.

Las dulces palabras fueron seguidas de una mirada incomoda de la chica, que no dejaba de ver con sus ojos color miel el rostro sorprendido de Adrien.

—E-emilie.

—La misma, corazón.

La chica, aprovechando el estado del joven acercó su rostro al contrario dándole un beso en los labios. El desayuno se revolvió en el estómago del rubio, que se sintió incomodo al momento por las acciones de la fémina y sin saber qué más podía hacer cuestiono sus acciones.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —era notoria la molestia en su voz.

—No me veas así primor, tú fuiste el primero en ponerse cariñoso.

La chica intentó acercarse nuevamente al rostro del varón, que se apresuró en zafarse de sus manos e imponer distancia entre ellos.

—Esto no se puede volver a repetir.

Dijo rápidamente a Emilie que lo ve indignada sin saber que era completamente ignorada por el chico, que sin darle tiempo a contestar se giraba para caminar a cualquier lado donde ella no estuviera, imaginando que podía esperar a sus amigos en el salón de clases como siempre.

Camina a su salón de clases, molesto consigo mismo. ¿Cómo pudo confundir a Marinette con Emilie?

¿Qué hacia ella en su Colegio en primer lugar? Solo esperaba que no fuera asignada a su grupo, no sabría cómo lidiar con ella si aparte de las sesiones de fotos tenía que convivir con ella en el Instituto.

Ya era suficientemente malo tener que trabajar con ella para que ahora se entrometiera en su vida diaria.

Dejo a un lado la situación cuando distinguió a sus amigos al cruzar el umbral del salón, decidido a dejar el mal sabor de boca a un lado los saludo con una sonrisa.

—Hola chicos.

—Hola Adrien —respondieron los morenos al unísono sin voltear a verlo, centrándose en la plática que mantenían antes de su llegada.

—Hola Marinette —se giró a ver a la azabache, esperando verla sonreír emocionada por la escena que sus amigos mantenían a su lado.

—Hola —Marinette respondió atípica, centrando su vista en su cuaderno donde realizaba un par de garabatos ignorándolo completamente, tenía recargando su rostro en su mano izquierda y tenía una expresión que a Adrien le costaba identificar.

¿Estaba molesta? ¿Triste? ¿Aburrida?

Verla así le estrujo el corazón, quiso preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero la maestra apareció pidiendo la atención del salón.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.

¿Recuerda a Emilie? ¿La modelo que se cuelga a Adrien cuando hace su vuelo para una sesión de último minuto?

Espero que sí, porque de otro modo deben estar un poco confundidos ahora mismo. :I XD


	15. MALENTENDIDOS

Adrien se giraba a cada oportunidad para ver a la chica que se sentaba detrás de él en clases, esperando que sus orbes azules como el cielo hicieran contacto con los suyos y que en ese choque de miradas le dijera que todo estaba bien, que todo se trataban de imaginaciones suyas por el mal inicio del día.

Pero cada vez que se volteaba le esquivaban la mirada, y cada papelito que le envió fue tomado para ser ignorado. Tampoco ayudo que a la hora del receso la chica se levantara con su libreta de dibujo y se alejara de ellos tras decirle a Alya que necesitaba un poco de tiempo sola o sus nuevas ideas se escaparían de su cabeza.

El rubio se quedó viendo cómo la silueta femenina de Marinette desaparecía por el umbral de la puerta del salón, para que segundos después Alya muy enojada rodeara los asientos hasta llegar al suyo, ignorando a Nino de paso para tomar por los hombros al de ojos verdes y mangonearlo de un lado a otro antes de hablar.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga Agreste? —la molestia contenida de la morena era notable, había hablado bajito para que nadie escuchara su comentario mientras apretaba los dientes en un seguro intento de no gritar ahí mismo.

—¡No lo sé! —Hablo igual de bajo que la contraria y con los nervios de punta —ayer todo estaba bien ¡perfectamente bien!

—¿Qué pasó hoy entonces para que Marinette te esté esquivando?

Para Alya estaba claro que algo había pasado. Ella sabía lo terriblemente feliz y emocionada que su amiga se sentía al estar cada día más cerca del joven modelo y que de un momento para otro no quisiera ni verlo no era una buena señal.

A su alrededor sus compañeros iban desapareciendo del salón, algunos se quedaban viendo por unos segundos la extraña escena antes de salir a disfrutar de su receso.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Hoy la vi apenas entre al salón y antier fuimos a dar una vuelta solos y la deje en su… casa. —Sus palabras empezaron a salir de su boca cada vez más lento, como si hubiera dado con el problema de todo eso. —Oh no.

—¿Qué hiciste Agreste? —Alya se dio el lujo de hablar más alto al encontrándose solos en el salón.

—¡Marinette! — Adrien se zafó del agarre de la chica, para correr a fuera del salón mientras gritaba.

—¡Adrien vuelve aquí en este preciso instante! —La mano de Nino se posó en el hombro de la chica intentando calmarla.

—Déjalo ir y que intente arreglar lo que hizo —la castaña volteo a verlo, ligeramente nerviosa.

—¿Pero y si lo empeora todo? No quiero que Marinette salga lastimada por un despiste de tu amigo.

—Yo tampoco quiero que la lastimen, ni a él. Pero si es su problema lo mejor es que lo resuelvan solos. Después nos enteraremos de lo que haya pasado.

En el patio del Colegio, Adrien corría de un lado a otro buscando a la azabache; la busco en la biblioteca, el salón de música y en el de artes plásticas. La busco en el gimnasio, la enfermería y dio un vistazo por el área de mantenimiento.

Cuando se dio cuenta el timbre había sonado nuevamente y era momento de regresar a clases, suspiro resignado mientras regresaba al salón de clases, confiaba en que podría hablar con ella antes de que llegara el profesor en turno o que podría interceptarla en el momento que las clases terminaran.

Pero cuando entro al salón se encontró con que el asiento de la chica estaba completamente vació.

—Al parecer no se sentía bien, fue a Dirección para pedir que vinieran por ella —decía Alya detrás de él, entrando junto con Nino al salón.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Me encontré a la señora Dupain en el patio, me pidió que le llevará las cosas de Marinette.

—Pudiste haberme avisado.

—¿Y qué ibas a hacer Agreste? ¿Preguntarle qué estaba pasando frente a su madre? —Adrien se quedó en silencio sin saber que responder.

La segunda parte de las clases le pareció más molesta y lenta que la primera, sintiendo de vez en cuando la mirada de Alya clavada en él y recordándole a cada instante que la de ojos color cielo no se encontraba ahí. Se había ido, por su culpa.

Su imaginación empezó a atacarlo del mismo modo, dándole la idea de que no habría modo de solucionarlo. Que esto no se solucionaría con una conversación sincera como el asunto del chicle.

La molestia en la boca del estómago parecía aumentar junto a su desesperación por no saber qué estaba pasando.

Estaba seguro que si seguía pensándolo de ese modo terminaría sudando frío.

Se obligó a respirar hondo, debía haber una forma de arreglar todo el asunto, siempre había un modo. O al menos eso es lo que había aprendido en su vida como súper héroe y los extraños objetos que el amuleto encantado de Ladybug le otorgaban.

Siempre había un modo de solucionar los inconvenientes, siempre.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Adrien tomó sus útiles y se dirigió a la salida del salón.

—Adrien ¡espera! —la voz de Alya lo hizo detenerse en el acto, girándose para ver a la chica.

—¿Qué pasa Alya? —la chica se acercó al rubio, posándose a un lado del pasillo para no obstruir el movimiento de sus compañeros.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Alya, espera —la voz de Nino se sumó a la conversación.

—Nada de ¨Alya espera¨, quieres que confié en Adrien y lo hare, pero alguien debe ponerle los puntos sobre las íes —el joven modelo los veía frustrado, ya podría estar en frente de la casa de Marinette, pidiéndole a sus padres que le permitieran verla.

—Alya, no tengo mucho tiempo —la morena se giró a ver al de ojos verdes, estrujando la mirada.

—De eso se trata Agreste, no tengo idea de lo que hiciste a Marinette ni lo que estés tramando hacer, pero hay algo que quiero que te quede muy en claro —la chica empezó a golpear el pecho masculino con su dedo anular, permitiendo que Adrien quedara entra la morena y la pared —eres importante para mi amiga a un grado que no te imaginas; si la lastimas por una tontería ¡te la vas a ver conmigo!

La chica se giró y empezó a caminar, dejando a ambos chicos sin palabras.

—Alya, ¡espera!

Nino corrió detrás de ella, tras bailar un par de segundos su vista entre la morena y su amigo. Deteniéndose abruptamente cuando la chica se giró para verlo.

—Voy a ir a ver a Marinette —acto seguido señaló al joven modelo con su dedo índice sin siquiera verlo —tu encárgate de que Adrien no haga una tontería.

Y sin más se fue, con las manos hechas puños que contrastaban con su andar despreocupado.

—Entonces… ¿qué hiciste hermano? —aventuro a preguntar Nino después de un par de segundos de silencio.

—Oh vamos, ¿tú también Nino?

—Hey, tú la escuchaste hermano ¡si haces las cosas mal nos ata a la punta de la torre Eiffel de seguro! —Nino pasó su brazo por los hombros de su amigo —y de seguro te vendrá bien contarme lo sucedido.

Adrien sonrió ladinamente, agradeciendo con la mirada al moreno que ahora lo dirigía al parque para hablar tranquilamente.

—Entonces ¿qué pasó? —Adrien recargo sus brazos sobre sus piernas, eligiendo las palabras adecuadas para explicar la situación.

—Yo… besé a Marinette ayer.

—¿¡Qué!? —algunas miradas curiosas se posaron en el par de adolescentes, mientras que Adrien le tapaba la boca a Nino, completamente tensó.

—¡Cállate! —la mano del modelo no se separó de la boca de su amigo, quién pestañeo un par de veces al no saber qué más hacer —mantén la calma ¿de acuerdo? De otro modo no te puedo explicar lo que paso.

Nino asintió, esperando que el de ojos verdes lo soltara, el cual estrujó la mirada como si esperara ver alguna señal de que el contrario realmente mantendría la calma antes de soltarlo.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó bajito, esperando que su amigo no volviera a callarlo.

—El día del parque; fuimos al cine, caminamos por París y la deje en su casa.

—No sabía que ella te gustara —indagó el de ojos cafés.

—Yo ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que paso —. Adrien escondió su rostro entre sus manos al tiempo que se recargaba en el respaldo de la banca.

—Vamos hermano, de seguro no es tan malo como crees ¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que molesto a Marinette? ¿No crees que es un poco exagerado? —Para Nino pensar que la azabache estuviera enojada por un beso era una tontería, más al ser el chico de quien se encontraba enamorada quien se lo daba.

—No sé qué más pueda ser Nino —. El rubio no cambio su postura, lo cual hizo que su voz sonara ligeramente opacada.

—Bueno y… ¿qué tal el beso? —Adrien se giró al momento.

—¿Es enserio?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Quizás usaste demasiada lengua y no le gusto! O muy poca, nunca se sabe. —el de ojos verdes se sonrojo al momento.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Me acerque a ella y bese su frente ¡su frente! —Nino lo vio extrañado.

—¿Crees que Marinette está molesta contigo porque besaste su frente? —Ahora que lo oía fuera de su cabeza sonaba realmente absurdo —Alya tiene razón, eres un idiota.

—Gracias Nino.

—Cuando quieras.

—Si no es por eso… ¿entonces qué? Ahora estoy como en el principio —Nino suspiro, resignado.

—Esperemos a ver qué le dice Marinette a Alya y sobre eso trabajaremos. Mientras tanto prepárate para incarte frente a ella y pedir disculpas.

—Suena a un plan, supongo.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, viendo a las personas pasar frente a ellos.

—Y… ¿Marinette tiene una frente linda?

—¡Nino!

Después de la plática con Nino se dirigió a las puertas del Colegio, a sabiendas que la clase de Esgrima se había terminado y que la limusina llegaría ahí en cualquier momento; agradeciendo mentalmente que no lo vieran caminar del parque al Colegio esperando poder arreglar el asunto con su profesor de esgrima él solo.

Llegó diciendo que no se sentía muy bien y que quería descansar, provocando que nadie lo molestara por esa tarde; sentándose frente a la televisión conectada a la consola, esperando que ella se conectara.

Pero el usuario de Marinette nunca apareció como conectado.

Tomaba entre sus manos su teléfono para soltarlo al momento como si quemara, tentado a mandarle un mensaje a la chica, pero sin saber qué podía decir. Nino había pedido que esperara a que Alya les compartiera la versión de la azabache; aunque Adrien no imaginaba que Alya les contara nada.

Escribió en la pantalla de su celular, borrando y escribiendo una y otra vez el mensaje sin saber que decir.

¨ ¿Ya no quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Hice algo malo? ¨ Imaginaba que su mensaje sonaba tosco, pero no sabía qué decir. ¨ No pasa nada. solo no me siento muy bien hoy. ¨

El mansaje tardo diez minutos en llegar, pero verlo aceleró el corazón del rubio ¨ ¿Qué tienes? ¿Necesitas algo? Puedo llevarte lo que quieras a tu casa. ¨

¨ No te preocupes, solo necesito descansar. ¨

El mensaje llego al momento y Adrien no se animó a responderlo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.


	16. PRIMERAS SOLUCIONES

Un nuevo día de escuela empezó, Adrien esperaba pacientemente a la de ojos color cielo; deseaba poder verla y arreglar todo el malentendido. Fuera el que fuera.

Aun así no se encontraba prepara para verla en ese estado, sintiéndose completamente abatido.

La chica había llegado con el cabello suelto con pequeñas muestras de frizz en el y su fleco caía despreocupadamente sobre sus ojos, impidiéndole al rubio ver sus ojos. Su postura ligeramente decaída como si estuviera muy cansada y arrastrando las piernas al caminar.

Aquello no le gusto a Adrien que quiso acercarse al momento a Marinette, abrazarla e incarse ahí mismo hasta conseguir su perdón y después, encontrar el modo de solucionar sus acciones.

Sus movimientos fueron adivinados por Nino, que puso mano sobre su hombro impidiendo que se levantara.

—Lo mejor será que dejes que las cosas se enfríen viejo.

El profesor llegó un segundo después de la azabache, dando paso a las clases que se dieron de igual o peor manera de lo que se habían dado el día anterior para el chico de ojos verdes, se moría por hablar con la azabache, por ver una de sus sonrisas o escuchar su contagiosa risa.

Pero lo máximo que pudo escuchar fue media conversación entre la azabache y su amiga.

—¿Te peleaste con el peine? —había dicho la morena en un intento de hacer reír a la chica.

—Si me detenía a peinarme no hubiera llegado a tiempo ¿Me veo tan mal?

—El problema es, que no ves mucho con tu fleco protector.

—No me lo recuerdes. ¿Sabes lo malo que es tener el cabello impidiéndole la vista a alguien naturalmente torpe? —la morena río por lo bajo, intentando no llamar la atención del profesor.

—Mientras continúes en una pieza todo estará bien.

De haberse girado en ese momento hubiera visto a Marinette llevar su fleco para atrás, confundiéndolo con el largo de su cabello negro y lo ligeramente rojizos que se veían sus ojos a pesar de las gotas que había utilizado antes de salir de casa para hidratarlos.

Apenas había prestado atención a las clases, sorprendiéndose al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba el receso. De mala gana se levantó de su asiento después de que Marinette y Alya habían salido del salón. Dispuesto a seguir los consejos de su amigo que parecía ser la voz de la razón.

—Debo ir a ver al profesor de Esgrima —le comentó a Nino como si le pidiera permiso mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al gimnasio de la institución.

Tenía muy en claro que debía solucionar sus errores un paso a la vez. Y aunque su prioridad estaba en Marinette tuvo que obligarse a empezar por sus otros asuntos. ¨ Lo mejor es esperar a que las cosas se enfríen ¨, repitió mentalmente las palabras de su amigo, sintiéndose completamente molesto consigo mismo.

Era consciente de su cara de pocos amigos, pues mientras iba caminando pudo ver a su alrededor a un par de personas que se habían movido de su lado al apenas verlo. Cuando se encontró por entrar al gimnasio se obligó a calmarse, no podía llegar de mal humor con el profesor cuando esperaba poder arreglar su falta del día anterior, debía solucionar sus errores.

Ya adentro del edificio no le fue difícil encontrar a Armand D'Argencourt, que ordenaba los floretes y revisaba su estado.

—Buenos días profesor D'Argencourt —el de ojos verdes procuró sonar cordial.

—Vaya, pero si es el joven Agreste —el mayor no se giró a ver al adolescente —llegas tarde, nuestra clase era ayer.

—Sí, bueno. Sobre eso…

—Tienes suerte que aún no avisara a tu padre. Ayer me encontré muy ocupado, pero hoy —Armand acomodó el último florete en su lugar antes de girarse —es otra historia.

—Venía a disculparme por ello.

—Sabes que eso no cambia el hecho de que debo avisar a tu padre ¿no? Ya sabes, él dejó especificaciones muy claras sobre tu educación.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente.

El mayor se encontraba cruzado de brazos frente al joven modelo que le regresaba una mirada determinada a pesar de los ligeros rasgos de pena que se alcanzaban a ver en su rostro. Era claro que el chico se había saltado la clase sin más y parecía estar lo suficientemente arrepentido y sensato como para aparecerse frente a él a encarar la situación.

Se limitó a suspirar antes de continuar, esperando que no estuviera tomando una mala decisión.

—Adrien, te quiero para el torneo que viene —el rubio parpadeo un par de segundos, confundido —este es el trato. Yo no le digo nada a tu padre sobre tu pequeña escapada de ayer y tú te encargas de convencerlo para que te deje representar al Colegio.

Adrien sonrió alegre ante aquella petición.

—Para mí sería un honor representar al Colegio, hare todo lo que este en mis manos —el mayor asintió, agradecido por escuchar aquello.

—Ya puedes retirarte —el chico hizo una leve reverencia antes de dirigirse a la puerta del lugar, deteniéndose abruptamente al escuchar nuevamente al mayor —y Adrien… no te metas en problemas.

Sin saber qué más decir solo asintió, saliendo del gimnasio más animado de lo que hubiera imaginado. Había entrado a un buen número de torneos, con gente de alto estatus social y que a pesar de tener los mejores profesores del ámbito no se esforzaban demasiado en ello.

Situación que había notado al ingresar en el club de esgrima del Colegio, donde su mismo profesor privado daba clases y no había dudado en hacerle ver el alto rendimiento del grupo. Y aunque no le había costado mucho adaptarse al modo de trabajo si se había sentido ligeramente abrumado por el cambio.

El sentido de competencia puede ser un gran incentivo cuando haces algo que te apasiona, y era claro que sus compañeros en el Colegio lo disfrutaban.

Se moría de ganas de contarle a Marinette, quizás si ella no se encontrara molesta se mostraría muy feliz por él.

Podía imaginarla animándolo desde las gradas, provocándole una sensación de euforia. No estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran ánimos por sus actividades, después de todo su padre siempre se encontraba muy ocupado y se limitaba a escuchar las noticas de sus actividades por Natalie.

También podría ir Nino y si Alya dejaba sus deseos de matarlo de lado la invitaría con gusto. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás Marinette y él podrían volver a hacer su número escapista y dejar a sus amigos nuevamente solos.

Realmente esperaba poder arreglarlo todo.

Encontrándose de regresó a casa le pidió a Natalie que le pidiera a su padre un poco de su tiempo, sintiéndose ligeramente nervioso cuando al llegar a la mansión la mujer le dijo que ya lo estaba esperando.

Se dirigió al Estudio de su padre, intentando calmarse antes de tocar. Sabía perfectamente que tenía la batalla perdida si no se comportaba adecuadamente frente a su padre.

—Adelante —la voz de Gabriel se dejó escuchar tras el golpeteo que el joven Agreste había provocado en la madera de la puerta con sus nudillos.

—Buenas tardes padre —la voz de Adrien fue serena, llamando la atención a su padre que lo vio por un breve instante antes de dirigir su vista nuevamente a los papeles sobre su escritorio y realizaba una firma sobre ellos.

—Buenas tardes Adrien, Natalie me dijo que querías hablar conmigo. Apresurate, no tengo mucho tiempo.

—Es sobre mis clases de Esgrima.

—¿Hay algún problema con tu clase? —la mirada azul del mayor se posó en el adolescente que se obligó a caminar tranquilamente hasta el escritorio de su padre, sentándose frente a él.

—Es más bien una oportunidad —el mayor arqueo ligeramente una ceja, esperando que su hijo continuara hablando —el profesor D'Argencourt me pidió que considerara representar al Colegio en el torneo Nacional.

—¿Cuándo te dijo esto?

—El día de ayer.

—¿Y me lo dices hasta ahora por qué..?

—Quería sopesar yo mismo si valía la pena —. Las palabras de Adrien se ganaron una mirada ligeramente curiosa de su padre.

—¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste?

—Creo que me conviene hacerlo —Adrien poso sus manos en su lado del escritorio, intentando ordenar los pensamientos en su cabeza —a los torneos que he asistido me he enfrentado a contrincantes preparados pero que no se tomaban en serio lo que estaban haciendo. Esa fue la primera diferencia que noté cuando empecé mis clases en el Colegio con otros compañeros.

Gabriel dejo a un lado los papeles que había estado leyendo antes de que su progenitor entrara, poniéndolos sobre una pila de papeles, seguramente ya revisados.

—Creo que sería una gran forma de evaluar si mis clases han dado frutos o si sólo he estado perdiendo el tiempo con esto. Midiéndome con personas que les importa realmente la materia y no personas que realizan esta actividad por la elegancia que esta representa.

El Agreste mayor sonrió de lado, tomando con la guardia baja al adolescente que no acostumbraba ver esas reacciones en el hombre.

—Debo decir que me impresionas Adrien, estas dejando de actuar como un niño y tomar conciencia de tu futuro. Hablare con Natalie para que te deje libre el día del torneo. Ahora si no te importa, debo revisar que las ordenes de telas estén en orden.

—Gracias padre.

La voz de Adrien había sonado ligeramente fina dada la impresión de haber logrado que su padre aceptara su propuesta.

Se obligó a salir del estudio tranquilamente, solo para ir y saltar en su habitación, dejándose caer por la rampa del lugar por la euforia. Plagg que había salido de su escondite cuando entraron a la habitación lo vio ir de un lado a otro, intentando quemar la emoción que sentía con esfuerzo físico.

—Cálmate niño ¡Me mareas!

—¡Plagg! ¿Es qué no lo oíste? ¡Acepto mi propuesta! Pensé que sería más complicado, que me dijera que no desperdiciara su tiempo de ese modo ¡Cualquier cosa! Cuando le cuente a Marinette sobre esto…

Adrien se dejó caer sobre su sillón, sintiendo cómo se oprimía su pecho. Plagg se posó en la rodilla del chico, llamando su atención.

—Seguramente se alegrará mucho de tus avances con tu padre. ¡Quizás prepare pay de queso para celebrar!

—Quizás pueda acompañarme al torneo.

—Y preparar otro pay por tu esfuerzo.

Plagg se froto el estómago mientras se relamía los bigotes de tan solo pensarlo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.

Debería escribir esto después de comer, creo que la mitad de la historia se la pasan comiendo.

Al menos Plagg me entiende. XD


	17. OTRA PERSPECTIVA

Aquella noche se había dedicado a estudiar, necesitaba ponerse al corriente con las clases que solían causarle más problemas y esa noche mientras nevaba en las calles parisinas, sin ningún akuma a la vista y con sus padres ausentes le daban la oportunidad perfecta.

El reproductor de música de su computador estaba en modo aleatorio, permitiéndole escuchar desde canciones instrumentales hasta la canción más estridente de su repertorio.

Tikki comía galletas a su lado, mientras ella revisaba una y otra vez sus notas buscando cualquier duda existente mientras la suavidad de su pijama azul abrazaba su figura.

Había decidido estirarse un poco, al ver sus apuntes casi completos. Dando una vuelta en su habitación antes de dirigir su vista a la ventana para apreciar la nieve caer y volverlo todo blanco.

Estaba a punto de regresar a sus actividades, cuando su radar se activó. Porque no importaba dónde estuvieran, ella siempre podía reconocer esa perfecta cabellera rubia.

Ahí afuera, acumulándose la nieve sobre él en aquella banca.

Sin pensarlo tomó la frazada rosada que tenía prolijamente doblada en su diván y corrió escaleras abajo sin pensárselo dos veces. Tikki había gritado detrás de ella, pero no se había detenido a hablar con ella.

Atravesó la calle, sintiendo el frío colarse por el material de sus pantuflas; sintiendo la punta de sus pies completamente helados cuando llegó a la figura masculina.

Él dijo su nombre, en apenas un susurro. Ella se apresuró a llevarlo a casa. Temblando por el contacto del cuerpo contrario contra el suyo.

Pidiendo ayuda a Tikki para llevarlo a su habitación donde todo era más cálido.

Había sentido mucho miedo, de tan solo pensar que el chico se quedara dormido debajo de la nieve y que no viera jamás sus perfectos ojos verdes.

Pero él despertó, aturdido. Y aunque ella quiso saber sobre sus razones no lo presiono a decirlo.

A pesar de todo, la situación la tenía en las nubes y podía jurar que el piso había dejado de existir cuando el chico le pidió tener una cita. Aquella acción podía significarlo todo o podía ser una situación normal, donde ella caería y tartamudearía.

Lo cual rompe todos los estándares en su cabeza por lo especial que es.

Porque él encuentra el modo de completar su nuevo diseño, se preocupa por saber si se está divirtiendo y encuentra una nueva oportunidad para relacionarse juntos.

Sufriendo al no ser capaz de hablar con él mediante los auriculares, utilizando sus hábiles dedos para escribir mientras jugaba solo para enterarse después que Adrien no podía leer y jugar al mismo tiempo. Y sintiéndose completamente plena cuando pudo hablar con él sin trabarse.

Disfrutando los dulces mensajes. Las conversaciones inconexas y los pequeños datos que se permitían conocer el uno del otro junto con las bromas privadas y sus risas acoplándose en una misma melodía.

Cada día se sentía más especial a su lado, su corazón no dejaba de latir altaneramente y en su rostro ya está tatuada una sonrisa, la cual se ensanchaba siempre que lo observaba.

Y aquel día, después de su pequeña jugarreta para con sus amigos, tras ver una película vieja y el contacto suave de sus manos. No puede evitar pensar que es el momento perfecto para que conozca sus sentimientos.

Jalándolo disimuladamente hasta la puerta de su hogar, donde ni la mirada de sus padres ni un cliente pueda aparecer y arruinar el momento.

Sube el pequeño escalón frente a la puerta de su casa, desea poder verlo a los ojos cuando lo diga.

Y ahí, parada frente a él, con sus manos entrelazadas; perdiéndose en el verde de su mirada, su voz la traiciona. Negándose a salir.

Se siente frustrada, sin saber qué hacer.

Pero él parece tenerlo todo claro y se acerca más, brindando una muestra de afecto que no pensó recibir ese día al levantarse.

Acariciando los largos dedos del rubio, asegurándose que aquello era verdad y no un sueño del que estaba a punto de despertar.

Él se va, dejándola con las piernas a punto de fallar.

Y en medio de la cena familiar le recuerda descansar bien, plenamente consciente de que no quiere evitar decirlo.

Sintiéndose tonta por dudarlo y pensando que, si hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente ahora podrían ser más que amigos.

Las dudas ya no existen en su cabeza, realmente piensa que sus sentimientos son correspondidos.

Una nueva semana empieza, procura peinar cuidadosamente sus coletas y utiliza un brillo con color para sus labios. Aun disfrutando del cosquilleo que se expande por su cuerpo por el recuerdo de aquel beso.

Está decidida a decírselo apenas lo vea.

Se despide de sus padres por la mañana, caminando a paso lento. Esperando que el frenético latir de su corazón se calme antes de cruzar la entrada principal del Colegio.

Lo cual hace más doloroso ver a la chica de cabello lacio y vestido blanco besando al chico.

Su cuerpo se paraliza en un segundo y su conciencia le pide una y otra vez que debe salir de ahí. Hasta que sus piernas responden y sale corriendo a su salón. Donde Alya le habla y no sabe que contestar.

Bloqueándose al momento que el rubio llega y apenas logra saludar.

Huyendo de la escuela a la primera oportunidad. Sin saber cómo había podido equivocarse tanto.

Dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro sin intentar hacerlas parar.

Pues su corazón está roto y la única culpable es ella, que se dejó influenciar por los cuentos de fantasía y había olvidado que se encontraba en la vida real.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.

Como leyeron esta es la historia desde la perspectiva de Marinette, esperaba que alguien me preguntara por lo que parecía querer decirle Marinette a Adrien cuando la dejo en su casa y como no sucedió decidí que no había explicado adecuadamente aquel hecho.

Realmente espero que quedará bien redactado. XS


	18. VACACIONES

Las últimas semanas de clases habían sido horriblemente pesadas, entre los exámenes finales, las tareas rebuscadas y las prácticas intensivas para el campeonato de esgrima; todo esto sin ignorar a los akumas en turno y la forma que Marinette había desarrollado para escabullirse cuando él se acercaba unos cuantos metros en su dirección.

¿Es que Marinette no le iba a permitir acercarse a ella nunca más?

Nino le había recomendado que se calmará, que intentará entender la situación antes de acercarse a la azabache, pero mientras más y más vueltas le daba en su cabeza no lograba entender el porqué de sus acciones. Mañana sería el primer día de vacaciones, lo cual había dado por terminado cualquier intentó de hablar con la de ojos azules.

Después de todo, eso solo significaba que sus intentos por interactuar con la azabache se habían extinguido, ella lo había ignorado olímpicamente día a día a pesar de que se sentaba frente a él; obteniendo una cara de pocker cuando sus miradas se cruzaban.

Aquello le paraba la respiración, como si acabara de recibir un gancho al hígado sin contar con modo alguno para defenderse.

Ladybug no parecía estarla llevando bien tampoco. Al final de un ataque akuma la vio sentarse perezosamente en el techo del edificio donde se encontraban, dejando salir un suspiro y escondiendo su rostro.

—¿Todo bien mi lady? —Se apresuró a acercarse a ella, pensando que quizás se encontraba demasiado cansada por la reciente pelea.

—Estoy bien Chat, todo está perfectamente —la de cabello azabache alzó su rostro sólo para desconcertar al chico.

La sonrisa ladina de la chica solo intentaba desviar la atención de lo aguados que se encontraban sus ojos, como si algo la estuviera molestando y no hubiera modo de solucionarlo.

Aquello fue como una cachetada mental para Adrien, ¿había estado tan metido en sus propios asuntos que no había deparado en Ladybug?

—Ladybug, yo…

—¡No pasa nada! —la de traje moteado se levantó al instante en el que sus aretes tintinearon recordando el poco tiempo que quedaba —Nos vemos la próxima Chat Noir.

Y tan rápido cómo había demostrado su debilidad se fue, sin permitirle objetar nada.

Tras aquel encuentro busco sus ojos con mayor insistencia de la usual, esperando que estos obtuvieran de nuevo el brillo que lo cautivaban cuando lo miraba, pero tal perecía que no sucedería pronto.

Adrien estaba ahí, viendo como todo se estaba yendo al demonio. A fuego lento, torturándolo.

Habían sido dos semanas las que necesitó para sentir que todo había empeorado, todo a causa de la ausencia de Marinette en su vida por culpa suya. Aquella idea recorrió su columna vertebral helando cada uno de sus sentidos.

¿Le afectaba tanto que la chica pasara de él? No pensaba ser tan dependiente de alguien, ni de nada en realidad. Después de todo estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo y las cosas a su alrededor eran calificadas por su cerebro como un lujo innecesario; no es que un adolescente necesite un closet de tres por tres o tener un futbolito en su habitación.

¿Se sentiría igual de mal si Ladybug un día desaparecía de su vida? ¿O el día que Plagg tuviera que irse porque ya no era necesario Chat Noir para salvar París? Por alguna razón imaginaba que aquello sería más fácil de superar que la indiferencia de la chica.

—¿Qué me has hecho Marientte?

Preguntó cansadamente a nadie, mientras pasaba su mano sobre el suave tacto del espejo frente a él, eliminando el vapor que se había impregnado en él y que le impedía ver su triste rostro antes de tomar el secador de pelo.

Mientras realizaba la tarea se perdía en el anhelo de ver de nuevo su dulce sonrisa dirigida para él, hablar de cualquier tontería que pasara por su cabeza y sentir sus delgados dedos entrelazados con los propios.

La sensación de su piel aún seguía tatuada en su memoria, negándose a salir. Oprimiendo su pecho por la ausencia.  
Salió del baño con el pantalón de su pijama acorde con la playera azul cubriendo su piel, se sentó en el computador revisando las redes sociales mientras la televisión se escuchaba de fondo con sus características risas de lata que seguían la risa de Plagg.

Observando las imágenes compartidas por sus amigos de la escuela, intentando distraer inútilmente a su cerebro de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ella.

Intentando negar lo que el dolor le hacía cada vez más evidente, ese sentimiento que no sabía en qué momento había nacido ni cómo debía de sobrellevarlo. Que el tema apareciera en su mente a cada instante lo estaba hartando.

El dolor que sentía al no encontrar cercana su presencia le parecía casi (siendo esta la palabra clave) equiparable con el que lo acompañaba todos los días cuando pensaba seriamente en que no volvería a ver a su madre. Un dolor que solo se siente cuando pierdes a alguien que realmente amas.

Sintiéndose ante ello cómo un completo idiota. Se había enamorado de ella sin saberlo y la había perdido sin siquiera saber el motivo. Y peor aún, no tenía el coraje necesario para tomarla de la muñeca en medio de las clases, llevarla a cualquier lugar solitario y pedirle que de una vez por todas le explicara lo que estaba pasando.

Pues esa no era una actitud aceptable para un Agreste.

Ese pensamiento le hizo hervir la sangre en un segundo. Odiaba tener que ser el chico perfecto, seguir los estándares establecidos para su persona y que aquellas cosas que quisiera en su vida le fueran negadas una y otra vez.

Deseaba tanto destruir las cosas de su habitación y aventar la televisión por el ventanal sin importarle nada más que sacar todo el pesar que sentía por dentro, como en aquel video musical lleno de ira, desesperación y autodestrucción.

Pero la vocecita en su cabeza llamada conciencia aparecía una vez más. Esa que tenía el mismo tono de voz que su padre y que nunca tardaba en recordarle que no podía tener un desliz así.

No era digno, era un acto sucio. Algo que solo mancharía su reputación y por lo cual sería señalado públicamente, recibiendo miradas de desprecio por desconocidos y conocidos por igual.

Y todo por actuar como lo que era. Un ser humano.

La alarma de su teléfono celular sonó al momento, con la nota que pedía que fuera a dormir para prepararse para el Torneo.

—Plagg, apaga la televisión. Es hora de dormir.

—¡Pero están sacando Garfield y sus amigos!

—Mañana puedes verla si quieres, pero después del Torneo.

El kwami apagó la pantalla plana sin volver a rechistar, aquello llamó la atención del rubio que al final se había decantado por no darle importancia.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y votar.

La siguiente será un capitulo complicado donde creo que me van a mandar muy lejos respecto a Adrien.

Voy pidiendo perdón de antemano.


	19. TRAS EL TORNEO

Su respiración era agitada tras la máscara, observando todo a cámara lenta mientras se enfrentaba a su contrincante, las voces de la gente a su alrededor llegaban a sus oidos opacadas por el latir de su corazón y el sonido de los floretes parecía haberse extinguido cómo si nunca hubiera existido en realidad.

Los movimientos del contrario eran rápidos y certeros, pero Adrien estaba acostumbrado a pelear con personas rodeadas de magia negra y eso había ayudado mucho a su desempeño diario.

—¡Tú puedes Armand!

—¡Enséñale de lo que estas hecho!

—¡Dale duro!

Adrien podía escuchar perfectamente algunas de las ovaciones dirigidas a su contrincante, personas que lo habían acompañado ese día o que al verlo pelear decidieron apoyarlo.

—¡No te detengas Adrien!

—¡Presiónalo más!

—¡Dale con la silla!

Y para sorpresa suya también había personas que se dedicaban a animarlo.

Se encontraba cansado, el combate se había alargado más de lo normal; se trataba de un enfrentamiento muy parejo y se trataba del último. Ahora estaban empatados en puntos y cualquiera que diera el punto final sería el ganador.

Estaba tan concentrado que cualquier sonido que no fuera el latir de su corazón junto con su respiración fue ignorado. Todo menos su dulce voz.

—¡Solo un poco más Adrien!

Al final de la frase la punta de su florete encontró el camino hasta el pecho del contrario, el arbitró dejó sonar su silbato y levantó su mano derecha, dándole la victoria a Adrien que se apresuró a quitarse la mascarilla para buscar en las gradas la dueña de aquella voz. Pero no la encontró.

Y la sonrisa en sus labios se desdibujó al entenderlo.

Tras la pequeña ceremonia de premiación y agradecer al contrario por aquella tan buena pelea se fue de regreso a su casa. A pesar de que tenía permiso para festejar con sus amigos ese día y que podía hacer lo que deseara. Incluso después de que su profesor lo invitara a comer al darse cuenta de que había ido solo.

Ahora, nuevamente en la mansión, con el trofeo en mano que dejó a un lado de la puerta de su cuarto; sentándose frente al computador intentando distraerse con cualquier cosa. Todo sin éxito.

La había imaginado ahí, dándole ánimos como anteriormente lo había sopesado. Pudo verla ahí, dando saltitos por su victoria. Al estar feliz por él. Tenía tanto que no le pasaba algo así.

¿Cómo debía interpretarlo?

—¿Me estas escuchando chico? —la voz de Plagg lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, se giró parra ver su semblante preocupado.

—Perdón ¿qué decías?

—Preguntaba si estás bien. ¿No quieres salir un rato? —Adrien sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería el pequeño ser negro.

—Estoy bien Plagg, descuida —le brindó la mejor sonrisa que podía ofrecer en ese momento antes de continuar —voy a buscar un libro en la biblioteca principal. ¿Me esperas aquí? —el gato negro se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro, quizás hay algo divertido en la televisión —y sin más el gato flotó hasta e sillón prendiendo el televisor.

Adrien sonrió para sí mismo, internamente divertido por las acciones de su amigo. Se levantó rápidamente antes de atravesar nuevamente el umbral de su habitación y caminar sin rumbo. Realmente no pensaba en tomar un libro de la biblioteca, cualquier tema que fuera de su interés se veía reflejado en los estantes que se encontraban en su habitación; solo quería deambular, con suerte se ayudaría a pensar.

Cuando lo de su madre era muy reciente la había imaginado, en la puerta de la casa esperándolo, riendo en una de las habitaciones que solía frecuentar o incluso sus inconfundibles pasos deteniéndose frente a su cuarto.

Jugarretas de su mente que intentaban llenar el vació que había dejado en su vida. Le había costado mucho superar aquella situación, más de una vez corrió a la silueta de su madre solo para ver cómo desaparecía frente a él.

A pesar de que la había visto en el cajón funerario. Incluso después de que había visto la tierra caer sobre el mismo.

Era un niño que no entendía el concepto de muerte, pues su padre nunca se detuvo a hablar con él de eso. Ni Natalie, ni nadie. Era natural que estuviera confundido.

Pero ahora ya no era más un niño y ella no estaba muerta, solo estaba enojada con él. Solo la extrañaba, la extrañaba de sobremanera.

Se había obligado a concentrarse en el torneo que olvido por breves instantes que ella no estaba ahí. Ahora la idea le provocaba una risa amarga en contradicción con el triste asombro en el que se había visto envuelto cuando se dio cuenta de ello en el torneo.

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo se dedicó a abrir algunas habitaciones. Frías y solas cada una de ellas. Antes le gustaba hacerlo, le gustaba abrir cada puerta de la mansión buscando a su madre que se ocultaba de él solo para sorprenderlo después.

Ahora sentía que cazaba fantasmas. Pues no había nadie más ahí.

Entró sin ser consciente de ello, a su antiguo cuarto de juegos que ahora era una habitación para invitados, observando la pequeña mancha de sangre que se había resistido a salir pese al tiempo y os productos químicos que habían usado en ella. Y que por alguna razón su padre no acepto cambiar.

Entró después al estudio de la planta superior de su padre, ese que solo usaba en verano porque la vista de París era perfecta. Caminó contando las losetas, y deteniéndose antes de pisar la número 15 que sonaba hueca al no estar bien posicionada, aquello siempre lo había hecho reír.

Se detuvo en la pequeña sala de estar que representaba un lugar acogedor al otro extremo de la mansión, sentándose en el rojo sillón en el que su madre solía sentarse con él sobre sus piernas para contarle algún cuento. Aún podía percibir su aroma que se negaba a desaparecer de ahí.

Entró sin pensarlo mucho en la habitación de sus padres, sorprendiéndose al recordar cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que entró ahí.

Sin pensarlo mucho bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones de su padre, esa que tenía vista al patio trasero y a la que no tenía permitido entrar. El lugar era usado sólo para negocios, para esas reuniones que su padre tenía con nuevos comerciantes o futuros inversionistas.

Al extremo contrario de la mesa rectangular se encontraba una barra tipo bar, el detalle sorprendió un poco al rubio que no recordaba verla. Si bien nunca había entrado al lugar sí lo había visto desde el jardín.

Curioso abrió la puerta corrediza de madera del exhibidor, en la parte inferior que se escapaba a su vista; justo por debajo de la vitrina de cristal que dejaba ver la cava de su padre con un sinfín de vinos, seguramente muy caros.

Ahí adentró se encontró con más de una botella de distinto contenido, algunas claras, otras obscuras. De estéticos diseños y llenas de una ligera capa de polvo, todas intactas frente a él. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí?

Mucho tiempo, atinó a pensar. Después de todo su padre no solía beber demasiado, solo esporádicamente, cuando cerraba un negocio y no más que una copa de vino con sus invitados.

Hombres adinerados igual que él que le regalaban una botella tras otra sin saber que terminaría ahí sin abrirse nunca, olvidada seguramente por su padre.

Y sin realmente buscarlo se le ocurrió ¿qué pasaba si tomaba una para sí?

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.

Qué creen que pasara después de este punto?

Me dormí en el pasto y no llegue a una de mis clases, diez minutos gente de bien, por diez minutos me negaron la entrada. ewe  
Tengo una exposición más tarde, por lo cual traje la coputadora a la escuela y me dije: pues voy a escribir.

Y bueno, nueva parte para el fic


	20. DECISIONES

La mirada verde de ambos se encontraba fija en la botella de cristal, aquella que Adrien había tomado de la vitrina del bar cerciorándose de que el espacio que había dejado pasara desapercibido.

A un lado de la botella se encontraba un bote de jugo y un vaso que había tomado de la cocina, al igual que una bolsa de frituras que tenía guardada en su habitación. Todo enfrente de ellos, en la mesa frente al sofá.

—¿Estás seguro de esto chico? —preguntó el gato negro que flotaba a la altura del rostro contrario.

—No es como que tenga nada que perder.

Y realmente lo pensaba. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Estaba solo en casa, su padre bebía tan irregularmente y había tantas botellas en el lugar que nunca notaría la desaparición de una, ninguno de sus amigos estaba cerca como para tener una pelea y si algo se rompía en su habitación podía decir que era un accidente.

Necesitaba un escape de sus pensamientos, de sus obligaciones y de sí mismo. Y si lo que sus compañeros de clase decían era cierto, entonces la bebida lo haría sentirse más sereno.

Giró la tapa de la botella mientras que el gato se sentaba a su lado, expectante de la situación; el sello de la botella cedió al instante, permitiendo al rubio retirar la tapa. Se acercó la botella a la nariz, oliendo con cierta reserva el contenido y frunciendo el ceño como respuesta inmediata, mientras que al fondo se escuchaban las risas humorísticas de la televisión prendida.

El olor amargo de la bebida alcohólica era muy penetrante y por un instante temió que aquella fragancia se impregnara en él y lo descubrieran. Pero eso era prácticamente imposible, su padre regresaría dentro de un par de días, lo cual le daba tiempo suficiente para beber el contenido, desechar la botella en un basurero público y limpiar cualquier cosa que pudiera dañar.

Sin pensarlo mucho más sirvió parte del contenido en el vaso, tomando un pequeño trago intentando calar su sabor amargo. El líquido quemó su garganta en un instante, necesitado de carraspear para aliviar aquella sensación e introduciendo en su boca algunas de las frituras para disminuir la sensación, resultándole divertido el reciente calor que ahora sentía en la boca de su estómago tras probarlo.

Abrió el bote de jugo, combinándolo con el contenido de su vaso, dándole pequeños sorbos hasta que había dado con el porcentaje adecuado. Ahí donde el sabor del alcohol no molestaba y le permitía sentir el dulzor del jugo como contraparte.

Aun así, no podía evitar sentir que era una mala decisión. En su momento imaginó que su primer encuentro con esas sustancias sería a lado de Nino, mientras hablaban de música y videojuegos. Disfrutando el momento donde ambos eran unos inexpertos.

Pero ahora se encontraba solo en su habitación, después de ganar un trofeo y tras no invitar a ninguno de sus amigos a la competencia porque se sentía tan derrotado mentalmente que no hubiera soportado la negativa de ninguno de ellos.

Porque sabía que Nino saldría el día siguiente de vacaciones con su familia, a Chloé esas cosas no le interesaban y Marinette junto con Alya no le dirigían la palabra. Era más fácil omitir la invitación y si algún día se enteraban hacer cómo si no fuera la gran cosa. Como si él mismo no se hubiera encontrado entusiasmado de entrar a ese torneo en particular mientras practicaba.

Suspiro pesadamente, tenía entendido que ese tipo de bebidas te ayudaban a olvidar aquello en lo que no querías pensar, aun así, continuaba dándole vueltas a sus problemas. Tomó un trago de la bebida más largo, pensando que hacía falta más de esa sustancia en su sistema.

Había escuchado también que esa bebida podía hacerte feliz con casi cualquier cosa y no podía evitar esperar que sucediera. Había estado muy deprimido los últimos días.

¿No era momento ya de que saliera el sol? En vez de eso seguía nevando en su vida como se mostraba al otro lado del ventanal frente a él. Cayendo lentamente en combinación con su melancolía.

Había ignorado tanto la nieve que caía a su alrededor en los últimos días que le parecía absurdo. Internamente se había sentido como en plena primavera, con el sol brillando en lo más alto y regalando una caricia que no quemaba, una caricia que no era más que una ilusión en su vida.

A Adrien le encantaría que todo fuera más fácil. Solucionar las cosas con Marinette, que Ladybug confiara en él, elegir a una de las dos y no sentirse culpable por su elección.

Pero las cosas no eran así y aunque intentara entenderlas no podía porque ni siquiera podía entenderse a él.

Todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora era una gran excusa, una excusa para no tomar una decisión de ningún tipo. Limitándose a hacer lo que se le pedía y disfrutando de lo que otros le brindaban. Negándose a hacer lo que sabía que debía hacer por miedo, de miedo de la respuesta de las personas que eran importantes para él.

Era un cobarde y lo sabía.

De nada servía ser capaz de aventarse al abismo en contra de un akuma donde, sea como sea todo regresaría a la normalidad tras el amuleto encantado de Ladybug a hacer cualquier cosa en su vida a sabiendas de que no tendría modo de solucionarlo.

Al fin y al cabo, él no tenía un Lucky Charm y más allá de eso, la mala suerte era su símbolo. Era un gato negro.

El vaso se llenó y vació frente a él una y otra vez sin siquiera notarlo por sus cavilaciones, llenándolo a veces cuando se había terminado su contenido o cuando este se encontraba justo a la mitad. Disfrutando del sabor amargo que cada vez le importaba menos que contrastara adecuadamente con el jugo.

Se sentía ligeramente sedado y podía percibir al tiempo pasar lentamente, siempre le había parecido curioso cómo la percepción cambiaba según pasarás un buen o mal momento. Un trago amargo se sentía infinito, uno agradable se volvía efímero.

A lado de Marinette se detenía el tiempo. ¿Eso no la volvía una especie de droga para él? La risa salió de su garganta naturalmente, era ligeramente consiente de que estaba desvariando.

Tomó el teléfono celular entre sus manos, todo mientras daba un nuevo sorbo a su vaso y comía un par de frituras. Observando las fotografías que se había sacado con la chica en sus últimas salidas al parque, o mientras esperaban alguna clase.

Extrañaba tanto escucharla reír.

Sin pensarlo demasiado buscó su última fotografía en la aplicación de mensajes que ha dejado de sonar con insistencia desde que ya no hablan, sonriendo cálidamente al toparse con la sonrisa algo forzada de la imagen mientras que con sus manos hacía la seña de la paz.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde? Solo necesitaba ser más insistente al pedirle hablar, ella no podía negárselo toda la vida… ¿o no?

Suspiró intentando calmar a su propio corazón que había empezado a latir rápidamente ante la idea y seleccionó le opción que le permitía realizar una llamada, pidiendo mentalmente que Marinette conteste a cada tono que pasa. Su corazón aumenta sus latidos ante la expectativa mientras una parte de él le pide que cuelgue y deje las cosas así.

Pero si niega a caer a sus miedos. Ya ha esperado demasiado, es momento de que haga algo.

La llamada no fue contestada, pero eso no le impidió llamar una y otra vez. Estaba a nada de buscar el teléfono de la panadería Dupain por Internet, seguro de que los padres de la chica no le negarían su deseo de escucharla, de arreglar las cosas.

La pequeña parte de él que no para de pensar que es una mala idea le hace notar lo molesta que ella estará por su insistencia, pero no le importa. No ahora.

Pero no puede negar que se siente cada vez más derrotado. Dirige su mirada a Plagg que esta tranquilamente dormido a un lado suyo, con las extremidades extendidas y la boca abierta. Esta por colgar e intentarlo una vez más cuando por fin se detiene el sonido anunciando que han contestado a su llamada.

—¿Se puede saber por qué me llamas tan tarde? —un breve ¨te lo dije¨ suena en su cabeza, pero es lo último que le importa ahora.

—La verdad no sé qué hora es —ríe nervioso y aliviado a la vez, curioso de lo lenta que le pareció su propia voz al contestar.

—Son las once de lo noche, estaba a punto de irme a dormir.

—Tu y yo sabemos que no te duermes hasta las tres. Por eso siempre llega tarde a clases señorita Dupain—. No pudo evitar molestarla un poco, aunque no fuera el momento indicado.

—¿Estás haciendo tanto lío por mi hora de dormir? —Era fácil saber que estaba molesta, pero quizás no lo estaba tanto como quería aparentar. Después de todo le había contestado en vez de apagar el celular.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo? —fue al punto incapaz de jugar con la buena suerte que en ese momento parecía tener, desesperándose a cada segundo que pasaban en silencio —dime lo que sea, por favor.

—Yo no quiero hablar contigo —Adrien se acarició la sien mientras pensaba que ella era demasiado terca, desesperándolo.  
—¿Puedes decirme que demonios fue lo que hice? ¿No crees que me merezco una explicación? —Se sintió mal al momento en el que había hablado, lo último que quería era comportarse mal con ella.

—Si no lo sabes entonces es porque no tiene importancia —responde la chica rápidamente sin más.

—Si no lo sé es porque un día todo estaba perfectamente bien y al otro simplemente empezaste a pasar de mi—. Un breve silencio se creó por parte de ambos, Adrien completamente dispuesto a arreglar el asunto suspiro cansado antes de volver a hablar. —Voy para tu casa, si después no quieres hablarme nunca más está bien. Pero al menos dame una razón.

—Adrien… —la voz de Marinette diciendo su nombre no llego correctamente al rubio, que cansado de todo eso se levantó dispuesto a dirigirse a la casa de la chica. Pero hubo algo que no considero.

Al momento de levantarse le llegó la sensación de mareo, sintiendo que el piso se movía bajo sus pies desorientándolo completamente, cayendo entre el sillón y la mesa de centro como peso muerto.

La voz de Marinette se escuchaba a lo lejos desde el teléfono celular repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre, mientras todo alrededor del rubio se tornaba negro.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

No sé que edad tengan o si han bebido alguna vez, tampoco soy quien para decirles que no lo hagan.

Pero si creo prudente recordarles que ningún tipo de sustancia es necesaria para pasarla bien o huir de los problemas de la vida y que si lo van a hacer sean concientes de las personas que estan a su alrededor y si realmente pueden confiar en ellas.


	21. ANUNCIO, MEXICO

Perdonen el anuncio, pero creo importante compartirles lo siguiente.

* * *

Alex noticias. (?)

Hoy sobre las doce de la mañana hubo un temblor de magnitud 8.4, con epicentro en Chiapas; siendo el más fuerte que se ha dado.

Para este momento se cuenta con una baja de 33 muertos y algunos daños físicos en edificaciones; se han dado replicas del terremoto a lo largo de la madrugada de magnitud 6.

También a ocasionado un maremoto (mi dato es de las 2:30 de la madrugada, quizás a variado), por lo que han pedido desalojar las costas por seguridad.

Si bien el terremoto ha sido muy fuerte, no ha sido tan desastroso. En 1985 tuvimos otro temblor por estas fechas, con epicentro en Michoacán que ocasionó la perdida de un gran número de edificaciones y el número de muertos rodeando los 10,000 (el dato varia dependiendo la fuente que se consulte).

La diferencia con ambos temblores es que el del 85 fue un temblor trepidatorio (el movimiento se da verticalmente) y el que acabamos de tener fue oscilatorio (su movimiento es horizontal).

También a cambiado la normativa, en México existe (como en todos lados) un Reglamento de Construcción para el D.F. el cual es una serie de normas que te dice qué cosas puedes y no puedes hacer al momento de construir.

Ahora el Reglamento funde con una de los más completas normas para evitar las fallas en los edificios.

Aun así, hay muchas edificaciones viejas que no están capacitadas para sobrellevar estos inconvenientes, Estados Unidos tiene la costumbre de demoler y construir en lapsos muy cortos; pero aquí una construcción es para siempre (o para lo que aguante).

También esta el tema de la corrupción, para poder construir se deben de firmar una serie de permisos que dan fe a que el trabajo constructivo esta bien realizado y que los materiales son de buena calidad.

Tristemente muchos prefieren dar mordidas (dar una cantidad de dinero bajo la mesa) para poder edificar lo que se sea sin revisar siquiera que todo este en orden. O comprar materiales más baratos con el fin de llevar más dinero a sus bolsillos. Sin pensar en las afectaciones que esto tendrá en situaciones como esta.

Pero que me desvió del tema.

No sé cuántas personas que lean esto son mexicanas y cuántos son de otros países, pero si son de México les pido que no se agüiten, fervientemente creo que han pasado cosas peores en nuestra historia y que siempre encontramos el modo de sacar una sonrisa y seguir adelante.

El asunto gente, es que en estas ultimas semanas se han dado una serie de tornados, el terremoto y el maremoto, por lo que si hay mucha gente que no esta pasando su mejor momento.

Si esta en su posibilidad llevar **agua, comida enlatada, ropa, croquetas, artículos de higiene, etc**. estas serán muy bien recibidas.

La imagen que dicta los centros de acopio la encuentran en Facebbok: Gobierno de Chiapas.

Imagino que en las escuelas también se harán las colectas, si son estudiantes pregunten al director de su institución y háganlo sentir mal por no dar aviso antes.

Recuerden que siempre hay que apoyarnos entre nosotros y a los demás, no importa la situación que sea.

Para los de otros países, muchas gracias por todo el aliento que nos dan, pero si llegan a poner en Facebook el filtro con la bandera mexicana no lo usen por favor, ya estoy viendo a la raza decir que todos están celebrando el día de la independencia o algo por el estilo. XD

En fin, gracias por leer.

Animo México.


	22. VESTIGIOS

El golpe seco había retumbado en los oídos de la muchacha la cual, con temor, empezó a insistir en la llamada telefónica.

—¿Adrien? —seguramente algo a su alrededor había caído causando el estruendo —¿Adrien? —volvió a preguntar, quizás estaba muy ocupado intentando levantar lo que fuera que cayera al suelo, o quizás… —¡Adrien!

O posiblemente un grupo de malhechores entraran a la mansión y acababan de golpear al chico para pedir un rescate. No tuvo que pensarlo más antes de invocar su transformación y dirigirse al hogar del rubio con autentico temor asomándo en cada poro de su piel.

En los últimos días había tenido una mezcla extraña de sentimientos. Por un lado, se sentía completamente dolida; los castillos de cartas que había construido en su mundo se habían derrumbado en tan solo un segundo, a pesar de lo reales que estos parecían.

Había intentado ser madura, seguir con la bonita amistad que habían compartido en los últimos meses, pero ¿cómo iba a hablar con él cuando sus ojos se humedecían con tan solo verlo? Ni hablar de tener una conversación con él, pues las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

Cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar y mostró la fotografía de contacto del rubio se había prometido no contestar, estaba segura de que cualquier conversación que iniciaran terminaría mal, y de que se encontraría más lastimada de lo que en ese momento se encontraba en caso de que eso fuera posible.

Por un momento deseó ser capaz de apagar el teléfono y continuar viendo la nueva serie con la que había intentado distraer su mente, aun cuando sabía que simplemente no lo lograría.

Porque si lo hacía no dejaría de darle vueltas al tema, buscando la razón por la cual le estuviera llamando; pensando que quizás estuviera en problemas y buscara ayuda en ella, cualquier razón le valía para ignorar el hecho de que, a pesar de todo, no estaba preparada para alejarlo definitivamente de su vida.

Y ahora estaba ahí, buscando el modo de entrar a la mansión, esperando encontrar a Adrien o cualquier pista que la llevara a él, solo deseando que se encontrara bien.

Para su suerte el ventanal de la habitación del rubio estaba abierto, así que logró entrar tras dar una voltereta en el aire. No tardo en sentirse tonta, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que alguien se encontrara en el lugar y le preguntara por su presencia.

Pero desechó la idea al encontrar el lugar desierto, a excepción del cuerpo inerte de Adrien que se encontraba tumbado entre la mesa de centro y el sillón de su habitación; se acercó tan rápido como pudo al chico, sintiendo su corazón desbocarse al notar que estaba desmayado.

Acarició el rostro masculino buscando algún daño en su cabeza, agradeciendo que no hubiera sido secuestrado a favor de una jugosa recompensa, en busca de vender sus órganos internos en el mercado negro o algo parecido.

Su mirada se posó en la mesita de noche donde descansaba la botella de cristal a medio terminar que no tardó en identificar.

Suspirando entre enojada y aliviada al descubrir la razón por la cual Adrien se había desmayado y porqué le resultaba tan difícil entender lo que decía cuando le había llamado.

—¿De dónde sacaste la botella? —preguntó a la nada mientras ponía de lado el rostro masculino, al parecer había logrado meter las manos antes de caer.

Agradeció mentalmente por ello, al menos así no tendría que preocuparse por alguna contusión que, de ser así le hubiera hecho que llamar a emergencias y no tendría el modo de explicar cómo había entrado a la mansión; ni a los paramédicos, ni a sus padres que estarían más interesados en saber cuándo había salido de su propia casa.

Pero ese no era el momento de hacer conjeturas; le dio fin a su transformación, no necesitaba ser Ladybug en ese momento.

—¿Estará bien? —pregunto la kwami rojiza, que se había limitado a observar la escena durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Sí, solo está ebrio. Debería despertar dentro de algunas horas.

—Pensé que no querías volver a verle —afirmó la pequeña criatura rojiza mientras detallaba la palpable preocupación de la azabache.

—Tu y yo sabemos que no es eso lo que quiero —Marinette acomodaba algunos mechones del cabello rubio mientras hablaba—. Además de ser imposible, tenemos clases juntos y sus fotografías están en toda París.

La kwami rió de buena gana, ella mejor que nadie había vivido todas las emociones y expectativas de la chica con coletas; alegrándose y entristeciéndose cada vez que ella lo hacía.

—¿Y ahora qué harás Marinette?

—Esperar a que despierte, no me atrevo a dejarlo así.

—Nunca imaginé que sabrías qué hacer en estos casos —la kwami se posó en la rodilla femenina, mientras que Marinette se encogía de hombros.

—He visto a mi primo Claude un par de veces en estas condiciones y a mi papá cuidándolo antes de mandarle de vuelta con mi tío.

—¿Crees que despertará pronto?

—Quizás dentro de un par de horas o ya entrada la mañana. Espero que nadie venga a buscarle antes de eso.

—¿ Y cómo pasarás el tiempo hasta entonces Marinette? —la azabache miro a su alrededor, buscando algo con que distraerse.

—Supongo que aprovecharé la biblioteca privada de Adrien.

Se levantó al momento, y subió la escalera de caracol que daba a la parte superior de la habitación. Marinette empezó a observar los títulos que se mostraban frente a ella, mientras que la kwami roja se adelantaba despreocupadamente hasta que algo llamó su atención.

En el fondo del tapanco dónde descansaban los libreros se podía ver un par de libros apilados en el piso, uno de ellos acomodado como si de una tienda de campaña se tratase a dónde Tikki no dudo en asomarse. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al encontrarse con el pequeño kwami negro que tapaba sus ojos con sus manitas, como si de ese modo pudiera evitar que le descubrieran.

—¿Tikki? —la voz de la azabache se dejó escuchar, alarmando a la kwami rojiza.

—¿Si, Marinette? —se apresuró a preguntar mientras se dejaba ver por su portadora.

—Ya encontré algo para leer.

—Ahora bajo, quiero ver qué más hay aquí —la chica la miró curiosa por unos segundos, antes de ceder.

—Claro, no tardes mucho. Lo último que queremos es que alguien te vea.

—Sí, claro, claro.

La catarina no se atrevió a moverse hasta que su portadora estuvo de nuevo en el piso inferior; asomándose nuevamente al hueco que formaba el libro y ver al pequeño gato negro que había abierto un ojo para verla y cerrarlo nuevamente.

—¡Plagg! —dijo en un susurro, completamente alarmada—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo no soy Plagg, soy un juguete que funciona a base de camembert, propiedad de un niño rico.

—¡Plagg! —la kwami roja aparto los brazos de los ojos verdes de un tirón.

—¿Tu qué crees que hago aquí? Me escondo de tu portadora, ¡claro esta!

—¿Y no pudiste evitar que Adrien bebiera? ¿Qué tal si apareciera un akuma?

—Vamos Tikki, como si los antiguos portadores nunca hubieran hecho algo estúpido —la de ojos color cielo pareció calmarse un poco después de eso.

—Aun así, no está bien que Adrien o cualquier otro haga esas cosas.

—¡Por todos los quesos! Tikki, te aprecio, pero no hagas esto. Tus portadoras siempre tienen vidas lindas y actúan correctamente porque es lo justo; pero quienes están bajo el símbolo de la mala suerte… bueno. Siempre es más complicado que eso. ¿No puedes darme tu voto de confianza? ¿Después de todos estos años?

La kwami estrujo levemente los ojos antes de suspirar. Sabía que Plagg tenía razón, la vida de ambos portadores era el reflejo contrario del otro, compenetrándose el uno al otro.

—Confio en ti Plagg, siempre.

—Bien, ahora haz que tu portadora entre en razón y hable con mi chico; me estoy cansando de verlo siempre tan alicaído.

Tikki asomó su pequeña cabeza al piso inferior, encontrándose con Marinette acariciando el cabello rubio del chico, ignorando el libro que descansaba sobre su regazo.

—Parece que todo mejorará pronto Plagg.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Quiero agradecer a Anadelalba, que me esta ayudando con mis errores de redacción.

Pido una disculpa por la tardanza.


	23. México, anuncio

Alex noticias 2.0

Hoy a la 1:30 aproximadamente tembló cerca de la ciudad de México.

Tras localizar a familiares y amigos me di a la tarea de ayudar a mis vecinos a revisar sus hogares para prevenir un accidente dado su colapso.

Después me dirigí a Tlanepantla, donde se encuentra encuentra el hospital ceylan (de estos que son parte del seguro social) para ayudar a mover a los enfermos ya que el lugar está por colapsar.

Y es en este momento, lo que puedo hacer por ayudar.

En la Ciudad de México hay muchas personas que están haciendo lo propio, quitando escombros, llevando comida para los brigadistas, medicamentos y fuentes de electricidad y luz.

Por otro lado, hay personas que están aprovechando para asaltar y llevarse la ayuda que se envia.

Nuevamente les pido, que si son de México no hagan oídos sordos, si hay algunos modo en el que puedan ayudar, hagalo.

Comida (enlatada, agua, tortas para los brigadistas, etc.)

Medicamentos (insulina, guantes, gasas, jeringas, etc.)

Palas, picos, cubetas, etc.

Pilas, lámparas.

Cualquier cosa gente, puede hacer la diferencia.

Gracias por leer.

Y pisos disculpas por aquellos que esperaban que esta fuera una nueva actualización.


	24. DESPIERTA

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con las patas de la mesa de centro frente a él, incapaz de evitar la risa que surgía de su boca ante la sensación de estar flotando y el hecho de no poder centrar su mente en realidad.

Su último recuerdo lo situaba sentado en el sillón, mientras bebía el contenido de la botella de alcohol. Y aunque intentaba forzar a su cerebro para que llenara el espacio vacío que en su memoria se había formado, este parecía no querer desaparecer.

Giró sobre sí mismo para quedar acostado boca arriba, viéndose obligado a entrecerrar los ojos al instante por la cantidad de luz que llegaba a sus orbes verdes dadas las lámparas de la habitación.

Sorprendiéndose al instante, pues una figura femenina se encontraba a un lado suyo.

—¿Marinette? —la voz le salió rasposa, dada la deshidratación de su cuerpo.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente —la azabache le brindó una sonrisa cálida que le hizo sonreír como respuesta.

—¿Este es un sueño? —estiró su mano y acarició la mejilla de la adolescente, disfrutando la textura de su nívea piel.

—No tonto, no es un sueño —aquello le hizo sentir una enorme paz.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó al tiempo que intentaba levantarse, sintiendo como la cabeza le daba vueltas por el esfuerzo.

—Si yo fuera tu no me movería demasiado.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque todavía puedes vomitar.

En un movimiento brusco quedo sentado a un lado de la chica, cuando quiso estirar sus piernas estas golpearon con la mesa de centró, permitiendo que la botella de cristal temblara sobre la superficie.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó nuevamente sin siquiera notarlo.

—Me marcaste y te desmayaste —Adrien sonrió ante aquella respuesta, incapaz de contener el comentario en su garganta.

—¿Estabas preocupada por mí? —acomodó su cabeza en el hombro femenino, esperando que con esa acción dejara de moverse todo a su alrededor.

—Mucho —aceptó la chica sin rechistar.

—Yo también estaba preocupado por ti —atrapó la mano femenina, entrelazando sus dedos con los propios.

—¿Por qué?

—No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que alguien se preocupó por Adrien Agreste —el comentario fue hecho más para él que para la contraria.

Marinette no entendió a qué se refería, no sabía que el de ojos verdes hacía esa diferencia al pensar en su alter ego heroico. Inmediatamente le restó importancia al recordarse que el chico estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—Tu padre debe preocuparse por ti todos los días Adrien, también tus amigos lo hacemos —la respuesta le formó una nueva sonrisa al chico.

—Debes pensar que soy un desagradecido, ¿no? —la idea le resulto amarga, más que el primer trago que le había dado al contenido de la botella de cristal.

—Imagino que tienes tus razones para decirlo.

Adrien se dedicó por unos segundos a detallar la mano que sostenía entre las propias, pensando vagamente en lo que debía responder.

—A ti te gusta el trabajo de mi padre, ¿verdad? —la pregunta parece tener tan poca relación con lo anterior que a Marinette le cuesta un poco responder.

—Sí.

—¿Sabes cómo se hizo de renombre? —la fémina negó con la cabeza, incitando al chico a continuar —vivíamos cerca de _My Little Garden_ (Mi Pequeño Jardín), una tienda de costura donde mi padre trabajaba y compraba las piezas de tela que necesitaba para sus diseños.

Vivíamos en unos pequeños departamentos de la zona, el estudio de mi padre estaba en un pequeño rincón de la sala y mi madre siempre tenía que pedirme que no hiciera mucho ruido mientras jugaba; creo que mis mejores recuerdos están en ese apartamento.

Cuando tenía diez años mamá enfermó, tenía cáncer muy avanzado y no había mucho que hacer. Recuerdo lo mucho que lloró cuando su cabello empezó a caérsele… pero ese no es el punto. En ese entonces mi padre conoció a André Bourgeois, el cual empezó a meterlo en sus círculos.

La fémina mantiene silencio mientras se le forma un nudo en la garganta a cada palabra que el chico dicta.

—Mi padre odiaba tener que ir a las fiestas a las que lo invitaba, tuviste que haberlo visto Marinette, pasó toda una noche cosiendo un traje de gala porque no tenía nada presentable para ir. Tenía unas grandes ojeras y terminó por ponerse algunas banditas mías, con pequeños dibujos decorándolas por la cantidad de veces que se pinchó los dedos.

Fue entonces que obtuvo su primera oportunidad, un par de personas confiaron en él su dinero para que hiciera una pequeña muestra de su trabajo en la semana de la moda. Mi padre se esforzó al máximo para sacar adelante sus diseños, mamá solía levantarse de la cama para prepararle café aun cuando debía guardar reposo. No sé cuánto dinero confiaron a mi padre en ese entonces, pero sí sé que gran parte del dinero la usó para pagar las deudas de luz y del hospital.

Ese día regresó a casa muy emocionado, había vendido sus ideas a una empresa americana y le pidieron que les mostrará algo para la siguiente temporada. Yo estaba en la sala viendo televisión cuando él llegó; fue a despertar a mamá con la buena noticia, pero ella no despertó.

Papá se refugió en el trabajo y antes de que se cumpliera el año de la muerte mi madre compró esta casa. No le gusta hablar de eso.

—Por eso siempre niega al dar una entrevista.

—Es correcto —la voz de Adrien se mantuvo neutral en todo momento, como si se encontrara hablando del clima en vez de su pasado —yo sé que me quiere Marinette, te lo juro. Pero a veces es difícil recordarlo cuando se esconde en su estudio y no me habla de nada más que de trabajo.

Marinerre se lo pensó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—Sé que no es lo mismo, pero yo estoy aquí, a tu lado —el rubio sonríe cálidamente, pues esas palabras lo llenan, más de lo que ella puede imaginar y de lo que Adrien se permite mostrar.

—Gracias Marinette, de verdad.

—Eres fuerte, yo no podría soportarlo.

—No ha sido tan malo, me ha ayudado a ver las cosas en perspectiva y lo que importa.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Tú, por ejemplo. Tengo muy en claro que no quiero que te alejes de mí y que debo cuidarte, aunque debo decirte, que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se hace eso. Mis relaciones con otras personas son pocas, así que me encuentro caminando sin rumbo. Así que dime Marinette. ¿Qué hice que te doliera tanto? Estoy dispuesto a arreglarlo todo, como sea.

—Créeme Adrien, acabas de solucionarlo todo en este momento.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.


	25. ESCARMIENTO

Adrien abrió los ojos sintiéndose confundido, la luz del sol iluminaba la habitación como todos los días, la botella de alcohol se mantenía erguida sobre la mesa frente a él y una de las ventanas permitía entrar aire fresco al lugar.

El dolor de cabeza lo golpeó súbitamente cuando intentó levantarse del frío suelo para sentarse en el sillón, antes de buscar a Plagg con la mirada, mientras intentaba recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, su búsqueda se vio concluida con nulo éxito, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos por lo sensible que tenía la vista. Y sin saber qué más hacer se decidió a hablar.

—¿Plagg? —esperó unos segundos, antes de volver a pronunciar su nombre —¡Plagg!

La voz le salió pastosa dada la deshidratación su cuerpo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —El kwami se dejó oír cerca de él, aunque Adrien no pudiera constatarlo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —cuestionó al tiempo que abría ligeramente los ojos, confiando que así la luz le resultara menos molesta, encontrándose con la silueta del gato negro que tenía un pedazo de camembert entre sus manos.

—Escondido, claro está. ¿O esperabas que me quedara sentado a lado tuyo? —el pequeño gato hablaba al tiempo que masticaba su alimento.

—¿Escondido de quién? La única que viene es Natalie y ahora se encuentra donde quiera que esté mi padre. ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Ya te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena.

—Hey niño, tu no me mandas —contestó el kwami al terminar de tragar su comida —estaba escondido de tu amiga, amenazó con volver a venir.

—¿Mi amiga? —Y en ese momento un breve recuerdo apareció en su mente—¡Marinette! —La recordó sentada a su lado, con sus manos entrelazadas al tiempo que él recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

—También te envió algunos mensajes —El kwami empujó el teléfono del rubio sobre la mesa, acercándoselo.

Sin más dilación el adolescente tomó el aparato electrónico, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía rápidamente ante la felicidad de ver la fotografía de la azabache en su pantalla.

Sin poder aguantar más abrió la aplicación que le mostraba aquella imagen, leyendo su mensaje.

 _"Si te sientes mal al despertar prepárate un café con sal. Iré a verte en la tarde, cuando mis padres me permitan ir."_

La sonrisa en el rostro masculino se ensanchó tras leer aquello, ella estaba preocupada por él y regresaría a verlo. Quizás las cosas después de eso volverían a la normalidad, quizás aún tenía oportunidad de enamorarla.

—Marinette... —dijo su nombre tras un suspiro. Todo sería perfecto, de no ser que no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado.

Intentó no pensar demasiado en eso por el momento, primero debía dirigirse al baño a lavarse el rostro, esperando que con aquella acción dejara de sentirse casi enfermo, después guardaría la botella de cristal en su armario, después se encargaría de tirarla en un contenedor de basura cuando saliera de su casa y por último preparó el café como se lo habían indicado en el mensaje, confiando ciegamente en quien lo había escrito.

Cuando regresó a su habitación se encontró con Plagg que había puesto uno de sus discos musicales en la televisión.

—¿Podrías bajarle el volumen un poco? —El sonido que emitía el aparato le martillaba el cerebro, torturándolo.

Sin contestar nada Plagg tomó el control remoto, solo para aumentar el volumen del sonido.

—¡Plagg! —Adrien se tapó las orejas, al tiempo que se acercaba para tomar el mando de la pantalla de televisión.

—¿Qué? ¿Pensaste qué ibas a beber sin ninguna consecuencia? —El gato negro flotó quitándole al rubio el control, subiendo nuevamente el volumen y alejándose del chico para que no pudiera alcanzarlo —¡pues no! ¡Vas a tener que hacerte responsable de tus acciones!

—¡Ahhh! —Adrien jaló el cable de la pantalla, apagándola al instante —¿No crees que me siento lo suficientemente mal sin que hagas eso?

—Pues por la cara de tonto que tienes yo creo que no —En un segundo el gato negro aventó el control que tenía entre sus manos, el cual golpeó la cabeza del adolescente.

—¡Auch! ¿Qué demonios haces? —Adrien sobaba su cabeza, intentando amortiguar el dolor.

—¡Enseñándote una lección niño mimado! —Y sin más el gato voló hasta él, golpeando con sus manitas una y otra vez la cabeza contraria.

—¡Detente! —Cada golpecito que recibía retumbaba en la cabeza del chico, por culpa de la resaca.

—¡No hasta que aceptes que eres un idiota!

—Ya, ya. Está bien, está bien; soy un idiota.

—¿Por qué eres un idiota? —Los golpes continuaban a pesar de que Adrien intentaba alejarse de la furia del kwami.

—¡Por ser un irresponsable! —En un segundo los golpes se detuvieron. El gato negro flotó hasta la mesa, sentándose en ella.

—Ese es mi chico. Recuerda que eres un súper héroe y que no puedes dejar a Ladybug sin ayuda porque decidiste divertirte. Tampoco es correcto que pienses que estuvo bien lo que hiciste porque la niña que huele a pan viniera a verte.

—Entiendo que mis acciones no fueron adecuadas, aunque sí estoy feliz por poder hablar con Marinette de nuevo —aquello molesto al ser mágico.

—Ella vino porque estaba preocupada por ti después de que decidieras llamarla hasta que contestara para después desmayarte. Y la pobre chica vino corriendo hasta aquí a mitad de la noche ¿sabes lo peligroso que fue eso de su parte? Ella también es una tonta por no pensar en su seguridad —En ese momento Adrien se puso pálido ante aquella idea. ¡Había puesto a Marinette en peligro!

—¿E... -ella vino hasta acá corriendo?

—Tuve que bajar a ayudarla cuando la vi moverse de un lado a otro frente a la puerta principal sin saber cómo entrar. Vas a tener que pedir muchas disculpas después de eso.

—Si, debo hacerlo —el chico se sentó frente al kwami que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, esperando que su pequeña mentira hiciese sentir suficiente mal al chico.

Cuando abrió uno de sus ojos, se encontró con el rubio cabizbajo y, sin pensarlo más, se acercó hasta él, sentándose en una de sus rodillas.

—Lo importante es que todo está bien ahora —El de ojos verdes le brindó una sonrisa por sus palabras.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que no estabas de acuerdo? —El kwami se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Estoy aquí para guiarte niño, no para tomar las decisiones por ti —Adrien acarició la cabeza de su compañero, agradeciendo aquello.

—Gracias Plagg —el gato negro acepto la muestra de afecto, confiando en que sus palabras eran suficientes para hacer entrar en razón al chico y a la vez, darle una cuartada razonable a la azabache.

—Sí, sí. Ahora tomate esa cosa, ya debe estar frío —dijo al tiempo que señalaba la taza de café mientras arrugaba la nariz.

—Cierto —el joven modelo le dio un gran sorbo a su café, sintiendo cómo el asco lo invadía, corriendo al baño listo para vomitar.

Plagg, vio la escena sin entender lo que acababa de pasar, sin embargo no pudo aguantar la risa que surgía de su garganta por ver ¨al chico de revista¨ en esa situación.

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.

Gracias a Anadelalba en Fanfiction que me esta ayudando con la redacción de la historia.

Algunas cosas que considero aclarar:

Por lo que he leído en los mensajes, muchas damas y caballeros en el fandom no han bebido, o si lo han hecho no ha sida al punto de terminar borrachos.

Yo me he embriagado una vez, con la sincera idea de saber qué se sentía, en compañía de personas a las cuales les tengo completa confianza y en una casa de la que no íbamos a salir hasta el día siguiente.

En mi experiencia fue divertido, pero al otro día que desperté me alarme ligeramente ya que hay un buen tramo de la noche que no recuerdo. Y que tuve que esperar a que mis amigos despertaran para que me contaran si me había peleado con alguien o había dicho algo indebido.

Por lo que dicen no hice nada del otro mundo, me puse un poco insistente hablando de que mi madre debía estar preocupada en ese momento (al parecer me olvide que ella supo todo el tiempo dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo XD) y el teléfono celular se volvió el objeto más impresionante del mundo, pues a cada persona que se me ponía enfrente se los enseñaba con mucha emoción.

No sé porqué, pero no tuve resaca al día siguiente (cosa extraña, ya que bebí más que los demás y era la primera vez que yo lo hacía). Tampoco vomite o algo por el estilo.

El café con sal: La idea de tomar esto es, simple y llanamente hacerte vomitar. ¿Para qué? Para expulsar todo el alcohol que aun puede estar instalado en tu estomago, ¿hay métodos menos asquerosos? Sí, pero es más divertido hacer a Adrien vomitar .(?)

Nuevamente, si van a tomar, háganlo. Pero piensen bien con quién están y el lugar en el que se encuentran.


	26. PIJAMADA

Marinette intentaba contener su risa y los deseos de sacar su teléfono para tomar una fotografía de Adrien, que la veía con los ojos ligeramente abiertos y con la quijada descolocada.

—¿A dormir? —Tuvo que preguntar el chico una vez más, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que había escuchado.

—Sí, a dormir. A menos que no quieras que me quede, entiendo perfectamente si has cambiado de opinión.

La chica se giró sin darle tiempo a contestar a su amigo, deteniendo su andar cuando unos brazos aprisionaban su cintura.

—¡No! Claro que puedes quedarte, es solo que... ¿Tus padres están de acuerdo? —Marinette no pudo notarlo, pero Adrien se había sonrojado al recordar brevemente la noche anterior.

 _Por favor, ven a dormir. Podemos ver películas, recuperar el tiempo perdido._

Su cabeza no logró recordar mucho más, pues se había distraído al escucharla reír, divertida ante su inusual nerviosismo.

—Claro que están de acuerdo. Ellos confían en ti y yo también. ¿Sabes? Mi padre preparó el refrigerio —Adrien resopló en el cuello de la chica antes de alejarse, sin saber que le había erizando la piel.

—Lo dices como si necesitaras convencerme de dejarte entrar a mi hogar Marinette —La aludida se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién sabe? Podrías tener otros planes de último minuto —La mochila y la lonchera fueron arrebatadas de sus manos por el chico que con un movimiento de cabeza le indicaba que entrara a la mansión.

—Entra antes de que te arrepientas.

Estaba nervioso, pero según su perspectiva estaba completamente justificado. El señor Tom era un hombre muy amable y cariñoso, pero no podía evitar imaginar cómo usaba sus fornidas manos para romper uno de sus rodillos para el pan. ¿Qué podría hacerle a él? Después de todo no se había aparecido durante semanas en la casa de la chica y ahora resultaba que iba a quedarse en su casa.

¿Qué pasaba si pensaba mal de él?

Imaginó que la idea era exagerada, al final habían dado su permiso para que ella fuera. Pero aun así...

Por su lado Marinette no estaba en su mejor momento. Adrien la había visto completamente extrañado cuando le recordó la pequeña cita que le había propuesto la noche anterior.

Él le había insistido una y otra vez hasta que aceptó hacer una pijamada en su casa y ahora actuaba como si no hubiera pasado aquella conversación.

Tuvo que levantarse muy temprano para pedir el permiso a sus padres y ayudar en la panadería como disculpa por no hablarles antes de sus planes.

Disculpándose reiteradas veces, al tiempo que se escudaba diciendo cosas como: _Ya saben lo distraída que suelo ser_ , cada vez que sus padres hacían un comentario sobre la agenda ¨tan ocupada¨ que parecía tener.

Y claro, no faltaron las preguntas.

 _¿Estás segura?_

 _¿Su padre estará en casa?_

 _¿Y exactamente dónde dormirás?_

Lo extraño fue que cuando ella daba la batalla por perdida su padre respondió: _Bien, pero queremos saber cómo la están pasando ¿Vale?_

 _Y por favor cielo, avisa cuando estés en camino_ , concluyó su madre.

Y ahí estaba, entrando formalmente a la casa del rubio que la tenía enamorada, con todos los bocadillos que su padre había podido meter en la lonchera junto con una buena porción de comida de su madre; después de semanas sin hablarse.

—¿Hay algo en especial que quieras ver? —Preguntó intentando serenarse al tiempo que Adrien buscaba un lugar para dejar la mochila rosa.

—De recordar que vendrías hubiera hecho una selección.

—Oh vamos ¿En serio no hay nada que tengas ganas de ver? —El chico lo pensó unos instantes, hasta que notó en la mesa de centro el libro que ella había estado leyendo durante la noche.

—Creo que tengo una idea.

El rubio subió al tapanco mientras ella lo observaba curiosa, sonriéndole al reconocer la portada que le fue mostrada.

—¿Es en serio?

—Claro, a menos que no te gustara el libro.

La tarde paso gratamente para ambos, disfrutando el modo en el que las cosas parecían regresar al status quo, como si nada hubiese pasado. Entre película y película la azabache aprovechaba para revisar su teléfono celular, incluso había mandado a su madre una fotografía de Adrien que comía felizmente uno de los dulces de la panadería.

Aun así, Marinette tenía una sensación amarga en su pecho. Si el chico a su lado no recordaba la invitación para ir a su casa, entonces ¿qué tanto recordaba de lo que había pasado?

Su padre se había hecho cargo de su primo un par de veces cuando estaba ebrio y siempre aprovechaba para preguntarle qué había hecho. Cuando Marinette le preguntó por qué hacía eso, él le contestó: Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

Eso significaba que Adrien le había hablado sin barreras cuando le hablo de su familia y al decirle lo importante que era para él mantenerla en su vida. Eso la había incitado a aceptar su propuesta a pesar de todo. Y no era que se arrepintiera de estar en ese momento en su casa, la estaba pasando realmente bien.

El problema yacía en que ahora no sabía cómo debía actuar. Si debía contarle la información que había compartido con ella o si debía callar. Pues él podría no estar cómodo al saber la verdad.

La mano de Adrien entrelazándose con la suya, le provocó un sobresalto.

—¿Todo bien? —El chico le sonreía alegremente, provocando que su corazón latiera acelerado.

—Sí, todo está perfecto.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas en el otro hasta que el teléfono de la chica vibró, rompiendo el momento. ¨Buenas noches chicos ?ￂﾨ dictaba el mensaje de su madre.

¨Buenas noches. Duerman bien!¨ mandó como último mensaje a sus padres, que se limitaron a pedirle nuevamente que avisara cuando estuviera de camino a casa.

Marinette dejó el teléfono en la mesa, para tomar nuevamente la mano del chico y centrar la mirada en la pantalla frente a ellos. Terriblemente avergonzada por el modo en el que se había perdido en la mirada masculina.

Un segundo después sintió la cabeza del de ojos verdes recargándose sobre la suya.

Ninguno se percató de la sonrisa del contrario ante lo íntimo que les resultaba ese momento; la película siguió su curso y cuando menos lo esperaron, ambos se encontraron dormidos, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro.

Las horas pasaron, la pantalla tomó un color azul brillante y el silencio se apoderó de la mansión, hasta que el golpeteó de unos tacones lo interrumpieron.

La puerta se abrió, un par de pasos más fueron dados antes de detenerse abruptamente de la impresión; cuando Natalie desvió la mira de su tableta se encontró con el adolescente, dormido en el sillón, abrazado de una chica que no tardo en reconocer.

En ese momento perdió cualquier muestra de profesionalismo que podía tener, saliendo de la habitación sin que la pareja se diera cuenta.

Pasaron unos minutos, la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y la persona que había entrado caminó tranquilamente hasta posarse a un lado de la mesa de centro, observando a los adolescentes acurrucados.

En la mesa de centro se podía ver una variedad de confitería y algunas cajas de películas desordenadas. El hombre suspiro resignado, aprovechando el momento para degustar un _macarron_ mientras buscaba el control remoto de la televisión. Al terminar de degustar el dulce subió el volumen del aparato, despertando a los chicos de un sobresalto.

—Buenos días —comentó Gabriel, inmutable como siempre.

Observando cómo la azabache se sonrojaba al instante y cómo su hijo empalidecía ligeramente.

* * *

No saben lo feliz que soy de publicar esto después de un mes... no puedo creer que pasará un mes. DX

Pido una disculpa, en especial a las personitas que me preguntaron cada cuándo actualizaba y que les dije que no solía pasar más de diez días.

Quiero agradecer a LadyAqua198 y Arkeiel que me hicieron el favor de leer uno de los borradores de esta parte. Escribí esto varias veces, pero por fin esta aquí.

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	27. CONVERSACIONES 1

El volumen alto de la televisión los hizo despertar de sobresalto, ambos buscaron rápidamente el control remoto, deseando terminar con el sonido tan alto de los anuncios. Se giraron de un lado a otro, hasta que Adrien lo encontró, deteniéndose al momento.

El objeto estaba en una mano familiar; parado junto a la mesa de centro se encontraba su padre, con un semblante serio como era costumbre.

—Buenos días —Saludó el señor Agreste tras apagar el televisor.

El joven modelo desvío por unos segundos su vista a Marinette que tenía un semblante de asombro, fue entonces que el rubio decidió que lo más sensato era empezar a dar algún tipo de justificación a lo que estaba pasando. Solución que la chica a su lado también había sopesado.

—Padre, puedo explicarlo.

—Buenos días, señor Agreste.

—Te juro que no estábamos haciendo nada inapropiado.

—Nos quedamos dormidos viendo una película.

Gabriel no les prestó demasiada atención. Se aclaró la garganta, interrumpiendo las explicaciones vagas de los adolescentes y después le tendió el control remoto a su hijo que se apresuró a tomarlo.

—Es un poco tarde para seguir durmiendo, ¿por qué no se alistan y bajan a almorzar? —La pareja asintió observando cómo el hombre se dirigía a la salida para detenerse en el umbral —y Adrien, te espero en mi oficina cuando regreses de acompañar a la señorita a su casa.

La mirada azul chocó con la verde, dejando en claro que había dado una orden. El adolescente tragó duro, intentando buscar su propia voz y rogando que esta no temblara.

—Sí, padre.

Tras escuchar su contestación la puerta se cerró, ninguno de los chicos se atrevió a moverse hasta que dejaron de escuchar los pasos de Gabriel retumbando por el pasillo.

Adrien se giró a ver a Marinette dispuesto a decirle lo que fuera, asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien o que no le tomara demasiada importancia, pero no se lo permitió, ella había bajado la mirada al momento.

El almuerzo paso sin pena ni gloria, en ese silencio que la chica había creado, situación que intranquilizó un poco al rubio. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que en ese momento se estaría formando una historia exagerada en su cabeza.

El problema radicaba en que cada vez que abría la boca para dirigirle la palabra ella se encogía en su asiento y desviaba la mirada.

Subieron a la limosina cuando se les indicó que esta estaba lista, inmersos en el silencio que era roto cada tanto cuando Gorila gruñía levemente cuando se encontraba con un conductor poco precavido.

Adrien volvió a girarse a ver a Marinette quien jugaba nerviosamente con el aza de su mochila; ya a pocas cuadras de la casa Dupain el joven modelo suspiró cansado, ya había sido víctima de los malos entendidos una vez y no estaba dispuesto a que sucediera nuevamente.

Había estado esperando que ella le contará lo que estaba pensando, pero tal parecía que eso no sucedería. Posó su mano en el hombro de la chica, la cual dio un pequeño salto en su lugar ante el contacto.

—¿Qué pasa?

Se sorprendió por el tono ligeramente angustioso de su propia voz mientras que Marinette se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior y giraba la vista de un lado a otro hasta que por fin habló.

—Adrien, yo… lo siento.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —Cuestionó al no saber a lo que se refería.

—No quería meterte en problemas con tu padre. ¿Qué tal si ya no quiere que nos veamos? O si por mi culpa piensa que todos somos mala influencia para ti y ¿te hace regresar a tus clases privadas? ¿O qué tal si..?

—Marinette —el rubio se apresuró a detener los comentarios de su amiga No dejare que eso suceda, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo prometo.

Su voz había temblado ligeramente al estar enternecido por su preocupación. No dudo en sonreírle cuando asintió ligeramente sonrojada.

La hubiera abrazado en ese mismo momento de no ser porque el vehículo se había detenido ya en su destino. Suspiro ligeramente frustrado antes de salir y ayudar a Marinette a salir.

Estuvo a punto de despedirse cuando la puerta de la panadería se abrió detrás de ellos, dejando ver a la señora Dupain que mantenía la puerta abierta para que su esposo sacará de la panadería un pastel de bodas.

—¡Hijos! —Saludó el hombre con entusiasmo llamando la atención de su esposa, la cual se apresuró a abrir la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Cuando el pastel se encontró bien resguardado con un poco de ayuda de los adolescentes se entabló una pequeña conversación para la cual Adrien no se encontraba preparado, la idea de que los padres de la chica pensarán mal de él continuaba dando vueltas en su cabeza.

—Buenos días señor y señora Dupain —Apenas había saludado cuando Sabine lo abrazó fraternalmente, descolocándolo un poco.

—Buen día querido, ¿se divirtieron anoche?

—Por supuesto, gracias por permitir que Marinette se quedará a dormir en mi casa.

—No hay problema hijo —Comentó ahora el señor Tom —Mari nos dijo que habías estado muy ocupado por el fin de curso de tus actividades extras.

—Sí, mis clases —Adrien observó a la chica por el rabillo del ojo, la cual se había limitado a sonreír frente a sus padres.

—Pero cuéntanos, ¿cómo te fue?

—Muy bien, gracias. Gané el campeonato de Esgrima hace un par de días —Cuando se dio cuenta de su desliz ya era demasiado tarde, Marinette había abierto la boca dispuesta a objetar sobre lo que había dicho, pero se había mantenido en silencio.

—¡Ese es mi muchacho! —Por su parte Adrien no sabía cómo sentirse, no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar comentarios tan afectuosos sobre su desempeño. Pero ese no era momento de pensar en ello.

—¿Ya estás menos ocupado querido? —La voz de la señora Sabine llamó su atención al momento.

—Sí, ya todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, gracias.

—Ven a vernos cuando puedas, hay que festejar los resultados del campeonato.

—No quisiera ser una molestia señora Dupain.

—Hijo, esta es tu casa —Algo dentro del pecho del rubio se removió en ese momento.

—Prometo venir pronto entonces señor Dupain.

—Mamá, ¿para quién es ese pastel? —Se apresuró a preguntar Marinette cuando vio a su padre dispuesto a hacer un nuevo comentario.

—¡El pastel! —Respondieron los adultos al momento.

Tom se dirigió a la camioneta, sentándose en el asiento del conductor mientras que su esposa terminaba la conversación.

—Perdónanos cariño, debemos llevar el encargó al salón de fiestas —Sabine se dirigió al momento a su hija —¿Nos acompañas mi cielo?

—Claro mamá.

—Nos vemos pronto —concluyó Adrien viendo a ambas mujeres subirse a la camioneta.

—¡Te esperamos para comer pronto hijo! —concluyó el señor Tom antes de arrancar la camioneta.

Adrien alzó la mano en señal de despedida, suspiro por lo bajo al verlos desaparecer en la esquina y talló sus ojos antes de volver a subir a la limusina.

Los padres de Marinette eran muy cálidos, igual que ella.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	28. CONVERSACIONES (2)

El vehículo empezó a desplazarse con Adrien en su interior. El cual mantenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyaba en el respaldo del asiento.

La pequeña conversación con la familia Dupain había sido suficiente para descolocarlo. El abrazo fraternal de Sabine, el efusivo ánimo de Tom y las palabras cariñosas habían provocado que su pecho saltará de alegría y al mismo tiempo un nudo se formará en su garganta.

Su familia había sido así tiempo atrás; con su madre siempre cuidándolo, su padre motivándolo con una sonrisa y miles de palabras de afecto que significaban todo.

Extrañaba mucho aquellos días que sabía perfectamente que no volverían y que ahora solo vivían en su menoria. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

Llegó a casa sin mayor inconveniente, agradeciendo a su guardaespaldas por el viaje y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su padre no fuera muy estricto con el castigo que se avecinaba en su apretada agenda.

Agradeció que la botella de alcohol estuviera escondida... a menos que su padre decidiera rebuscar en su habitación dado el extraño escenario en el que lo había encontrado.

 _Por favor, que no encontrará la botella._

—Hola Natalie, ¿Mi padre está ocupado?

Preguntó a la asistente que esperaba en la recepción de la casa, deseaba encontrar algo en el rostro femenino que lo ayudará a afrontar lo que de avecinaba, sin éxito. La vio sorprenderse ligeramente cuando volteó a verlo para después acomodar correctamente sus anteojos que se habían movido ligeramente de su posición original, pero nada más.

—Te está esperando en su despacho Adrien —La mirada serena de la mujer lo incómodo, obligándolo a apresurar el encuentro con su padre para alejarse de aquella incomoda situación.

Caminó hasta la oficina de su padre y dio un par de golpes firmes contra la puerta de madera anunciando su presencia, intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener la calma e ignorar su pulso acelerado.

—Adelante —La voz autoritaria de Gabriel provocó que abriera la puerta, extrañando al rubio con la imagen que se encontró.

Su padre estaba dándole la espalda, parado junto a la ventana que daba al patio trasero en vez de su habitual lugar frente al escritorio. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer esperó a que le volviera a dirigir la palabra, no planeaba interrumpirlo cuando seguramente estaba pensando en algo.

Esperó a que preguntará por Marinette, que cuestionará sus actividades del día anterior ó por qué le había parecido buena idea invitarla sin supervisión alguna.

Y la verdad es que no creía tener respuestas aceptables para ninguna de esas preguntas.

—Sé que hoy tenías la tarde libre, pero necesito que te alistes. Tendrás una pequeña conferencia y una breve sesión de fotos para mostrar los rostros que representarán la empresa esta temporada.

Adrien se extrañó ante aquella petición que normalmente le hubiera llegado por labios de Natalie, pero no se atrevió a cuestionarlo.

—Ahora mismo padre, ¿A qué hora es el evento?

—A la una. Te necesito en la limusina a las doce y media. Puedes retirarte.

Adrien se dirigió a su habitación sin cuestionar nada más, midiendo sus pasos con el fin de no parecer demasiado ansioso, intentando no pensar en la sensación de ser observado por su padre a pesar de la puerta de madera que los separaba. Debía dejar de leer libros con mundos distópicos, el _gran hermano_ ya estaba tatuado en su cabeza.

Tomó la botella que había escondido tan bien como le había sido posible, agradeciendo que pareciera no haber sido movida en su ausencia.

—¿Crees qué mi padre la encontrará? —Cuestionó al gato negro que había salido de su escondite.

—De ser así no la hubiera dejado donde la encontró chico.

—Será mejor deshacernos de esto.

Aprovechó el momento para invocar su transformación y desechar la botella en un contenedor de basura público. No estaba dispuesto a probar su suerte manteniéndola escondida por más tiempo.

Más tranquilo se dirigió al evento, aunque hay había ciertas cosas que le estaban poniendo los nervios de punta.

Por ejemplo, intentó no pensar en las cosas que podrían salir mal en la conferencia junto a Emilie. Confiaba en que la chica no realizaría ningún comentario de mal gusto en la entrevista, después de todo, algo cómo eso le costaría el trabajo en la empresa de su padre.

O que Chloé podría aparecer y afianzarse a su brazo, provocando un momento incómodo entre ella y la azabache, su padre debía dejar de hacer sus eventos en el hotel Bourgeois.

Debía agradecer que el evento parecía no estar preparada con suficiente antelación, pues no podía ver a su amiga de la infancia por ningún lado. Cuando se giró nuevamente se encontró con la mirada azul de Emilie, que en ese momento iba cruzando el estético vestíbulo del hotel hasta su dirección.

—Hola Adrien querido, ¿me has extraño tanto como yo a ti? ¡Eh estado tan ocupada! Pero no te preocupes, hoy estoy libre para que me lleves a algún lado. ¿Qué tal a ese bonito restaurante de la Torre Eiffel? ¡Podríamos ver toda París desde ahí!

Adrien se mantuvo sereno, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos. O al menos asi fue hasta que la azabache intentó colgarse de su cuello.

—Pensé que te lo habia dejado en claro Emilie —decía tras dar un par de pasos para atrás, descolocando a la chica que se había quedado con los brazos estirados a su dirección.

Ella lo observó con una ceja alzada, hasta que lo recordó.

—Oh Adrien, no te preocupes por eso. Entiendo si te sentiste presionado, pero no pasa nada —se inclinó ligeramente hacía él con las manos escondidas en la espalda —estoy dispuesta a darte otra oportunidad —concluyó con un coqueto guiño.

Intentó no bufar en ese momento, si bien se encontraban relativamente solo no podía darse el lujo de ser tan tajante como le gustaría.

—Te lo diré una última vez Emilie, no me interesa verte más de lo estrictamente profesional. Con permiso.

Sin decir más Adrien se dirigió hasta Natalie, que estaba pasando por ahí con otros empleados, terminando de pulir los últimos detalles del precipitado evento. Dejando a Emilie sola, que no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en todo el evento, seguramente dada su indignación.

Estaba seguro de que todo se había acabado por ese día cuando se dirigía nuevamente a su habitación, tuvo que poner su mano sobre el bolsillo de su chaqueta pata que Plagg no saliera en ese momento, ante la mirada penetrante de su padre.

—Padre, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Creías que dejaría el asunto de la mañana zanjado sin un tipo de explicación? —El comentario de su padre había sonado ligeramente divertido, en contraposición a su semblante serio.

Lo observó palmear el lugar a su lado, provocando que se acercará mecánicamente hasta su padre, sentándose a su lado.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que habían estado tan juntos?

 _El día de Simón dice, aunque él no lo sabe_. Se obligó a recordar.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —Se obligó a preguntar al no saber qué debía decir en ese momento.

—¿Quién es ella Adrien?

—Su nombre es Marinette, es una amiga de la escuela.

—¿Y que hacia aquí tu amiga? —Si le hubieran preguntado, Adrien hubiera jurado que su padre había usado un tono distinto cuando dijo la ultima palabra.

—Yo...—Intentó pensar en una buena excusa cuando esta no existía, suspiro con desgano, decidiéndose a decir la verdad. Ellos no habían hecho nada malo a pesar de lo que su padre, Natalie o cualquier otro podría pensar.

—Estoy esperando —La voz de su padre le recordó que no tenía tiempo para perderse en sus pensamientos.

—Deje de frecuentarla antes del campeonato de Esgrima y no pudo acompañarme al evento. La invité a hacer un maratón de películas, como una pequeña celebración.

—E imagino que sus padres estaban enterados de esto.

—Por supuesto, los señores Dupain aceptaron siempre que Marinette regresara temprano a casa y que les avisáramos si decidíamos salir de la mansión para comprar algo. Cosa que no fue necesaria, sus padres nos prepararon una merienda muy sustanciosa.

—¿En serio crees que me creeré algo así? —Su padre había sonado casi ofendido, como si estuvieran tomándole el pelo.

Cosa que no era del todo cierta.

—Disculpa padre, pero no veo por qué deberías dudar de mi palabra, si te parece puedes preguntar a los señores Dupain. Estoy seguro de que no les molestara explicar lo que yo mismo te acabo de decir.

—Quizás lo haga —Un breve silencio incómodo se formo entre ellos, con el contacto visual como único lazo entre ambos varones —Esa chica me parece familiar, ¿la conozco?

—Por supuesto, es la chica que ganó el concurso del bombín del año pasado. También es la representante de nuestra clase, posiblemente la viste en alguna reunión del Colegio — _Desde la pantalla de tu computador,_ quiso añadir.

Gabriel se levantó, antes de continuar.

—Imagino que no debo explicarte por qué ha estado mal que la señorita Marinette y tu estuvieran aquí sin supervisión y por qué espero que me consultes tus decisiones antes de realizar cualquier movimiento.

—Por supuesto, padre —Gabriel asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Natalie me hizo el favor de comprar algo para ti, entiendo que tu educación al respecto es suficiente para saber cómo utilizarlo. Pero si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntarlo —Adrien desvió su mirada a la mesa de su escritorio, siguiendo la de su padre —Recuerda que esto no es algún tipo de permiso, solo espero que actúes con precaución.

—Claro, padre.

El hombre se fue, dejando al rubio solo que no tardó en dirigirse hasta la pequeña caja negra depositada enfrente del computador.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Plagg mientras Adrien abría la caja con curiosidad antes de ponerse ligeramente pálido.

—Condones.

No sabía qué clase de novela se había montado su padre en la cabeza, pero imaginaba que su situación actual era el más incomodo que pudo pensar jamás.

Al menos no le negó continuar viendo a Marinette, ¿cierto?

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar. XD

Estamos cerca del final de este fic, por si se lo preguntaban.


	29. REVELACIONES

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Cuestionó divertida la chica a sabiendas de que el varón estaba por detener la llamada.

—¿A dónde va a ser? —Respondió rápidamente —A comprar algo para tu padre, claro está.

—Pero te acabo de decir que no es necesario.

—¿Qué crees que sea mejor? ¿Un pastel de limón o una tarta tatin? —Había ignorado la voz de la chica por pura sorna.

—Adrien...

—Pero que digo, ¡tu padre tiene una pastelería!

—¿Quieres calmarte un segundo por favor? —Le pidió sin notar que le estaba tomando el pelo —No es necesario que le regales nada, el sólo quiere que estés ahí y ya está.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros.

—Pero...

—¡Ah-ah! —Adrien no pudo evitar reír.

—Bien, bien.

—¿Crees que puedas asistir?

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, Mari.

—Bien, te dejo continuar con tus actividades de modelo, debo ayudar en la panadería.

—Claro, ¿una campaña en la noche?

—Por supuesto.

La llamada se cortó súbitamente, Adrien acomodó la cabeza sobre su almohada y suspiró.

Marinette lo hacía feliz, una y otra vez.

Había estado ciego como para no notarlo antes, a la chica dulce que se sentaba detrás de él, que le había brindado su amistad y que no sabía que lo había enamorándolo.

Deseaba decírselo, pero aún no sabía cómo.

Ella se merecía una declaración de película. Con velas, violines y la luz de la luna. Donde Marinette utilizaría el collar de mariposa que había tardado tanto en elegir para ella y él portaría la bufanda azul, a sabiendas de que era un regalo de su parte.

Pidiéndoselo con las palabras más dulces que pudieran existir, aquellas que solo salen de un corazón enamorado.

Pero él no podía hacerlo, pues no era perfecto.

En una situación así se sentiría incómodo, porque solo estaría actuando como el chico perfecto que sale en las revistas.

Y aunque estaba seguro de tener las palabras adecuadas, estas no saldrían de su boca por el miedo a arruinarlo todo. Después de todo ya había conseguido una vez.

Marinette merecía algo real, duradero y seguro.

Por primera vez sentía que no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias, cosa extraña si consideraba la exigente agenda que solía tener.

También estaba lo otro, ¿qué pasaba si ella no sentía lo mismo? Con Ladybug no le había molestado la idea de ser rechazado, pues creía fervientemente que al final terminarían juntos, como en un cuento infantil. Ahora con dificultad pensaba en ella fuera de un ataque akuma.

Suspiro con desgano. Quizás Plagg tenía razón y solo estaba complicando las cosas, o quizás eran las circunstancias las que simple y llanamente eran incomprensibles.

Intentó dejar de pensar en eso al tiempo que se sentaba frente a la computadora y se dedicaba a buscar. Estaba seguro de que el regalo para el señor Dupain sería fácil de elegir, pues ya tenía algo en mente para él.

La semana pasó sin complicaciones de ningún tipo, dejándolo el día acordado en casa de Mariinette para disfrutar de la comida de la señora Cheng.

—Eso no puede ser en serio —Objetó Tom que cubría su boca con su mano, intentando así retener una carcajada.

—¿Y cómo hicieron para reencontrarse? —Cuestiono Sabine mientras veía con desaprobación a su hija.

—Mamá, era un concierto y estábamos rodeados de personas, era lógico que eso pasara.

Y era cierto, las personas saltaban, se empujaban y coreaban a gritos las canciones de sus artistas favoritos, en especial cuando se trataba de un concierto de rock.

—Yo no me lo esperaba, aunque fuera algo lógico —Aceptó Adrien un poco avergonzado.

Aceptar que se había visto atrapado entre las personas a su alrededor, sin ser capaz de tocar el suelo y sin escapatoria alguna era, sin dudas, algo complicado.

—¿Y qué paso después? —Se apresuró el mayor a preguntar.

—Nino atravesó la barrera de seguridad y empezó a gritar nuestros nombres. Las personas nos llevaron hasta él... no sé cómo fue que los de seguridad no nos detuvieron.

—Quizás vieron la cara llena de pánico de Nino porque no nos encontraba —Atinó a decir Marinette.

—Puede ser.

—Mi cielo, ¿podrías ayudarme a servir el postre? —Preguntó la mujer que movía la cabeza negativamente al tiempo que sonreía por la pequeña anécdota.

—¡Claro mamá!

Las féminas se alejaron del comedor, dándole a Adrien la oportunidad de darle su obsequio al señor Dupain, olvidándose de sus lecciones de etiqueta se levantó abruptamente y se dirigió a la sala donde había dejado olvidada su mochila. Todo bajo la mirada confundida de Tom que rápidamente cambió por una de asombro cuando el rubio le extendió una caja rectangular de envoltorio azul.

—Esto es para usted señor Dupain —El mayor tomó el regalo, intercambiando su vista entre el objeto y el chico rubio.

—¿Puedo..? —Una sonrisa decoró su rostro al entender que se trataba de un regalo, su expresión era casi infantil según el chico.

—Por supuesto.

El panadero abrió con impaciencia el regalo, observando con dulzura el objeto que ahora descansaba entre sus manos.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —Preguntó mientras observaba el portarretratos de madera con una fotografía.

—De una de las clases que impartió en el Colegio.

En la fotografía podía verse a padre e hija. Con Tom batiendo una mezcla líquida y Marinette con un bowl lleno de claras de huevo a punto de nieve, listas para que su padre continuara la explicación. Ella llena de dicha al poder ayudar a su padre y él mirándola con cariño, sonriendo.

—Es perfecta hijo, gracias —El señor Dupain se levantó de su asiento, ofreciéndole su mano al joven modelo que aceptó gustoso, todo para culminar con un efusivo abrazo.

La muestra de afecto tomó desprevenido al adolescente que no tardó en corresponderlo, asombrado por la fuerza del hombre.

—Solo quería agradecer todo lo que han hecho por mí.

—Haces feliz a mi hija, no necesitamos nada más.

Ninguno de los dos lo dijo, pero ambos esperaban que siguiera siendo así.

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	30. CUENTAS PEDIENTES

Las cosas habían seguido su curso de forma agradable para ambos adolescentes; entre salidas recurrentes, conversaciones banales y silencios confortables.

Justo como esa tarde, la video llamada mostraba en ambos hogares la habitación del otro; en el cuarto de Marinette se escuchaban las notas del piano que Adrien estaba tocando y él podía escuchar perfectamente la máquina de coser que era hábilmente utilizada por la de ojos azules.

Compartiendo el tiempo que dedicaban a sus actividades, aunque estas fueran completamente diferentes.

Era agradable estar así.

La chica dejó de pegar un botón a la blusa verde militar cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar. Sus ojos bailaron sobre la pantalla del dispositivo, antes de sonreír y llamar la atención de su compañero.

—¿Adrien? —Marinette observó cómo el rubio dejaba de pasear sus dedos sobre las teclas blancas y negras.

—¿Sí?

—Mañana estás libre, ¿cierto? —La sonrisa ladina de la azabache le hizo reír.

—Sabes que sí. ¿Pasa algo?

—Alya y Nino quieren saber si estamos interesados en ir a ver una película con ellos.

—¿Nosotros? —El adolescente tomó su teléfono, esperando encontrar un mensaje de su amigo.

—Eso dice el mensaje.

—Qué raro, no tengo ninguno de Nino.

—Alya dice que, "ya que pasamos tanto tiempo juntos" era suficiente con contactar solo a uno de los dos.

—Oh.

—¿Y bien?

—Suena a que tenemos un plan con ellos.

—¿Mañana a las tres en el Trocadero?

—Seguro, ¿quieres que pase por ti?

—No, Alya pasará por mí y parece que Nino tiene que hacer algo antes con su familia. Tendrás que ir tu solito.

—¡No creo ser capaz de soportarlo!

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza cuando vio a Alya frente a él, en medio del Trocadero y sin Marinette.

—¿Pasó algo con Mari? —Se apresuró a preguntar, recibiendo una sonrisa ladina de la morena.

—Hola Adrien, a mí también me da mucho gusto verte.

—Perdona —El rubio se sonrojó levemente ante su arrebato.

—Debe estar por venir, pero ya sabes, es bastante impuntual —Lo último fue dicho de forma divertida.

—Pensé que vendrías con ella —Comentó intentando entender la forma de actuar de su amiga.

—Una pequeña mentira Agreste, necesitamos hablar.

Adrien era perfectamente consciente de lo poco que realmente sabía sobre las mujeres, pero si algo tenía claro era que nada bueno venía después que se recitaban esas palabras.

—Te escucho.

—¿Sabes que eres un idiota?

—Parece que te gusta ir al punto —Objetó esperando que explicará aquella afirmación.

—¿Entonces todavía no lo sabes? —Bramó al instante —Te lo diré sólo porque alguien debe evitar que estropees más las cosas con Marinette.

—Eso lo entiendo, e imagino que ella lo aprecia mucho.

—¿Sabes que apreciaría más? Que le explicaras el asunto del beso con aquella chica mimada.

—¿Beso? ¿Cuál be...? —El borroso recuerdo de aquel beso con Emilie golpeó su mente.

Sólo podía tratarse de ese hecho, no es como si hubiera compartido algún beso con demasiadas chicas en los últimos tiempos. Sólo con Emilie y claro, con Marinette.

Pero Nino se había encargado de hacerle notar en su momento que aquel beso furtivo en el rostro de la azabache no tendría por qué provocar su molestia.

Además, Alya no se expresaría así de su mejor amiga.

—Creo que no hace falta que te conteste, ¿verdad Adrien? —El comentario sonó más como un recuerdo de su presencia que algo que necesitara decir.

Sólo había algo que no lograba comprender.

—¿Ella cómo lo supo? —Sintió su sangre hervir.

Intentó pensar en alguien que quisiera inmiscuirse entre ellos, sin éxito. Alguien que estuviera en el patio y en quien Marinette aceptara su palabra sin rechistar.

La respuesta llegó a él abruptamente gracias a la futura periodista.

—Te vio Agreste —Los labios del varón se separaron ligeramente, pero no logró articular ninguna palabra —Escucha, Marinette es demasiado buena como para pedírtelo, pero créeme cuando te digo que ella estaría más tranquila si le dijeras la historia detrás de eso, sea la que sea.

—Alya...

—No. Le debes explicaciones a mi amiga, no a mí. Se que ella parece estar bien, pero la conozco y sé que todavía se está comiendo la cabeza por el asunto.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza Alya —Y enserio lo agradecía, después de todo él pensaba que las cosas entre ellos ya estaban perfectamente bien.

—Eres bastante ingenuo, alguien debía ayudarte —Los nudillos de la fémina chocaron contra el hombro masculino, haciéndolo reír.

—¡Alya, hermano! —El momento de familiaridad se evaporó en un instante, al girar sus rostros en dirección a la masculina voz.

—Hey Nino, veo que vienes muy bien acompañado —Dijo la morena al ver a un lado del chico a su mejor amiga.

—¿Tienen mucho esperando?

—Apenas unos minutos Marinette, no te preocupes. ¿Listos para irnos?

—Claro que sí —El futuro cineasta alargó su mano izquierda para ser tomada al instante por Alya.

—¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó la azabache a Adrien con un movimiento de cabeza, haciendo alusión al camino que sus amigos habían empezado a recorrer.

—Claro.

Sonrió para acompañar sus palabras, encontrándose con una mirada confundida de la de ojos color cielo.

 _Demasiado forzada_. Se recriminó.

Intentó dejar el asunto de lado, empujándola ligeramente con camaradería para que avanzara y así no quedarse atrás, deseando que la película fuera suficientemente atrayente como para despejar su cabeza de la conversación con Alya.

Grave error.

En el momento que las luces se apagaron a su alrededor se olvidó del lugar en el que estaba, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?

Se había pasado los días cuestionándose qué podría haber hecho para que la chica se molestara con él, sin éxito. El beso con Emilie le había parecido tan desagradable e irrelevante que ni siquiera lo había considerado en su momento.

Él quería besar a una chica, sí. Pero se trataba de la chica de coletas que estaba sentado a su lado en ese momento.

Era una situación absurda pensar que había terminado compartiendo un beso con Emilie cuando se había acercado a ella al pensar que se trataba de Marinette.

¿Por qué Marinette se había enojado por aquel beso?

Él sentía algo muy fuerte por ella, estaba consiente que había tenido que perderla para darse cuenta, pero ahora lo sabía. Por lo cual tener esa nueva oportunidad de estar cerca de ella era algo que valoraba fervientemente.

Más no terminaba de entender por qué le molestaría aquello. A menos que... ¿y si ella correspondía sus sentimientos?

El corazón se le aceleró al barajear esa posibilidad. ¿Eso significaba que aún tenía una oportunidad?

La agradable sensación que empezaba a expandirse por su pecho se detuvo al momento al darse cuenta del peso de sus circunstancias. Porque si Marinette había estado interesada em él y lo vio besándose con Emilie, entonces... ¿Pensó que estaría jugando con ella?

—¿Adrien? —La voz de la chica sentada a su lado le hizo dar un brinco —¿estás bien?

Las luces del cine estaban nuevamente encendidas, las personas en la sala empezaban a desaparecer por la salida y sus amigos lo observaban de manera extraña.

—Claro, me quede pensando en el final de la película, es todo —Mintió esperando que no preguntaran nada al respecto ya que no se había enterado de nada.

El grupo de amigos dio una vuelta por la plaza antes de separarse en dos grupos. Alya y Nino se fueron a quién sabe dónde, la azabache y él se dirigieron a la panadería Dupain.

Solo tenía que actuar como una persona normal hasta llegar ahí.

—¿Estás bien? —Volvió a preguntar la chica después de un camino silencioso, ya cercanos a su destino.

—¿Perdona? —Marinette suspiro con ligero cansancio, al tiempo que se acercaba ligeramente más a él.

—Has estado raro todo el día. ¿Quieres contarme? Quizás te haga sentir mejor.

No pudo evitar sentirse enternecido. Alya tenía razón, la chica que estaba a su lado olvidaría todo con tal de estar bien con sus amigos y él entraba en ese grupo.

Una muestra de cariño de esa magnitud debía ser correspondida del mismo modo.

Debía ser sincero, aunque no sabía cómo demonios empezar.

—Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar —Aseguró al tiempo que ponía las manos sobre los hombros femeninos. Justo en frente del hogar Dupain.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Solo déjame hablar hasta el final. ¿Sí? —La azabache asintió.

—Creo... Creo que sé qué fue lo que te hice para que dejáramos de hablarnos.

—Adrien yo —Las manos de Marinette taparon su boca, dando a entender que atajaría su petición.

El rubio se obligó a respirar lentamente, deslizando sus manos por la chaqueta negra y entrelazando sus dedos con los de la contraria en el proceso. Aquello iba a ser difícil para ambos.

Solo esperaba no arruinar más las cosas.

—Un día antes de que eso pasará fuimos al cine. ¿Te acuerdas? A ese viejo cine donde emiten películas fuera de cartelera. Yo estaba muy feliz, me hacía feliz saber que estabas contenta, que te lo estabas pasando bien. Esa noche fue difícil conciliar el sueño, no te voy a mentir.

La chica frente a él se ruborizó ligeramente, obligándolo a detenerse con temor de estarla incomodando.

Pero no podía hacerse para atrás en ese momento.

—Al otro día en el Colegio, estaba tan ansioso de volver a verte que te confundí con otra chica —Los ojos de Marinette se estrecharon ligeramente, tal vez no había sido el mejor modo de decirlo —Me acerqué de más a ella y termino besándome. Sé que lo viste y sé lo que pudo parecerte. Pero puedo jurarte que no era mi intención acercarme así a ella.

Detuvo sus palabras sin saber muy bien cómo continuar, observando a la chica que parecía analizar sus palabras.

—Entonces tú no estás... —No tuvo que escuchar la frase completa para saber a qué se refería.

—No. De hecho, estoy interesado en alguien más.

—Oh.

Marinette desvió la mirada, tensando su cuerpo de forma palpable para el rubio que aún tenía sus manos entre las suyas.

—En ti —No pasó ni un segundo antes de que los orbes azules regresaran a él y un marcado sonrojo se adueñara del rostro femenino.

Los labios naturalmente rosados de Marinette volvieron a separarse, más no dijo nada. Arruinando los nervios del modelo que no estaba seguro de poder soportar esa situación por mucho más tiempo.

¿Aquella era una bueno o mala señal?

Si a ella le había molestado tanto, debía ser porque lo quería. No deseaba pensar en otra posibilidad.

Espero así que la chica frente a él separará sus manos para rodear con ellos su cuello, sentir sus labios besando su mejilla y una respuesta positiva a sus sentimientos ahora expuestos.

Pero no obtuvo nada.

El chofer de Adrien se estacionó a un lado de ellos, dando dos toques al claxon para hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

Acercó las manos de la chica hasta sus labios, besando sus nudillos en el proceso, tan suave y lentamente cómo le fue posible para no incomodarla más de lo que al parecer ya estaba.

—Debo irme, descansa.

Soltó la mano femenina y dio un paso atrás antes de darle la espalda y caminar al vehículo que lo esperaba a escasos metros.

Sintiéndose invadido por un temblor abrumador que nacía desde el extraño peso acunado en la boca de su estómago y que lo hacían sentirse enfermo.

Se lo había dicho.

Y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se sentía ella al respecto.

* * *

Un aplauso a Alya por ayudar a este despistado rubio.

Un agradecimiento a ArkeielRake y LadyAqua que en su momento me hicieron ver que Marinette necesitaba saber lo sucedido con Emilie.

Gracias a todos por leer, votar y comentar.


	31. AL DESCUBIERTO

Llegó a su casa, agradeció a Gorila por recogerlo y se encerró en su habitación con fuertes deseos de gritar.

No estaba seguro de si estaba satisfecho o incómodo con su propia declaración. Sin duda así no era cómo imaginó hacerlo, ni siquiera se había dado tiempo a pensar en cómo le haría saber sus sentimientos a Marinette.

Pero ya estaba hecho.

—A veces me impresionas —Comentó el kwami negro que regresaba del mini bar con un pedazo de queso entre sus manos.

—¿A qué te refieres Plagg? —Quiso saber, intentando dejar de pensar en su declaración.

—Pensé que te tomarías tu tiempo para pensar las palabras de esa chica que se mete en todo. Pero en su lugar, le saltaste a la yugular a la niña que huele a pan.

—¿Lo hice? —Cuestionó alarmado —Maldición, lo hice. Seguramente no se esperaba que le dijera eso.

—Ni siquiera tú lo esperabas. ¿Verdad? —Los nervios aumentaron su presencia en el cuerpo del adolescente.

—No —Aceptó —Lo dije sin pensar.

—Y tu arrebato rompió a esa niña.

—No digas eso.

—Quizás sigue afuera de su casa, sin moverse ni nada —El comentario que buscaba ser jocoso trajo mayor inquietud al rubio, llevando al chico a una apresurada conclusión.

—Tengo que ir a verla —Los pasos fueron dirigidas hasta la ventana de la habitación.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué tal si sigue parada en la acera sin moverse?

—Espera chico, espera, ¡Ni siquiera te has transformado!

Le recriminó el kwami que había tirado su queso para empujar a su portador al interior de la habitación, pues ya se encontraba afianzado a los laterales de la ventana que solía mantenerse abierta.

—Cierto, Plagg...

—¡No! ¿Si sales así te vas a matar o algo! Será mejor que te sientes y te calmes antes de que hagas otra tontería.

—Supongo que tienes razón —Aceptó el rubio al tiempo que continuaba siendo empujado con un toque en su nariz por el gato negro.

Sus piernas se doblaron al impactar con el sillón, inhaló de forma exagerada, antes de suspirar.

—Claro que la tengo. Ahora repite después de mí. Un camembert, dos camemberts, tres camemberts...

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Ayudándote a que te tranquilices, niño. Cuatro camemberts...

—No hace falta Plagg, gracias —El ser negro suspiró cansado.

—¿Por qué no hablas con algún otro humano? Quizás eso te ayude.

El rubio tomó su celular, asimilando las palabras de su pequeño amigo. De verdad debía verse muy mal para que Plagg fuera tan directo. Eligió al contacto de la primera persona que le vino a la mente, sintiéndose ansioso por el sonido intermitente de la bocina de su celular que se cortó después de un par de pitidos.

—¿Qué pasa hermano?

—Nino, necesito que me ayudes.

—¿Ahora qué hiciste? —La pregunta de su amigo provocó que se calentara su rostro, dada su vergüenza.

—Creo —Se obligó a decir, aterrado de que la azabache no hubiese entendido sus palabras —Creo que le acabo de confesar a Marinette que me gusta.

—¿¡Quééé!? —La voz de Alya sonó en su teléfono —¿Qué le dijiste exactamente? Espera, ¿qué dijo Marinette cuándo se lo dijiste? Ay Dios mío. ¿Dónde la dejaste?

—¡Alya! —Se escuchó la voz de Nino ligeramente apagada por la distancia existente entre él y su teléfono.

Seguramente Alya le había arrebatado el dispositivo.

—Espera Nino, esto es serio.

—Pero yo debo ayudar a mi amigo.

—Y yo quiero saber qué paso con Marinette.

—¡Ahhh! —Gritó Adrien, deteniendo la pelea de la pareja —¡Esto no me ayuda en nada!

Desde el teléfono se escucharon un par de sonidos extraños, y la voz de Alya que, al parecer, se había alejado de ellos.

—¿Qué? No, no estoy ocupada —Los adolescentes atinaron a quedarse callados, intentando entender la conversación —Ahora voy —Colgó—Bien, trabajaremos a dos bandas Nino, tu hazle saber a Adrien si ha sido un idiota y yo veré que Marinette no esté a punto de estallar.

—Sabes que puedo oírte y que eso no me ayuda, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento Adrien, pero ya tengo suficiente con tus equivocaciones como para ser amable.

—Bien —Dijo Nino tras despedirse de Alya —¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?

—¿Por teléfono? ¿No prefieres venir a mi casa? —El moreno dudo por unos segundos.

—Ni hablar hermano, yo no entro a tu casa a no ser que sea un caso de vida o muerte. ¿Qué tal si tu padre decida cazarme y exhibir mi cabeza en su despacho o algo?

Adrien tenía deseos de recriminar aquel razonamiento, pero no tenía cabeza para ello. Estaba hecho un lio.

—Hola señora Cheng, ¿está Marinette en casa? —Dijo la morena mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

Había corrido todo el trayecto con el fi de llegar más rápido a la casa Dupain.

—Alya, que sorpresa. ¿No fue mi hija a ver una película contigo y los muchachos?

—Sí, claro. Pero ahora necesito su ayuda en un tema de chicas.

—Oh, entonces pasa, querida.

Alya subió las escaleras que daban a la habitación de Marinette, abriendo la trampilla sin anunciar su presencia. Paseó su mirada por toda la habitación, encontrando a su amiga sentada en el diván mientras escondía su rostro en un cojín.

—¿Marinette? —Preguntó a media voz, sin saber muy bien qué esperar.

—¡Alya! —El grito de la azabache se vio amortiguado por culpa del cojín.

—Hermano, no puedo ayudarte si no me dices qué paso —Recriminó Nino ligeramente molesto.

—Ya sé, es solo que… —Y ahí estaba de nuevo, incapaz de continuar hablando.

—En serio me estas asustando. ¿Fue tan malo lo que hiciste? ¿O te da vergüenza?

Las preguntas de Nino llegaban al cerebro de Adrien, incapaz de ser procesadas.

—Marinette, respira —Pedía la morena al tiempo que abanicaba a su amiga con una revista —Necesito que te tranquilices.

—¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice después de lo que paso?

—Vamos chica, inténtalo. Inhala —Dijo de manera lenta, esperando que la azabache imitara el gesto —Exhala. ¿Ves? No es tan difícil.

Marinette asintió lentamente, aflojando el agarré en el cojín rosado que tenía entre las manos.

—Ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo que paso? —La de ojos azules abrió un poco más los ojos, con temor.

—En serio viejo ¿cómo haces para meter la pata de esa forma? No ha pasado ni media hora desde que estábamos dando la vuelta en la plaza —Recriminó el moreno —Tienes que dejar de ver tanto anime y películas, la vida real no funciona así, ya te lo dije.

—Nino...

—Sera mejor que empieces a explicar si es que no quieres que siga con mi sermón —Adrien suspiro afligido.

—Alya me dijo por qué se había enojado Marinette, me pidió que lo explicará la situación.

—A sí —Respondió más tranquilo el futuro cineasta el por fin obtener respuestas —¿El beso?

—Si, el be... espera, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Alya me dijo.

—¿Y no pudiste decirme antes? —Se habría ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza de ese modo.

—Oye, fuiste tú el que no me dijo nada a mí. ¡Yo debería ser el indignado!

—Emilie me beso y yo la aparte ¡No fue consensual! —Nino empezó a reír —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Es que, ese día estabas muy preocupado porque Marinette estaba molesta contigo y creo que tan ansioso estabas que no se te ocurrió relacionarlo con el beso de la modelo.

—¿Cómo sabes que..?

—Vamos Adrien, paso de todo a mi alrededor, pero procuro saber que está haciendo mi mejor amigo —Ese último comentario hizo reír al rubio —Bueno, nos salimos del tema, ¿cómo pasaste de la explicación a la confesión?

—Yo no le pregunté nada —Manifestó Marinette mientras movía las manos teatralmente —El empezó a explicármelo. Me dijo que ella lo beso y que se separó de ella tan pronto como pudo.

—Y tú no viste eso —Mencionó Alya, esperando que su amiga no se preguntará qué había incitado a Adrien para que le contarle la verdad.

—Claro que no, cuando llegué ella tenía sus manos sobre su cuello y me alejé del lugar tan rápido como pude cuando empezó a comérselo vivo.

—¿Estás segura qué eso es lo que paso?

—¡Alya!

—Sólo quiero asegurarme chica —Marinette bufó molesta.

—Si, estoy segura.

—Bueno, tendrás que confiar en su palabra entonces. ¿Qué te dijo después?

—Le pregunté si es que no tenía nada con ella y me dijo que no, que había alguien más.

—Oh.

—Eso mismo dije.

—Eres tú —Terminó de contar Adrien.

—Ay, creo que se me paró el corazón —Se burló su amigo.

—¡Nino!

—Vamos, no puedes esperar que sea la doctora corazón sin divertirme un poco. Creo que el mensaje fue claro, tendrías muy mala suerte si es que Marinette mal entendiera tus palabras.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó el de ojos verdes con algo de temor.

—Bueno, de no ser así es que los dos somos unos idiotas. Para asegurarnos deberías decírselo correctamente.

—Me siento horrible —Aceptó.

—¿No querías decírselo?

—Sí, pero no así. Es decir, no sé cómo se sienta ella al respecto y sé que en algún momento debería decírselo a pesar de eso, pero... No sé, me hubiera gustado ser menos directo. Me preocupa que ella se sienta incómoda por no saber cómo responder a mis sentimientos.

Los miedos de Adrien fueron dichos sin ningún filtro, escuchados con paciencia por su amigo que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

—Hermano, eres un despistado de lo peor.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Analízalo conmigo, ¿quieres?

—Te molestaste con él cuando lo viste besando a otra chica —Explicaba su punto a la de ojos azules.

—Sí.

—¿Y eso por qué fue?

—Porque en esos días nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos y estaba siendo muy lindo conmigo.

—¿Y cuándo dejaron de hablar qué hiciste tú? —Quiso saber Nino.

—Me desanimé.

—Exacto. Como suflé que se apachurra cuando lo sacas del horno antes de tiempo.

—¿Era necesaria esa analogía?

—Lo siento, tengo hambre.

—¡Pero te comiste la mitad de la dulcería en el cine!

—Después volvieron las cosas a la normalidad —Cortó Marinette de pronto, incapaz de explicarle a su amiga cómo se habían dado las cosas para ese punto.

—Y los dos eran los chicos más felices de toda Francia.

—Hasta hoy, que parecía incómodo con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba completamente ido.

—Pero fue porque no pude sacarme de la cabeza lo que tu novia, alias la mejor amiga de Marinette, me dijo —Se defendió el modelo.

—Que se había molestado por el asunto del beso.

—Exacto.

—¿Y eso no te dice nada? —Adrien lo pensó unos segundos, ruborizándose al instante.

—Yo creo que lo ha dicho de verdad, Marinette.

—Pero Alya. ¿Qué tal si me estoy confundiendo? No quisiera creer que él corresponde mis sentimientos para después darme cuenta de que sigue catalogándome como una amiga.

—¿De verdad crees que ella me corresponde? —Se permitió cuestionar, completamente ilusionado.

—¡Por supuesto! Apostaría todos mis discos de ser necesario.

—Aun así, deberían hablar pronto de esto —Intentó razonar la futura periodista.

—¿Crees que debería llamarlo?

—¿Estás lista para eso? —Marinette negó con la cabeza —Entonces será mejor que esperes, pero que no sea mucho tiempo, podría entender que no estás interesada y eso no nos va a ayudar.

—Gracias, Nino.

—Para eso somos las amigas —Las chicas se abrazaron efusivamente por unos segundos —Será mejor que regrese a casa, es algo tarde.

La llamada se acabó, Alya salió de la habitación y los dos enamorados suspiraron.

—¿Estás bien Marinette?

—Yo... sí, sólo necesito pensar Tikki, es todo.

—Iré a comer mi queso arriba —Le dijo Plagg a su portador al tiempo que subía hasta las estanterías.

Tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo que era difícil de procesar. En ellos existía una fuerte euforia, porque la probabilidad de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos era muy alta. Pero no se trataba solo de eso, había más, mucho más. Ambos se habían convertido en personas importantes para el otro sin siquiera esperarlo.

Él la había protegido de la lluvia, ella lo resguardó de la nieve; provocando cambios en la vida del otro, en sus costumbres y emociones; volviéndose imprescindibles.

Porque no se trataba del fino collar que Adrien había comprado para ella, sino del tiempo que había gastado para encontrarlo.

No se trataba solo de lo linda que Marinette era, sino de la bella personalidad que la caracterizaba.

No se trataba del dolor que se habían provocado, lo importante era que habían decidido superarlo y continuar su camino.

Entenderlo había sido conflictivo para ambos, pero ahora en su interior gobernaba la dicha. Ninguno de los dos logró conciliar el sueño prematuramente esa noche y el día siguiente fue extenuante para Adrien que se había visto rodeado de actividades propias de su trabajo como modelo.

Y ni hablar de Marinette, que había intentado distraer su mente en cualquier actividad con nulo éxito.

Adrien había sido incapaz de mantener la calma cuando Natalie le hizo saber que ya habían terminado, corriendo a la panadería Dupain con el corazón en un puño.

Y llegó.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué le puedo..? ¡Adrien! Que bueno verte.

—Hola señora Cheng —Sonrió a la mujer, incómodo al percibir lo tambaleante de su voz —Perdone, pero ¿estará Marinette?

—Claro, dame un minuto —La mayor pasó por la puerta que daba al pasillo que conectaba con la puerta de su hogar.

Adrien suspiro, intentando canalizar sus nervios. El día se le había hecho eterno, incluso lo eran esos segundos frente al mostrador abandonado.

Estaba listo para cuestionarse qué tendría que hacer si un cliente llegaba en ese momento cuando por fin escuchó las pisadas en la escalera.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio mamá?

—Es mejor que lo veas por ti misma.

Se removió en su lugar, un poco incómodo al escuchar aquella breve conversación.

—¡Adrien! —La voz ligeramente chillona de Marinette le hizo recordar los tiempos de antaño, en los que la chica no era capaz de dirigirle correctamente la palabra.

—H-hola, Marinette —Aunque él no estaba mejor, debía admitir.

Tenía la garganta seca y era consciente de un ligero temblor en su mano derecha.

—¿Por qué no suben y comen algo? —Intervino la mujer.

—Yo... venía a ver si me permitía dar una vuelta con Marinette al parque.

Sabine paseó su mirada entre su hija y el adolescente, antes de contestar.

—Oh, claro hijo. Pero regresen temprano, ya es un poco tarde.

—Por supuesto.

—Ya vuelvo mamá.

—Diviértanse.

Salieron de la panadería, ensimismados en su propia respiración; viéndose el uno al otro, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar.

—¿Vamos? —Adrien presentó su mano a la azabache, esperando que la aceptará para caminar hasta al parque.

Ella dudo, pero al final aceptó; sin saber qué esa pequeña duda le había parado el corazón al joven modelo al pensar que sería rechazado.

Caminaron a paso lento, sin decir nada, disfrutando de la sensación cálida que emanaba de sus manos entrelazadas, ella esperando que él no se retractara y él confiando en que Nino tuviera razón y que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Incapaces de razonar cualquier cosa que pasaba a su alrededor, ya que su mente estaba centrada en un número específico de cosas: caminar, respirar, bombear sangre al resto de su cuerpo y la persona con la que iban caminando en ese momento.

—Hace un poco de frío, ¿no crees? —Intentó iniciar una conversación la azabache cuando se sentó en uno de los columpios del parque.

—¿Quieres mi chaqueta? —Se apresuró a preguntar Adrien.

—No es necesario —La negación fue ignorada por completo, pues sobre los hombros de la fémina ya descansaba la chaqueta blanca del rubio.

Adrien se sentó en el columpio de a lado, las cadenas rechinaron ligeramente.

—Yo… —las voces se entremezclaron en un instante —Tu primero, no, por favor… —Rieron al unísono.

—Marinette, permíteme empezar antes de que se me salga el corazón —La chica asintió, Adrien tomó las manos femeninas, cerró los ojos y suspiro.

—Eres una gran amiga, no es que antes lo dudara, pero el volverme más cercano a ti me hizo comprobarlo —Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los orbes azules —Y cada día que he pasado a tu lado es un día en el que no puedo evitar recriminarme por no acercarme a ti antes. Sé que las cosas se salieron un poco de control, pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha pasado, porque de otro modo no me habría dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí.

—Adrien… —La chica se detuvo al momento, al sentir cómo el agarre de las manos masculinas se tensaba ligeramente.

— No sé cómo explicarlo, no es sólo que me gustes —Quiso aclarar —Cada vez que te veo, cada vez que estoy junto a ti siento que todo va a estar bien; siento que debo ser mejor, que debo mejorar por mí y por ti y que cualquier cosa que tenga que suceder en un futuro, quiero y espero enfrentarlo contigo.

—Yo… no sé cómo decir esto —Marinette atinó a decir al notar que el de ojos verdes no sabía cómo continuar —Yo estaba enamorada de ti, pero —Desvió la mirada, cómo si aún estuviera ordenando sus ideas.

Adrien había sentido su corazón agitarse de alegría, pero esta se extinguió en un momento. _Estaba enamorada,_ se obligó a pensar.

La duda en las palabras de la chica lo exigió a cuestionarse, ¿qué haría si ella ya no correspondía sus sentimientos? ¿Si es que había perdido su oportunidad?

—¿Pero? — _No importa._ Pensó. _No importa nada siempre que ella sea feliz, que ella este bien._

—No fue hasta que empecé a conocerte más que me di cuenta de la maravillosa persona que eres. Te quiero Adrien, más de lo que soy capaz de decir.

Ella se sonrojó, él se permitió respirar, dichoso.

—Marinette, yo quisiera que tú me dieras la oportunidad de ser más que un amigo para ti —Los labios rosados se curvaron en una sonrisa antes de responder.

—Solo si tú me permites ser más que una amiga para ti.

Las manos afianzaron su agarre en las del contrario, un montón de sentimientos se agrupaban en sus pechos, otorgándoles una sensación gratificante al entender el paso que acababan de dar.

Sin ideas extravagantes, sin regalos ostentosos o un número musical, solo ellos y los fuegos artificiales que explotaban en sus corazones, convirtiendo el momento en una perfecto.

—No puedo creer que acaba de pasar esto —Aceptó Marinette, riendo ligeramente.

—Yo tampoco —Comentó Adrien, uniéndose a las risas de la chica frente a él.

El mundo se había detenido para ellos; nada más importaba, estaba hecho.

—¿Vamos a tu casa? Le prometí a tu madre que no tardaríamos.

—Claro.

Cuando Adrien se levantó sintió el cuerpo de Marinette impactando contra el suyo en un abrazo que no dudo en responder.

—¿Estás libre mañana a eso de las tres? Podríamos tener nuestra primera salida como pareja si estás de acuerdo.

—Eso me gustaría.

Inhalaron el olor del otro antes de deshacer el abrazo y unir sus manos, sonrojados. No era una acción nueva, llevaban meses caminando con sus manos entrelazadas, pero de algún modo esa acción tan rutinaria se sentía nueva, especial.

—¿A dónde te gustaría ir? —Quiso saber Adrien.

—¿Crees que tenga alguna función programada el cinema al que fuimos a ver La Bella y la Bestia?

—No sé que tengan preparado, pero es cuestión de ver.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Por supuesto, después podemos ir a comer… o antes, dependiendo de la función.

—Suena perfecto.

Caminaron con una sonrisa tatuada, sintiendo que flotaban.

—Sana y salva, señorita —Marinette se desprendió de la chaqueta blanca, regresándosela al varón.

—Gracias Adrien.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Descansa.

Ella entró a la panadería Dupain, él empezó a caminar.

El sol se escondía por el horizonte, llenando el cielo de colores cálidos que solo eran semejantes a los sentimientos gratificantes que en ese momento llenaban el corazón de ambos adolescentes.

Ya no había ninguna clase de temor en ellos, solo grandes anhelos por el futuro.

-FIN-

* * *

Primero que nada: Perdonen por el inicio, sé que es algo lioso, pero era la idea. Ambos estaban ansiosos, confundidos y sin la menor idea de cómo proceder. XD

La historia nació de un oneshot que quería escribir, pero me di cuenta que tenía tantas cosas que explicar para que se entendiera la relación que termino en este fic que acaban de leer. Si fue una buena idea o no, no lo sé... pero aquí está.

El oneshot cumplirá función de epílogo, pero no es realmente fundamental para terminar de entender la historia. Publicarlo es mero gusto personal y bueno, creo que es curioso saber cuál era la idea que nos trajo hasta aquí.

La historia va dedicada:

-Anadelalba en fanfiction, ella me ayudo mucho en la redacción de algunos de los capítulos.

No sé que tan bien me fue al final sin tu ayuda, pero procuro retomar los puntos que me enfatizaste en su momento.

-LadyDoptera en wattpad, gracias por la portada, tus dulces comentarios y tu apoyo.

-Arkeiel, una señorita de la cual valoro mucho su opinión y que sabe perfectamente lo mucho que disfruto leyéndola.

-A todas ustedes lindas personas que me han dedicado un poco de su tiempo para leerme.

Espero que el rumbo de la historia terminara siendo de su agrado.

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	32. EPÍLOGO

La vida de Adrien había cambiado para bien, tenía más diligencias, sí; pero de algún modo, se sentía más vigorizado que antes.

Las clases, las sesiones de fotografía, salvar París y las citas con sus amigos y con su novia eran las actividades que abarcaban la mayor parte de su vida.

Y a veces, tenía que realizar genuinas acrobacias para que todo funcionara. Justo como ahora.

Había tenido que pasar un par de semanas con la agenda repleta, todo con el fin de tener un par de días libres para ayudar a la de ojos color cielo a pintar su habitación de blanco y azul ultramar.

Marinette había comprado la pintura necesaria hace un par de meses e iba por la vida con cierta molestia.

Pues estaba destinada a esperar a que llegaran las vacaciones para darse tiempo a mover los muebles de su habitación y pintar sin que esto le impidiera realizar sus deberes habituales; fue cuando Adrien en su más sincero deseo de verla sonreír le brindo su ayuda.

Y ahí estaba, con una mochila donde llevaba un par de cambios de ropa, a una cuadra de la casa donde pasaría ese fin de semana, lejos de la estricta locura de Gabriel Agreste y siendo parte de una familia amorosa que lo acogía como uno más de la misma.

Debía agradecer a las maniobras que Nathalie había realizado para ayudarlo durante ese par de semanas, además del consentimiento de su padre que había aceptado casi sin rechistar a pesar de su obvia incomodidad.

Era claro que seguía preocupado por su seguridad y que no había olvidado los condones que había mandado a comprar para él.

Pero eso era historia aparte.

Cruzó por la puerta del negocio familiar, siendo golpeado por el olor a pan recién horneado y encontrándose con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Adrien! Que gusto volver a verte —El señor Tom se encontraba acomodando las bandejas para pan cerca del mostrador, listas para que los clientes las tomaran.

—Buenas tardes señor Dupain —Contestó el saludo del mismo modo cálido con el que lo habían recibido.

—Llegaste temprano, me parece que Marinette aún no despierta. Adelante, sube. Mi esposa no se encuentra, pero puedes pasar y despertar a mi hija —Las palabras del hombre fueron seguidas por un guiño que hizo sonrojar al rubio.

Se apresuró a subir las escaleras, intentando ignorar la risa mal contenida del mayor. Ya dentro del departamento se dirigió a la habitación de la de ojos color cielo; tocó un par de veces la trampilla esperando una respuesta que nunca llego, suspiro cansado y se animó a entrar.

—¿Marinette? —La habitación se encontraba con las luces apagadas, apenas alumbrada por la luz del sol que chocaba con las cortinas.

Suspiro nuevamente, sabia lo complicado que era despertar a la azabache y más tratándose de un sábado.

—Marinette, es hora de despertar.

Dijo al tiempo que removía las cortinas, lo suficiente para que algo de luz empezara a entrar correctamente al lugar.

—Vamos, ¿no estás ansiosa por ver tu habitación con toda la luz que tendrá al estar pintada de blanco y lo bien que contrastará con el tono perfecto de azul que tanto tardaste en encontrar?

Lo último lo comentó con una sonrisa al recordar lo alegre que su novia había estado mientras hablaba con Alya de sus planes de decoración.

—Recuerda que también hay que pintar los muebles, no puedes tener tu habitación en azul y los muebles en ro...

No pudo terminar la oración, toda su atención se había volcado en la chica acostada en la cama. Marinette tenía la mala costumbre de destaparse durante las noches y abrazar las frazadas o incluso el gato de peluche que tenía en el lugar; no era algo nuevo.

Pero Adrien estaba seguro de que el pijama anaranjado era una nueva invención de la chica, con todo y el bonito encaje que decoraba el filo de las mangas cortas; eso y la vista de una mínima franja de piel en su cintura.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama ignorando sus últimos pensamientos y concentrándose en empujar levemente el hombro de la chica que dormía de lado.

—Mari, despierta —La aludida frunció el ceño mientras soltaba un leve quejido —Bonita, estoy aquí para que me invites a desayunar antes de que me pongas a trabajar.

La chica sonrió en sueños, abrazando más fuerte sus cobijas y hablando entre sueños.

—Adrien... —Un fuerte sonrojo se coló en el rostro masculino.

—Deberías despertarla, quizás tiene una pesadilla.

—Mejor escóndete Plagg.

Se levantó de la cama y tiró de un extremo de las frazadas, la azabache despertó al momento soltando un pequeño grito al tiempo que se incorporaba, parpadeando por unos segundos, intentando entender lo que había pasado.

Todo hasta que lo vio parado a un lado de la cama, con el filo de las frazadas entre sus manos.

—¡Adrien! ¿Por qué me despiertas de esta forma? —El comentario había sido seguido del sonrojo en aumento de la chica.

—Lo siento Mari, es solo que no me dejaste otra opción. No querías despertar —El modelo se rasco la nuca como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso —¿Qué soñabas para no querer despertar?

Si un momento antes la chica se encontraba sonrojada ahora parecía una señalización de ¨ALTO¨ o algo parecido, la había atrapado infraganti.

Ella era simplemente adorable.

—Adrien, es sábado —Una sonrisa ladina acompaño el comentario —Y son las ocho de la mañana. Podría tener un sueño con la aparición de Hawk Moth y todos sus akumatizados y ni así me despertaría —Ambos rieron por el comentario —¿Podrías bajar? Dame cinco minutos para cambiarme el pijama y poder invitarte algo de comer.

—Claro —El chico se dirigió a la trampilla de la habitación que daba al piso inferior; a penas y estaba cruzando el umbral cuando otra figura femenina apareció en su campo de visión.

—Adrien, ya estás en casa —La mujer dejó a un lado los utensilios de cocina para poner toda su atención en él —Dime que lograste despertar a Marinette.

El comentario había sido dicho con un toque de cansancio, provocando que el varón riera por lo bajo.

—No se preocupe señora Cheng, Mari bajará en pocos minutos.

—Voy a tener que prepararte algo especial por esa gran hazaña —Ambos rieron —Ven hijo, siéntate. En un momento les serviré el desayuno.

El rubio se sentó en la mesa con cuatro sitios, en el asiento que solía estar libre y que de algún modo parecía estar designado a él. Con la mirada recorría el hogar como lo haría un niño al que se le ha pedido mantenerse quieto en un lugar extraño, aunque la conocía casi tan bien como su casa.

Le gustaba lo acogedora que esta resultaba con las fotografías familiares en todas partes y los pequeños objetos decorativos que caracterizaban el lugar.

Y sin poder evitar la euforia al ver su propia imagen en las fotografías de los Dupain, sacadas en distintos momentos durante ese año de relación con la azabache.

Estaba feliz.

De algún modo, sentía que todo lo que había tenido que soportar con la indiferencia de su padre y la ausencia de su madre había valido la pena, como una clase de pago a favor de la felicidad que ahora lo invadía.

Agradeciendo que Gabriel se mostrara ligeramente más relajado en su presencia y sobre sus acciones; ambos habían dado un paso adelante, después de mucho tiempo.

Aunque esto no dejaba de lado el dolor que aún sentía. _Si aún estuvieses aquí_ , se comentaba mentalmente, intentando imaginar la interacción de la mujer que le había dado la vida con la familia Dupain e incluso con él.

Preguntándose si ella estaría orgullosa de la persona que ahora era, pensando qué opinaría sobre Marinette e imaginando que las cosas hubiesen sido más fáciles para llegar a ese punto de su vida.

Preguntas sin respuesta, consciente de que solo le quedaba esperar a que ella se encontrara bien.

Por ahora solo le quedaba disfrutar de las actividades inapropiadas para él según el concepto de su padre.

—¿No quieres ayuda? —Cuestionó a su novia que peleaba contra el bote de pintura después del desayuno.

—No, estoy segura de que puedo abrir… —La tapa cedió, haciéndola callar.

—Mari…

—¿Sí?

—Creo que te has manchado un poco de pintura —Comentó divertido el rubio que observaba la salpicadura de pintura en el rostro de la chica, en su mejilla derecha, cerca del labio.

—Creo que tienes razón

—-Permíteme.

—¿Qué haces?

—Aprovechar la pintura para recordarte cuánto te quiero —Aceptó mientras con su dedo anular dibujaba un corazón, provocando que la chica riera ligeramente por el contacto.

—Eres un tonto —Se quejó antes de aceptar un ligero beso contra sus labios.

La vida parecía perfecta en momentos así.

Entonces sucedió, una fuerte explosión se escuchó, la tierra retumbo y una serie de sirenas llenaron las calles; cruzando París a un punto cercano de la panadería Dupain.

Las sonrisas que enmarcaban sus rostros desaparecieron, cambiando por unas expresiones llenas de temor.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Un akuma? —Razonó el chico.

—No lo creo, los akumatizados suelen tener poderes irreales más que destructivos.

—Chicos, ¿están bien? —Se escuchó la voz de la señora Cheng, que había abierto la trampilla abruptamente.

—Sí señora Cheng, estamos bien.

La televisión fue prendida en la sala de estar, donde la familia Dupain se reunió intentando entender qué estaba pasando.

—La catedral de Notre Dame ha caído tras una fuerte explosión, justo cuando la familia Burgeois conmemoraba la boda de la hermana menor de nuestro alcalde —La voz de Nadja Chamack era profesional, pero para los Dupain era fácil notar la preocupación en sus ojos a través de la pantalla.

—Ahí debe estar…

—Chloé.

—Debemos ir a ayudar —Finalizó Tom que apagaba el televisor y se dirigía a la salida.

—Ahora los alcanzo —Comentó Adrien —Necesito ir al sanitario.

Los Dupain salieron por la entrada del hogar, el rubio esperó unos segundos antes de invocar su transformación.

Estaba seguro de que muchas personas irían a ayudar y que nadie notaría su ausencia.

Tenía miedo, miedo de no poder hacer nada por su amiga de la infancia a pesar de ser un súper héroe.

—¡Ladybug! ¡Las personas están..! —Bramó un hombre uniformado a su compañera de peleas.

—Para eso estamos aquí —Razonó Ladybug con el hombre de alto rango.

—Digan qué debemos hacer y eso haremos —Completó el rubio.

Intentó centrarse, lo importante eran las vidas que se encontraban enterradas bajo los escombros., no su debilidad.

—Cadenas humanas, aquí y —Los aplausos pausados con desgano interrumpieron las instrucciones, guiando la mirada de todos a lo más alto de los despojos.

—La valerosa Ladybug y el incondicional Chat Noir justo al frente de la acción, nada mal para unos insignificantes niños.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Bramo el vestido de negro.

—¿Una akumatizada? —Cuestionó la de motas negras, preparando su yo-yo para pelear.

La mujer de traje dorado y cetro en mano empezó a reír.

—Mi poder está mucho más allá del de Hawk Moth querida.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¡Sus miraculous! ¿Qué no es obvio? Tienen mucho poder entre sus manos niños ignorantes y yo, lo quiero para mí.

La mano de la mujer se dirigió a su pecho, reafirmando sus palabras. Un poco de polvo dorado se desprendió de ella.

—Tendrás que venir por ellos si así lo quieres —Contestó con una seguridad que el varón estaba seguro de que en ese momento su compañera no sentía.

—Tranquila, está ha sido solo… mi carta de presentación. He esperado mucho y creo que es momento de tomar cartas en el asunto. No te olvides Ladybug, tienes cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparte que de ese tonto que juega con los sentimientos de las personas. Yo, no soy un juego.

La mujer empezó a reír, convirtiéndose en polvo que se desvanecía en el aire, incapaz de ser amonestado con el bastón o el yo-yo de los héroes.

—¿Por qué todos buscan nuestros prodigios?

—No lo sé… —Se limitó a contestar la fémina —Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar Chat.

No era momento para hablar sobre eso.

—Ladybug —Interrumpió los pasos de la chica —¿Y si usas tu Amuleto Encantado?

—¿Qué?

—Ella dijo que no entendíamos el poder, quizás sirva de algo.

—¿Y si eso destruye el equilibrio? —Chat era consciente de que el maestro Fu se había tomado su tiempo para hacerle entender que no debía usarlo a la ligera.

—Esto no es algo que tuviera que pasar Lady.

Una idea sin demasiados fundamentos, pero peor era no intentarlo. Después se preocuparían por las consecuencias.

El yo-yo fue lanzado y un objeto cayó del cielo.

—¿Una mariquita de peluche?

—¿Crees qué..? —La chica se encogió de hombros.

Lanzó el objeto lleno de buena suerte y sucedió.

Las catarinas rodearon los escombros de la emblemática catedral, reconstruyendo las gigantes piedras y los bellos vitrales.

La gente que se había acercado para ayudar mantuvieron silencio hasta que vieron una de las enormes puertas abrirse. Las personas que habían estado en su interior los observaron a todos, conmocionados.

Gritando todos eufóricos y agradecidos por el poder del Lucky Charm.

—Gracias por tu ayuda Ladybug —Exclamó el alcalde que también había salido de la catedral seguido de Chloé que se veía claramente asustada.

—No ha sido nada —Respondió, tajante.

¿Estaba bien lo que había hecho? ¿Traería alguna consecuencia?

No lo sabían.

Y él, estaba más perdido de lo que le gustaría aceptar.

—¿Estás bien? —Quiso saber el rubio al tiempo que observaba a la chica, ambos en lo más alto de Notre Dame donde la boda continuaba su marcha.

—Sí, solo un poco asustada. Esa mujer…

—Hace parecer a Hawk Moth cómo un juego de niños.

—Así es.

—¿A qué crees que se refería? Sobre sus cartas en el asunto.

—No lo sé. Tendremos que ser más precavidos, Hawk Moth es nuestra prioridad, pero con ella las vidas de todos están en peligro.

Chat Noir se obligó a tragar duro, entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería y sabía lo mucho que a su compañera le importaba el bienestar de los demás.

—Oye —Llamó su atención al tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre los hombros femeninos —Todo va a estar bien, ¿sí? No dejaremos que los malos ganen, ni Hawk Moth ni la chica brillantina.

Ladybug sonrió enternecida, abrazando a su compañero como rara vez solía hacerlo.

—Gracias Chat, siempre sabes qué decir —El de ojos verdes se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Tengo mis momentos, Lady —El contacto no duro demasiado, apenas un par de segundos antes de que la azabache se incorporará nuevamente al oír la alarma de sus aretes.

—Debo irme, estaba con mi familia antes de que esto pasara, deben estar preocupados.

—Claro, yo también debería irme.

Ladybug dio un paso para atrás antes de girarse, perdiéndose el momento exacto en el que la sonrisa del rubio se había esfumado.

—¿Chat? —Los orbes azules se clavaron en él, quien había tomado la muñeca femenina, impidiéndole huir.

Los ojos del varón observaban detenidamente la mejilla de la chica, antes de acercarse el paso que Ladybug se había alejado y afrontar así su mirada color cielo.

Con su mano libre acarició el corazón de pintura azul ultramar.

Ese que había pintado en el rostro de Marinette antes de que la catedral gótica cayera en miles de pedazos; preguntándose cómo había sido incapaz de reconocer la dulce mirada de la chica que siempre le otorgaba una sonrisa.

—¿Ya te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te quiero? —Preguntó en un susurro, casi sin creérselo.

Pero así era, era el tono de azul exacto, ese que Marinette tanto había tardado en elegir y por el cual pasaría ese fin de semana en la casa Dupain.

—Eres un tonto —Reiteró la chica, acercándose para besar sus labios mientras que su transformación se evaporaba.

Azul y verde se encontraron, observándose con todo el cariño que se profesaban cada día, importándoles poco las emociones entremezcladas que en ese momento los invadía.

Habían pasado de una agradable mañana a un momento de estrés para terminar sorprendidos por el contrario.

—Deberíamos bajar de aquí, ¿no lo crees Marinette? Tus padres deben estar preocupados.

—Es una buena idea, Chat Noir.

La atrajo a él, dispuesto a saltar con ayuda de su bastón; plenamente consciente de que había muchas cosas que aún tendría que afrontar, pero que nada importaría, siempre que ella estuviese ahí, siendo su soporte.

Y claro, él sería el suyo.

Siempre.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

No me maten, les dije que el epilogo era raro en comparación a la línea del fic en general. En un principio pensaba poner un akuma como tal como villano, pero tras una conversación breve con LadyAqua198 y otra conversación en Amino con las lindas personas de Spots On! Claws Out! (donde les contaba en rasgos generales mi idea de cómo creo que continuara la serie) pues... terminamos con esto. XD


End file.
